


Tiny Tony Stark [Traducción]

by RottenOmegamanx



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: De-Aged Tony Stark, Kid Tony Stark, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 55,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenOmegamanx/pseuds/RottenOmegamanx
Summary: [Traducción Autorizada]Autor: Golden_AspLink de la historia original: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309525/chapters/35518875Tony Stark intervino en una batalla entre Stephen Strange y una bruja de otra dimensión. Iron Man cayó, y cuando el polvo se despejó, Stephen Strange se encontró mirando a un niño pequeño.Tony Stark tenía dos años y le ofreció la sonrisa más grande que jamás había visto.La vida estaba a punto de volverse infinitamente más interesante





	1. Oh Diablos.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tiny Tony Stark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309525) by [Golden_Asp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp). 



Iron Man cayo.

"¡Atrápalo!" Stephen Strange le gritó a la Capa de Levitación. La Capa se separó de los hombros de Stephen y se lanzó tras la caída del héroe, atrapándolo antes de que tocara el suelo.

Stephen apenas tuvo tiempo de escatimar una mirada a Iron Man cuando la bruja contra la que luchaban se lanzó contra él de nuevo. Líneas de magia a la deriva la envolvieron, tirándola al suelo. Ella le chilló.

"Oh, cállate", Stephen dijo bruscamente. Levantó la vista cuando se formó un portal y Wong entró.

"Bien, la tienes."

Stephen dejó escapar un resoplido. "¿Serías tan amable de quitármela de encima? Stark intervino y no ha vuelto a levantarse.

"Ese hombre mete la nariz en todo", murmuró Wong, tomando a la bruja y llevándola a través de un portal. Se ocuparían de ella más tarde.

Stephen corrió hacia el caído Iron Man, arrodillándose junto a él.

"¿Stark? ¿Tony? —Preguntó Stephen, recorriendo con los ojos el traje abollado. Había visto a la bruja lanzarle algo, y luego había caído.

El traje comenzó a volver a la unidad de alojamiento en el pecho de Stark. Mientras los brazos y las piernas del traje se arrastraban de nuevo a la unidad de vivienda, Stephen miró confundido. No había nada allí. El traje siguió retrocediendo y el corazón de Stephen se retorció mientras él y la Capa miraban horrorizados en silencio lo que estaba ante ellos.

Un niño pequeño yacía de espaldas, con una mota de cabello oscuro en la cabeza. El traje demasiado grande inundó al niño. Los ojos del niño estaban cerrados, la unidad de vivienda masiva en su pequeño pecho.

"Oh, mierda", susurró Stephen. El niño abrió los ojos ante la voz de Stephen.

Reconocería esos ojos color whisky en cualquier parte.

Tony "Fucking" Stark era un jodido niño.

"¿Tony?" Stephen susurró, extendiendo una mano temblorosa a el niño. El chico le dio una gran sonrisa, alcanzando sus dedos. Stephen le dejó agarrar sus dedos, el agarre del niño no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para doler.

"Oh, diablos", murmuró Stephen. Puso el pantalón alrededor del niño, lo envolvió y lo tiró en sus brazos. Sus ojos se dirigieron a las cicatrices en el pecho del niño. No habían desaparecido, y se veían horribles en un niño. Ya eran lo suficientemente malas en el hombre, verlos en un niño de dos años era impensable. Tony se aferró al cuello de Stephen, con pequeñas y gorditas piernas que iban a ambos lados de su cintura. Stephen sostuvo la unidad de vivienda para las nanopartículas en una mano.

"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con esto?" No podía dejarlo en medio de Manhattan.

Stephen frunció el ceño. Creyó oír una voz femenina y miró a su alrededor. Sus ojos se posaron en las gafas de sol de Tony. Se aseguró de que tenía un buen agarre sobre Tony y se inclinó, levantándolos del suelo y poniéndolos.

"¿jefe? ¿jefe? ¿Qué está pasando?"

"VIERNES, ¿verdad?" Stephen preguntó rápidamente, parpadeando ante el flujo de información a través de las lentes. ¿Era así como Tony veía el mundo?

Hubo un profundo silencio. "Doctor Extraño? ¿Por qué lleva las gafas del señor Stark?", Preguntó VIERNES con recelo.

"Uh ... hubo un percance ..." Stephen comenzó a mirar a Tony. El niño pequeño se quedó mirando los anteojos en la cara de Stephen, completamente cautivado. Levantó la mano, tocando los marcos con una sonrisa.

"Mierda, ¿ese es el jefe?", Preguntó VIERNES.

"¿Maldices?" Preguntó Stephen, sin saber por qué eso le sorprendió.

"Cuando la ocasión lo requiere, y creo que esto lo requiere", replicó VIERNES. Stephen observó cómo los signos vitales de Tony aparecían ante sus ojos. Fue realmente fascinante.

"De acuerdo", dijo Stephen, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza para asegurarse de que Tony no le quitara las gafas de la cara.

"No puedo obtener un análisis completo de él aquí", dijo VIERNES, "pero por lo que puedo decir, parece estar sano. Solo ... más joven ".

"Fue golpeado con algo durante la pelea".

"Lo recuerdo, doc. Se desmayó y yo también ", dijo VIERNES.

"Necesito llevarlo a Kamar-Taj para examinarlo...mágicamente".

"No le gustará eso. Todavía odia la magia, incluso después de lo de Thanos", advirtió VIERNES.

Stephen extendió una mano y una mariposa azul se encendió en su palma. Tony arrulló, alcanzándolo.

"Es un niño pequeño, VIERNES", dijo Stephen en voz baja, "si brilla, le gustará".

Tony rió cuando la mariposa aterrizó en su nariz, batiendo sus alas.

"Bien", dijo VIERNES. "Llévame contigo."

"Hecho", dijo Stephen. "Primero, ¿qué debo hacer con esto?" Levantó la unidad de vivienda.

"¿Supongo que no tienes bolsillos en ese traje?", Preguntó VIERNES.

"No realmente", dijo Stephen.

"Entonces colócalo en tu pecho", dijo VIERNES.

"¿Se va a convertir en el traje?", Preguntó Stephen con cautela.

"No, doctor. He desactivado las nanopartículas ".

"Está bien, entonces", murmuró Stephen, presionando la unidad de vivienda contra su pecho donde el Ojo de Agamotto se había encontrado una vez.

Tony le dio esa alegre sonrisa otra vez y Stephen no estaba seguro de sí logró devolverla. Desplazó a Tony en sus brazos y abrió un portal con movimientos rápidos. Tony se acercó a las chispas de magia, pero Stephen lo aparto , colocándolo sobre su cadera.

Él dio un paso adelante. "¡Wong!" Gritó.

Tony se estremeció a la temperatura más fría de Katmandú, acurrucándose más cerca de Stephen. La Capa envolvió un borde alrededor de Tony, manteniendo al chico caliente.

"¿Y ahora qué?", Preguntó Wong, dejando el bocadillo que acababa de obtener. Wong miró bien a Stephen. "¿Por qué llevas gafas de Stark y por qué ..."

Miró más de cerca al niño.

"Ese es Stark", dijo Wong.

"Como siempre, eres el maestro de lo obvio", dijo Stephen.

"¿Qué pasó?", Dijo Wong, mirando fijamente al niño en los brazos de Stephen. Tony hundió la cara contra el cuello de Stephen, aferrándose más a él.

"Deja de mirarlo", dijo Stephen, "lo estás asustando".

Wong simplemente arqueó su ceja.

"Creo que fue maldecido", respondió finalmente Stephen, con una mano frotando distraídamente la espalda de Tony.

"Ponlo aquí para que podamos examinarlo", dijo Wong, señalando una mesa.

Stephen dejó a Tony en la mesa, envolviéndolo en la chaqueta del traje. Tony alcanzó a Stephen, haciéndole agarrar sus manos.

"Sus ropas no se encogieron", dijo Wong, mirando fijamente el atroz pañal improvisado.

"Una vez más, el maestro de lo obvio", Stephen dijo bruscamente. "Nunca he tenido que lidiar exactamente con esto antes".

Wong suspiró y entró por una puerta, volviendo un momento después. Wong se quedó quieto cuando retiro la chaqueta, al ver el pecho del niño lleno de cicatrices. Stephen observó en shock cuando Wong envolvía a Tony con pericia en el pañal de tela.

"¿Tenemos pañales en Kamar-Taj?", Preguntó Stephen.

"Tenemos miembros con familias, sabes", dijo Wong, moviendo sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Tony.

Stephen suspiró, tratando de ignorar el flujo de datos que VIERNES había transmitido a través de las gafas.

"VIERNES, por favor, eso distrae", murmuró.

"Lo siento", dijo VIERNES, encogiendo la pantalla.

Se unió a Wong, sus propias manos girando sobre el pequeño cuerpo de Tony mientras intentaban descifrar la maldición.

"No me di cuenta de que la bruja era tan talentosa", dijo Wong. "Esta es una maldición muy complicada".

"¿Dónde está la bruja?"

"Encerrado. Ella no será de ninguna ayuda."

"No pensé que lo fuera", dijo Stephen, ayudando a Tony a sentarse. Él conjuró otra mariposa, con sus labios temblando en una sonrisa ante la risa emocionada del niño.

"¿Tenemos ropa de niños por ahí?", Preguntó Stephen.

"Debería haber algo en la sala de almacenamiento. Cajón inferior ", dijo Wong.

"Iré por ellos", dijo Stephen, dándose la vuelta para alejarse. Llegó hasta la puerta cuando Tony dejó escapar un gemido de horror.

Stephen giró, mirando al niño con los ojos muy abiertos. El rostro de Tony estaba arruinado por el terror, con las pequeñas manos estirándose hacia Stephen. Ese no era el grito de un niño que no quería que alguien se marchara; Era el grito de alguien verdaderamente asustado.

Stephen cruzó la habitación y tomó a Tony en sus brazos. El niño se aferró a él, llorando mientras Stephen lo callaba suavemente.

Wong los miró fijamente. "Iré a buscar la ropa", dijo, dejando a Stephen para consolar a Tony.

Stephen frunció el ceño al chico en sus brazos. Tony lo miró, parpadeando, con los ojos marrones llenos de lágrimas.

"Apegadi a mí, ¿no?", Murmuró Stephen. Sería difícil si Tony no lo perdía de vista. Rebotó a Tony en su cadera, rozando sus nudillos sobre las mejillas regordetas de Tony. Él era el Hechicero Supremo. No podía dejarlo todo para cuidar a Tony Stark.

Tony le dio una sonrisa tentativa, con lágrimas manchando sus mejillas.

"¿Step?" Preguntó Tony.

"¿Qué?", Dijo Stephen. "No hablo dos años".

"¿Steph?" Tony lo intentó de nuevo, tocándose la cara.

"Creo que está tratando de decir tu nombre", dijo VIERNES.

Stephen miró a Tony. "¿Stephen?" Preguntó él.

Tony sonrió, acariciando la perilla de Stephen. "Ste-phen", dijo lentamente.

"Oh, diablos", dijo Stephen. ¿Tony tenía todos sus recuerdos? ¿Era un hombre adulto atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño o era un niño pequeño? ¿Recordaría todo esto? ¿el podía hablar? Stephen no le había dicho al niño su nombre. ¿Y si lo recordaba todo? ¿Cambiaría eso la forma en que trabajaran con la maldición?

El regreso de Wong lo sacó de sus pensamientos medio asustados. Wong tenía una camisa a rayas y un par de pantalones en la mano.

"Ojalá le queden. No necesitamos que nadie vea esas cicatrices ".

Juntos, los dos hombres vistieron a Tony. El chico pareció pensar que era un juego divertido, reír y empujar los artículos ofensivos. Finalmente, lograron ponerle la ropa encima. Encajan lo suficientemente bien.

"¿Con qué frecuencia voy a tener que cambiar ese pañal?" Stephen preguntó de repente.

"No lo harás", dijo Wong. "Magia, ¿recuerdas? Se deshace de los residuos".

"Por supuesto que tenemos pañales mágicos", dijo Stephen, recogiendo a Tony de nuevo.

Wong los observó por un momento, concentrándose en Tony. ese chico, ese niño, ese era Tony Stark?

"Es una maldición complicada, con demasiadas capas", dijo Wong. "Podríamos revertir la parte que lo hizo joven, pero ..."

"Pero no tenemos forma de saber qué le hará eso", dijo Stephen, conjurando otra mariposa con la que Tony podía jugar. Él puso los ojos en blanco mientras el niño se metía la mariposa en la boca. No estaba seguro de si eso era solo un niño pequeño siendo un niño pequeño o Tony siendo Tony. A veces Tony Stark actuaba como un niño.

"Exactamente", dijo Wong, asintiendo.

"¿Y qué, Stark vuelve otra vez? Será divertido explicarlo", dijo Stephen, llamando a otra mariposa para el deleite de Tony.

"Podemos revertir la maldición completa", dijo Wong. "Pero tomará tiempo. Necesitamos eliminar todos los elementos de la maldición a la vez, por lo que necesitamos descubrir cada elemento ".

Stephen puso su mano sobre el pecho de Tony. "Además de hacerlo más joven, no puedo detectar otra parte activa de la maldición".

"Parece que las otras partes se activan cuando intentamos revertir el envejecimiento", dijo Wong.

Stephen suspiró, pasándose los dedos por el pelo.

"¿Y qué? "Nos quedamos con un Tony Stark de dos años en el futuro previsible", preguntó Stephen.

"No", dijo Wong, recogiendo un libro y mirando directamente a Stephen. " Tú te quedarás con un Tony Stark de dos años en un futuro previsible".

Con eso, Wong salió de la habitación, dejando a Stephen mirando al niño en sus brazos.

"Vas a tener que explicarle esto a la Sra. Potts", dijo VIERNES en el oído de Stephen. Stephen suspiró, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza. No le gustaría decirle a Pepper Potts que su ex novio ahora tenía dos años. Al menos ya no estaban comprometidos.

Tony se acercó y le dio una palmada en la mejilla a Stephen, sonriéndole ampliamente. Stephen le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Nunca se aburre cerca tuyo, ¿verdad, Tony?", Dijo Stephen.

"¡Stephen!" Tony grito alegremente, abrazándolo.

"No, la vida nunca es aburrida alrededor del jefe", dijo VIERNES.

"Bueno, ahora tu jefe es oficialmente el jefe en pañales", dijo Stephen.

"Eso fue horrible", respondió VIERNES." Mi matriz de humor se está borrando por pura horribilidad".

"Oh, cállate", dijo Stephen. "¿Quién te enseñó a ser descarado?"

"¿Quién crees?" Preguntó VIERNES dulcemente.

"¡Cállate!" Tony dijo, sonriendo.

"Oh, niño", dijo Stephen. Movió a Tony para poder abrir un portal. Tony miró con asombro, alcanzando las chispas naranjas.

"No toques", dijo Stephen, acunando a Tony con cuidado. Cruzó el portal y entró en el laboratorio de Stark.

Tony miró a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos, una lenta sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

Stephen dijo una oración silenciosa a cualquier poder superior que escuchara.

Su vida estaba a punto de volverse infinitamente más interesante.


	2. No sabía que tenías un hijo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper tiene una pequeña crisis cuando ve a Tony, Stephen se convierte en consultor de Stark Industries, Tony odia el yogur.

Stephen Strange no era bueno con los niños. No tenía mucha experiencia con niños. Había sido un importante neurocirujano, más preocupado por su reputación que por formar una familia. No tenía tiempo para una familia. Christine le había dicho a menudo que no tenía tiempo para nadie más que para sí mismo y para su ego.

Después del accidente que le había costado las manos, definitivamente no había interactuado con niños, y luego entre el entrenamiento en Kamar-Taj, derrotar a Dormammu, enviar a Thor y Loki en campante camino, y derrotar a Thanos, los niños no habían estado en la parte superior de su lista de preocupaciones.

Entonces, ¿por qué era él quien se quedaba con un Tony Stark de dos años?

Tony se sentó en uno de los bancos de trabajo en su laboratorio, jugando con un par de mariposas azules que Stephen había convocado. Llevaba ropas mal combinadas y holgadas; Las únicas que habían obtenido de Kamar-Taj.

"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer, VIERNES?", Preguntó Stephen, frotándose las sienes.

"No me pregunte, Doc. El jefe no me dio subrutinas de niñera. Se los dio a Karen.

Stephen parpadeó. "¿Quién demonios es Karen?"

"La IA de Peter Parker" Dijo VIERNES.

"Correcto", dijo Stephen. Honestamente no le importaba. Siguió mirando a Tony, tratando de mantener su pánico a raya.

Tony fue maldecido. Tenía dos años, pero Stephen no sabía si todavía tenía todos sus recuerdos de adulto, o si era un verdadero niño de dos años. Todavía tenía todas las cicatrices, las cuales se veían absolutamente horrorosas en un niño de dos años.

Stephen observo un movimiento proveniente de la esquina del laboratorio. Se tensó, listo para saltar y agarrar a Tony.

"Son solo los bots", dijo VIERNES. Stephen se obligó a relajarse, mirando cómo el bot se movía hacia la mesa, investigando al niño que estaba sentado en ella.

Tony vio a Dum-E y su rostro se iluminó. Alcanzó al bot, casi cayendo de la mesa. La capa se aseguró de que no se cayera, envolviéndose alrededor de la cintura del niño.

Tony arrulló al bot y le dio unas palmaditas a Dum-E en la cabeza. Stephen no pudo evitar sonreír.

"¿Cómo se llama?", Preguntó Stephen a VIERNES, contento de poder quitarse las gafas en el laboratorio.

"Dum-E", dijo VIERNES.

Stephen asintió y se acercó. Tony le sonrió, todavía acariciando al bot.

"Dum-E", dijo Stephen, tocando al bot junto a la pequeña mano de Tony.

"Dum-E!" Tony dijo. "Dum-E, ¿cállate?"

Stephen gimió cuando Dum-E se hundió tristemente.

"Mira, heriste sus sentimientos", dijo Stephen, palmeando el bot.

"¿Dum-E triste?"

"Sí, Dum-E triste", dijo Stephen. No podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo. Tal vez esto era un sueño, o lo habían transportado a una dimensión diferente. Tal vez finalmente se había roto y perdido la cabeza.

Tony miró a Dum-E, acariciando suavemente su garra. El bot abría la garra, haciendo sonreír al niño. Mientras Tony estaba distraído, VIERNES realizó escaneos en él.

"Parece sano, doctor Strange", dijo VIERNES, mostrando una representación holográfica del niño.

Los ojos de Stephen la recorrieron, mirando rápidamente viejas cicatrices y heridas. Había leído los periódicos, visto las imágenes. Sabía por lo que Tony había pasado. Le sorprendió que el hombre hubiera sobrevivido a todo eso.

"No hay lesiones recientes", dijo Stephen, girando el holograma. Oyó un fuerte ruido detrás de él y giró.

"¡Que no se te caiga!", Dijo. "¡Stark ya tiene suficiente daño cerebral!"

Tony colgó del brazo de Dum-E por su pierna, perplejo y enojado. Dejó escapar un indignado gemido, con el rostro rojo y las lágrimas reuniéndose en sus ojos. La Capa se lanzó alrededor del bot y el niño, tratando de agarrarlo. Dum-E retrocedió, sacando a Tony del alcance de la Capa.

Los gritos de Tony resonaron en el laboratorio.

"Steph! ¡Stephen!" Gritó Tony.

Stephen suspiró y se acercó, alejando al niño de Dum-E. "Claramente no eres un robot cuidador de niños", murmuró Stephen, apoyando a Tony en su cadera.

La cara de Tony todavía estaba arrugada mientras lloraba, grandes sollozos mezclados con el nombre de Stephen.

Stephen le frotó la espalda y rebotó a Tony torpemente en su cadera. "Vamos, Tony, Dum-E no quiso asustarte. Probablemente estaba confundido".

Dum-E asintió.

"¿Ves?" Dijo Stephen. "Él simplemente no sabe qué hacer contigo. Yo no sé qué hacer contigo."

Tony inhalo, tomando respiraciones entrecortadas mientras se calmaba lentamente.

"La azúcar en su sangre está un poco baja", dijo VIERNES en voz baja.

"¿Tienes hambre?", Preguntó Stephen. "¿Quieres comida?"

Tony asintió solemnemente, con una mano en el pelo de Stephen. Se metió la otra mano en la boca, mordiéndose los nudillos.

Stephen suspiró, tomando suavemente la mano cubierta de saliva de Tony. "Eres asqueroso", dijo Stephen.

Tony le sonrió. Stephen dejó escapar una carcajada. "Vamos a buscar comida, entonces."

"Hay un refrigerador en la esquina", dijo VIERNES, iluminándolo. Stephen llevó a Tony, que aún seguía resoplando, a la nevera. Él lo abrió. Estaba casi tan vacío como el del santuario. Y había algo... creciendo... en el estante inferior.

"El jefe no es un fanático de limpiar el refrigerador", dijo VIERNES.

"Claramente", respondió secamente Stephen.

"¿Tony?" Llamó una mujer. "¡Voy a entrar, será mejor que estés presentable!"

"Oh diablos", dijo Stephen, cerrando la nevera.

"Diablos", dijo Tony, aferrándose al cuello de Stephen.

"No usamos esas palabras, Tony", dijo Stephen, mirando a Pepper Potts entrar al laboratorio.

Pepper se detuvo, observando mientras la Capa de Levitación la saludaba tímidamente. Ella le devolvió el saludo, confundida.

"¿No estás usualmente pegado al Doctor Strange?", Preguntó ella.

La capa hizo un gesto hacia la esquina. Se giró, subiendo las cejas al ver a Stephen Strange de pie en el laboratorio, con un niño pequeño en su cadera. El niño tenía el rostro hundido contra el cuello de Stephen, y una de las manos de Stephen frotaba suavemente círculos en la espalda del niño.

"No sabía que tenías un hijo", dijo Pepper lentamente. "¿Tony sabe que lo trajiste aquí? ¿Tony sabe que tienes un hijo? ¿Dónde está Tony de todos modos?"

Stephen tragó saliva. Él subió a Tony en su cadera. "¿Puedes saludar a la Sra. Potts?", Preguntó Stephen. Tony sacudió la cabeza, ocultando su rostro más contra su cuello. Pepper pensó que era una de las cosas más adorables que había visto jamas.

No quería admitir la punzada en su pecho ante la vista. Le hizo pensar en cómo Tony había querido un hijo. No podía lamentar no haber traído uno al mundo, especialmente teniendo en cuenta todo lo que sucedió después de que Stephen Strange había entrado en su vida, pero la visión de Stephen Strange con un niño en sus brazos la hizo pensar en lo que podría haber sido.

"Pepper es una amiga", le dijo Stephen a Tony, observando el destello de tristeza cruzar la cara de Pepper. Sabiendo lo que ella estaba pensando.

Tony finalmente levantó la cabeza del hombro de Stephen, mirando a Pepper y haciendo una tímida ola.

Pepper dejó caer su café.

La Capa lo sostuvo justo antes de que tocara el suelo, colocando la taza con cuidado en la mesa de trabajo.

"¿Tony?" Preguntó Pepper, cubriéndose la boca. Ella conocía esos ojos. Por supuesto, era totalmente concebible que Tony tuviera unos cuantos hijos dispersos por todo el mundo, pero no uno tan joven. Él no la había engañado, lo sabía. Ella confiaba en él, lo amaba, solo no había podido amar a Iron Man de la misma forma que a Tony Stark.

Tony hundió su rostro contra Stephen, inhalando.

"Shh, ella no está enojada", dijo Stephen, rebotándolo ligeramente. Él asintió con la cabeza a Pepper, caminando lentamente hacia ella. Pepper observó, bajando lentamente la mano.

"Saluda a Pepper, Tony", dijo Stephen. Tony levantó la cabeza de nuevo, con los ojos castaños empapados de lágrimas.

"Hola, Pep", dijo Tony, hipo después de su nombre.

"Hola, Tony", susurró Pepper, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Dejarás que te tome?", Preguntó Stephen, mirando al niño en sus brazos. Tony sacudió la cabeza, aferrándose más a Stephen. "Está bien, está bien", dijo Stephen, medio rodando los ojos. Miró a Pepper.

"Creo que tiene hambre", dijo Stephen disculpándose.

Pepper todavía estaba tratando de comprender el hecho de que Stephen estaba sosteniendo a un Tony de dos años. Ella sacudió su cabeza.

"Tengo un plátano y un yogurt en mi oficina. Él es bienvenido, si me dices qué demonios está pasando... "

Los labios de Stephen se contrajeron. "Puedo hacer eso."

La capa le entregó los lentes de Tony a Stephen de nuevo, y Stephen suspiró y se los volvió a colocar. La capa se ubicó sobre los hombros de Stephen. Tony lo alcanzó, agarrando un puñado de su cuello. Stephen le dio una palmada a Dum-E en la cabeza mientras caminaba, siguiendo a Pepper fuera del laboratorio. Tony saludó a Dum-E y el bot le devolvió el saludo.

Pepper lo llevó al ascensor, incapaz de apartar los ojos de Tony. El siguió mirándola furtivamente, ocultando su rostro en el hombro de Stephen cuando lo atraparon. Tony levantó la cabeza de nuevo, mostrándole una sonrisa rápida antes de esconderse de nuevo. La próxima vez que él levantó la cabeza, ella le sacó la lengua, haciéndole reír con alegría. Stephen sonrió en los cabellos de Tony cuando las puertas se abrieron.

"Comenzando a ligar desde pequeño, obviamente", dijo secamente Stephen. Pepper echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se echó a reír.

"Por aquí", dijo Pepper, caminando por el pasillo, los talones chocando contra la baldosa. Stephen la siguió, la Capa sobresaliendo impresionantemente detrás de él. Tony saludó a algunas personas a medida que pasaban, haciendo que esas personas miraran dos veces. Era raro ver a un niño aquí.

Pepper cerró la puerta de su oficina detrás de ellos, abrió su pequeña nevera y sacó un yogur y una cuchara, y ella tomó un plátano de un cajón. Stephen se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Pepper, Tony en su regazo.

Tony miró a su alrededor con interés, mordiéndose los nudillos otra vez. Pepper pelo el plátano y se lo entrega a Stephen. Stephen le dio las gracias y partió un trozo, entregándoselo a Tony.

Tony lo tomó con ambas manos, lo metió entre sus dedos y sonrió.

"Cómelo", dijo Stephen, guiando la mano de Tony hacia su boca. Tony se metió el plátano en la boca y se mordió los labios.

"Habla", dijo Pepper, sentándose a su lado.

Stephen le dio a Tony otro trozo de plátano, apoyando al niño en su regazo. "Una bruja de otra dimensión en Central Park. Tenía las cosas bajo control, pero...

"¿Pero apareció Iron Man?", Preguntó Pepper, viendo a Tony comer.

"Apareció Iron Man", confirmó Stephen. "La bruja le arrojó algo, y él cayó. VIERNES dijo que ambos se desmayaron. La Capa los atrapó, y sometí a la bruja. Cuando Wong se llevó a la bruja, corrí para ver cómo estaba Tony. La armadura se retrajo y... "Stephen hizo un gesto al niño en su regazo. "Tony tenía dos años".

"¿Es permanente?", Preguntó Pepper, abriendo el yogur. Tony la observó, chupándose los dedos con plátano.

"Es una maldición", dijo Stephen, "podemos eliminarla, pero hay muchas capas. Podríamos haberle quitado la parte que lo mantiene joven, pero no sabemos cómo lo afectaría".

Pepper sumergió la cuchara en el yogur, recogiendo un poco y ofreciéndole la cuchara a Tony. Tony abrió la boca, tomando el yogur. Tragó saliva, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

"¡No!" Gritó Tony, apartando el yogurt.

Stephen ahogó su risa, y Pepper puso los ojos en blanco. "Bien, más para mí", dijo Pepper, tomando un bocado del yogur. Tony la miró con suspicacia, seguro de que iba a tratar de alimentarlo más. Stephen rompió otro trozo de plátano y se lo dio a Tony. Tony lo metió en la boca.

"Wong está haciendo que los estudiantes de Kamar-Taj busquen soluciones", dijo Stephen. Se comunicaría con Wong más tarde para asegurarse de que realmente lo estaba haciendo. De hecho...

"VIERNES, ¿puedes enviar un mensaje a Wong sobre eso?"

"Claro, Doc", dijo VIERNES.

"Gracias", dijo Stephen, dándole a Tony el ultimo trozo de plátano. Podría acostumbrarse a la IA. Ella era de mucha ayuda.

"Wong dijo que, por supuesto, él está buscando una solución, que no puede dejar que cuides a Tony Stark para toda la vida. Tienes un trabajo que hacer ", dijo VIERNES.

Stephen puso los ojos en blanco, tomó una servilleta de Pepper y limpió la cara de Tony. "Ni siquiera voy a responder eso", murmuró Stephen.

Pepper observó a Tony levantarse, balanceándose sobre los muslos de Stephen y acariciando las mejillas de Stephen. Stephen le sonrió.

"¿De dónde sacó esa ropa?" Preguntó Pepper. Tony no sería atrapado ni muerto en una camisa a rayas y pantalones cortos.

"La selección fue limitada en Kamar-Taj, y no tengo exactamente dinero para salir y comprarle nuevos", dijo Stephen, manteniendo una mano cerca de Tony para asegurarse de que no se cayera.

Pepper se levantó y caminó alrededor de su escritorio, sentándose. Ella escribió rápidamente, y luego abrió un cajón. Le entregó una tarjeta de crédito negra a Stephen con el logotipo de Stark Industries en ella.

"Ahora estás listado como un consultor para SI", dijo Pepper. "No hay límite y está a tu nombre. Siéntete libre de comprar lo que el necesite, y lo que tu necesites todo lo que dure esto".

Stephen parpadeó, mirando un poco sorprendido. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que tenía dinero ilimitado para gastar.

Quería devolverlo, Pepper podía verlo.

"Mire, doctor, Stephen", dijo, "puedo decir que Tony está apegado a ti. Me ofrecería a cuidarlo, pero algo me dice que no te dejará ".

"Gritó cuando intenté irme en Kamar-Taj", dijo Stephen. "Pero no parecía como un grito de ira de que me fuera. Él estaba asustado."

Tony abrazó el cuello de Stephen, sus pequeños brazos apretados alrededor de él. Stephen le frotó la espalda, observando a Pepper mirarlos.

"Bueno, él confía en ti", dijo Pepper. "Eres uno de los pocos en los que confía".

Stephen inclinó la cabeza. "Tony y yo apenas interactuamos".

"Pero aun así confía en ti", dijo Pepper. "Por todo lo que hiciste durante lo de Thanos, en Titán y más allá", su voz era suave. Stephen bajó los ojos. Se preguntó si ella sabía...

Pepper se limitó a sonreírle. "Lo estás haciendo muy bien hasta ahora".

"Apenas han pasado tres horas", señaló Stephen, moviendo su cabeza hacia atrás para que Tony dejara de intentar meter sus dedos en la boca de Stephen.

Pepper solo sonrió, luego se acomodó para una discusión más seria. "¿Hacemos público esto?", Preguntó en voz baja, mirando a Tony acariciar la barba de Stephen.

"Absolutamente no", dijo Stephen de inmediato. Abrazo a Tony y el chico sonrió alegremente, acurrucándose cerca de él. "Tony ya es un objetivo como adulto. Si se sabe que él es un niño indefenso de dos años, me imagino que los intentos de secuestro se irán por las nubes. Ya le ha pasado bastante. Merece ser feliz, incluso con toda esta...mierda que está pasando ".

"Estoy de acuerdo", dijo Pepper, escribiendo rápidamente en su computadora. "Voy a decir que Tony se tomó un sabático, pero solo si alguien preguntan. Los mantendremos tranquilos.

Stephen asintió de acuerdo. "¿Tienes agua?"

"Sí, por supuesto", dijo Pepper, entregándole una botella a Stephen. Lo sostuvo con una mano temblorosa extendiéndola hacia la capa. La capa retiro la tapa y luego ayudó a Stephen a estabilizarla para que Tony la bebiera. Tony agarró la botella de agua con cuidado, la Capa cubría sus manos.

"Gracias", Stephen susurró a la Capa. Salpicaría agua por toda la cara de Tony si hubiera tratado de sostener la botella por su cuenta. La Capa le palmeó la mejilla con cariño.

Tony terminó lo que quería del agua y se acurrucó en el pecho de Stephen, lentamente cerrando los ojos. Stephen lo sostuvo cerca, viendo como Pepper seguía tecleando.

"Tenemos una guardería en la torre Stark para empleados con niños. Lo he registrado como Tony Strange ", dijo Pepper.

"¡¿Qué?!", Stephen gritó. Tony saltó, gimiendo cuando fue sacado de su casi sueño. "Lo siento", Stephen le susurró a Tony, calmándolo. Miró a Pepper. "¿Qué quieres decir con 'Tony Strange'?"

"Tú mismo dijiste que no puede ser Tony Stark. Ni siquiera tienes que usar la guardería, pero está ahí si la necesitas. Solo di que es tu sobrino o algo así.

"No me siento cómodo dejándolo solo con los demás", dijo Stephen después de un rato. "Todavía no, no mientras la maldición sea reciente".

Pepper se limitó a sonreírle suavemente. "Hablando de eso, ¿se quedará contigo en el Santuario?"

Stephen se quedó en silencio por un momento. "No creo que tener a un niño de dos años en un santuario lleno de artefactos mágicos que, literalmente, puedan comérselo, sea una buena idea".

"Tal vez no, entonces", dijo Pepper. "Quédate en el penthouse de Tony en la torre". Ella inclinó la cabeza pensando. "Iba a decir que se sentiría cómodo allí, pero no estoy seguro". ¿Lo estaría? ¿El recuerda...todo?

"No estoy seguro", dijo Stephen con sinceridad. "Sabía mi nombre sin que yo se lo dijera, pensamos, pero ha estado actuando como un niño normal de dos años". Stephen se encogió de hombros. "Hasta que pueda confirmar lo contrario, creo que es solo... joven".

"¿Puedes leer su mente o algo?" Preguntó Pepper.

"No", dijo Stephen. "Incluso si pudiera, no lo haría. No a Tony. A él no le gusta la magia. Nunca rompería la santidad de su mente. Él me odiaría".

Pepper asintió. "Entonces quédate en el penthouse".

"He actualizado su acceso, doctor", dijo VIERNES. "Ahora tiene acceso a los niveles de la suite en la Torre Stark y a todas las áreas relacionadas, así como al complejo. Básicamente, tienes los mismos permisos que el jefe, pero mantendré algunos de sus proyectos bajo llave. "

"No esperaría menos, VIERNES", dijo Stephen, sonriendo levemente.

Volvió a mirar la tarjeta de crédito que descansaba en el borde del escritorio. Pepper lo vio mirandola. "Como dije, úsalo para lo que necesites. Si el Santuario necesita algo, tú necesitas algo, Tony necesita algo, está bien. Considera que es un agradecimiento por adelantado de parte de Tony por cuidarlo".

Stephen respiró hondo y finalmente asintió, tomando la tarjeta.

"Me gustaría quedarme con usted, doctor", dijo VIERNES. "Confío en ti, pero me sentiría mejor si pudiera vigilarlo".

"Por supuesto, VIERNES", dijo Stephen. "¿Tengo que usar las gafas en todas partes?"

"No", dijo Pepper, metiendo la mano en un cajón y sacando un nuevo Starkphone. "Este es uno de los modelos especiales que Tony hizo como módulo para VIERNES".

Stephen lo tomó. "Gracias. Traeré los anteojos conmigo para que pueda leer cualquier escaneo que hagas de él, pero lo último que quiero es que alguien piense que los robé".

Pepper asintió. "Un movimiento inteligente." Ella se recostó. "Vamos a tener que decirle a Rhodey y a los Vengadores".

Stephen hizo una mueca. "Genial", dijo secamente. "Tal vez después de conseguir ropa nueva para Tony?"

"Voy a convocar a una reunión en los días próximos", dijo Pepper. "Tony es conocido por desaparecer durante días. No pensarán nada de eso.

Stephen asintió, acercando a Tony. La boca del niño estaba abierta, respirando lenta y profundamente. Le pasó los dedos por el pelo suave.

"VIERNES, por favor, muéstrame una foto del penthouse de Stark", dijo Stephen. VIERNES se vio obligado, dándole a Stephen un momento para estudiar la fotografía. "Gracias."

Stephen se puso de pie, Tony en sus brazos. "Debería irme entonces. Le dejaré dormir la siesta y luego iré a comprarle lo que necesite. La Capa recogió la tarjeta de crédito y el teléfono celular."

"Por supuesto", dijo Pepper, levantándose. Caminó alrededor de su escritorio, parándose más cerca de Stephen que nunca antes. Ella tocó suavemente la cabeza de Tony y besó su sien. "Gracias, Stephen, por cuidar de él".

Stephen asintió. Se sentía marginalmente responsable de que Tony terminara en esta posición. Haría lo que fuera necesario para que Tony volviera a su estado normal. Con un ajuste rápido, Stephen convocó un portal al penthouse. "

Se despidió de Pepper. "Estaré en contacto."

"Buena suerte", dijo Pepper, observándolos paso a paso. Se quedó mirando el lugar donde había estado el portal, sacudiendo la cabeza. Esperaba, por el bien de Stephen, que pudieran romper la maldición rápidamente.

:::

Stephen cruzó el portal de la habitación de Tony Stark. Colocó suavemente al niño en la cama, sin molestarse en ocultar la sonrisa cuando Tony suspiró mientras dormía, acurrucándose en el colchón.

Stephen miró a su alrededor. Necesitaba algo más que ponerse. No podía ir de compras con su atuendo de hechicero sin llamar la atención. Se sintió un poco extraño al pasar por el vestidor de Tony, buscando algo que pudiera quedarle bien. Pensó en abrir un portal para tomar algo del santuario, pero necesitaba lavar la ropa.

Finalmente encontró una vieja sudadera de Stark Industries, estirada por el desgaste. Se quitó la túnica y se colocó la sudadera. Olía a Tony.

Se sentó en la cama, sacando el Starkphone. No podía escribir fácilmente una lista de lo que Tony necesitaba, pero podía dictárselo a VIERNES.

Con una mirada más al niño, Stephen comenzó a pensar en lo que Tony necesitaría.

Una vez que Tony se despertara, irían de compras.

Stephen estaba bastante seguro de que comprar con un niño pequeño haría que la lucha contra Thanos se viera bastante fácil.


	3. Stark Raving Hazelnuts y Marketing de Los Vengadores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen lleva a Tony a tomar helados y luego de compras.

Stephen se despertó con el grito de un niño. Se incorporó, con brillantes mándalas color naranja apareciendo. Miró a su alrededor ferozmente.

El niño que estaba a su lado gritaba y se arañaba el pecho.

Stephen recordó. Tony tenía dos años. Había estado esperando que todo hubiera sido un sueño bastante loco. Desapareció las mándalas y se acercó.

"Shh, Tony, aquí estoy", dijo Stephen en voz baja. Tony siguió gritando, retorciendo la camisa en sus pequeñas manos.

La Capa flotaba alrededor de ellos con incertidumbre, aparentemente queriendo alcanzar y envolver a Tony.

"Tony", Stephen susurró, con la mano sobre el pecho de Tony. Suavemente apoyó su mano contra el pecho agitado.

El toque pareció sacar a Tony de su terror, sus grandes ojos marrones se clavaron en los de Stephen. Tony dejó escapar un gemido, levantando sus brazos hacia Stephen. Stephen tiró del niño contra su pecho, meciéndolo de un lado a otro.

Los sollozos de pánico de Tony comenzaron a calmarse lentamente cuando Stephen se puso de pie y caminó por la habitación, haciendo que Tony saltara sobre su cadera. Stephen le habló en voz baja, saltando de tema en tema, con pensamientos confusos que corrían por su mente.

Pensó en la forma en que Tony había arañado su pecho, las cicatrices. Parecía apoyar la hipótesis de que todavía tenía todos sus recuerdos, o al menos los había soñado. Fue un pensamiento inquietante. Ningún niño de dos años debería tener que lidiar con las pesadillas de Tony Stark.

Tony Stark no debería tener que lidiar con sus propias pesadillas. El hombre había pasado por más de lo que la mayoría de las personas pasarían en cuatro vidas.

Tony finalmente se calló, inhalando en el hombro de Stephen. Stephen se recostó en la esquina de la cama, Tony se balanceó en su regazo. Tony lo abrazó con fuerza alrededor del cuello mientras Stephen le frotaba la espalda.

"VIERNES, ¿cuánto tiempo estuvimos durmiendo?", Preguntó Stephen. No había querido quedarse dormido después de hacer una lista de compras, pero la respiración tranquila de Tony y la tranquilidad de la habitación lo habían derribado.

"Estuviste dormido por menos de una hora", dijo VIERNES. "El jefe un poco más de dos".

"Gracias", dijo Stephen, limpiando las lágrimas de las mejillas de Tony. "Vamos a limpiarte, ¿hmm?"

Tony resopló y se aferró a Stephen cuando el hechicero entró en el baño. Dejó a Tony en el mostrador, agarrando una toalla y mojándola con agua tibia. Lo apretó lo mejor que pudo, ignorando el temblor en sus manos. Sonrió suavemente a Tony mientras limpiaba los mocos y lágrimas en la cara del niño.

"¿Mejor?" Preguntó Stephen.

Tony asintió, los ojos todavía rojos. Stephen enjuagó el paño y miró su reflejo. Su caballo extrañamente enredado y se veía cansado. Se frotó la cara y usó rápidamente la magia para alisar su cabello.

“¿Doc?” La voz de VIERNES vino de la habitación. Stephen levantó a Tony y lo llevó de vuelta al dormitorio.

"Sí, ¿VIERNES?" Stephen preguntó, poniendo a Tony de nuevo en la cama. Tony se levantó de la cama y se tambaleó hacia la ventana con las piernas inestables. Stephen lo vigilaba mientras el chico paseaba por la habitación.

“Happy Hogan está subiendo con una pañalera. La Sra. Potts le contó lo que sucedió y le pidió que consiguiera algunas cosas esenciales para usted.

"Maravilloso", dijo Stephen, levantándose ante el golpe en la puerta. Stephen comenzó a caminar fuera del dormitorio, deteniéndose ante el grito de pánico de Tony. Stephen suspiró y se volvió, tomando al chico en sus brazos.

"Lo siento", susurró en el cabello de Tony. Tony se aferró a su cuello con una mano, mordiéndose los nudillos de la otra.

"Lo siento", Tony murmuró. El corazón de Stephen se rompió un poco con eso.

"Está bien, Tony", dijo Stephen.

"¿Doctor Strange?" Happy gritó a través de la puerta. "Pepper dijo que estabas aquí".

"Ya voy" Respondió Stephen. Desplazó a Tony a un brazo, las piernas del niño a ambos lados de su cintura. Él abrió la puerta.

La boca de Happy se abrió al ver a un niño con la cara roja en los brazos de Stephen. "Esperaba que Pepper estuviera bromeando".

"Me gustaría que fuera una broma", dijo Stephen, dando un paso atrás. Tony vio a Happy entrar. "Saluda a Happy, Tony".

Tony se sacó la mano de la boca. "Hola", dijo en voz baja, enterrando rápidamente su rostro en el cuello de Stephen.

"Pesadillas", dijo Stephen.

Happy asintió, claramente inseguro de qué hacer. Le tendió la pañalera de diseñador. "Pepper preparo esto. Ella dijo que debería servir hasta que compres lo que necesites”.

"Gracias", dijo Stephen, tomando el bolso y poniéndolo en la mesa. Se sentó, Tony en su regazo. Happy miró, de pie torpemente mientras Stephen sacaba un paquete de pañales, algunos bocadillos, una camisa nueva para Tony, un par de zapatitos y un biberón de Iron Man. Stephen se echó a reír, poniéndolo en la mesa. Tony lanzo uno de los zapatos al otro lado de la habitación, sonriendo cuando golpeó la pared.

"No lanzamos cosas", dijo Stephen, riendo en voz baja. Happy recogió el zapato y lo puso de nuevo en la mesa.

"He visto al Sr. Stark pasar por cosas extrañas desde que volvió de Afganistán", dijo Happy, mirando a su jefe de dos años. "Pero tengo que decir, esto se lleva el premio".

Tony sonrió a Happy, saludando ligeramente. Happy le devolvió el saludo, desconcertado.

"Me imagino", dijo Stephen. Cogió la camisa nueva y toco la nariz de Tony. "Vamos a ponerte esta camisa. Te quedará mejor. Levanta los brazos.” Tony levantó los brazos y Stephen le quitó la vieja camisa a rayas de Kamar-Taj. Se tomó un momento para revisar el pecho de Tony. Las cicatrices parecían las mismas. Había estado preocupado después de la pesadilla de Tony, de que se hubiera vuelto a lastimar.

Stephen puso la camiseta negra perfectamente respetable a Tony, tirando de ella sobre su barriga. "Ves, queda mejor".

"Pepper sabe de ropa", dijo Happy. Buscando en su bolsillo. "También anotó las tallas que pensó que sería de Tony". Stephen tomó el trozo de papel de Happy, mirando la cuidada letra de Pepper.

"Dile a Pepper que dije gracias", dijo Stephen, guardándose el papel en el bolsillo. No necesitaría los papales para Tony gracias al pañal mágico, pero los tendría a mano por si acaso.

Happy asintió, todavía cautivada por Tony. Tony se estiró, acariciando la mano de Happy. Happy se arrodilló, sonriéndole.

"Hola," dijo Happy.

Tony arrulló y palmeó la cara de Happy. Se volvió y miró a Stephen con una sonrisa. Happy rió, haciendo cosquillas en el estómago de Tony. Tony chilló de risa, casi pateando a Happy en la cara.

Tony sonrió felizmente, acomodándose en el regazo de Stephen mientras Happy se levantaba.

"Tengo que volver con Pepper", dijo, "pero llama si necesitas algo. Pepper dijo que él no está cómodo lejos de ti, pero haremos lo que podamos para ayudar".

"Y lo aprecio", dijo Stephen. Happy se inclinó y se despidió de Tony.

"¡Adiós!" Tony gritó cuando Happy salió, la risa de Happy resonó en la habitación cuando la puerta se cerró.

Stephen llevó el biberón al fregadero, colocando a Tony en el mostrador para que pudiera lavarlo. "¿Qué tenemos en esta nevera? Esperemos que no haya nada vivo”.

Abrió la nevera y se sorprendió gratamente al ver una botella de jugo de manzana. reviso la fecha, la vertió en la taza y atornilló la tapa. Se lo entregó a Tony, observando mientras el chico lo bebía.

"Listo", dijo Tony, devolviéndolo.

"Gracias", dijo Stephen, llenándolo de nuevo y metiéndolo en la bolsa de pañales. Tomó a Tony de nuevo en sus brazos, sonriéndole.

"Bueno, ¿qué dices si vamos de compras?"

"¡Bien!", dijo Tony. Stephen agarró los zapatos que Pepper le había enviado y luchó por ponerlos en los pies de Tony. Tony pateando ciertamente no estaba ayudando.

"Eres un pequeño monstruo", dijo Stephen. Tony se rió de él. Stephen se echó a reír, acomodando la bolsa de pañales y levantó a Tony. "¿Listo para salir?"

Agarró el Starkphone y lo deslizó en la bolsa, dejando caer las gafas de sol de Tony como una idea de último momento. Cambió su agarre sobre Tony y abrió un portal en un callejón. La Capa se dobló en una bufanda y se envolvió alrededor del cuello de Stephen.

Tony intento alcanzar el portal otra vez. "No se toca", dijo Stephen, dando un paso adelante. Cerró el portal y se aseguró de que tenía un buen agarre sobre Tony y la bolsa. Salieron a las calles de Nueva York. Tony metió su puño en la bufanda, riendo mientras envolvía su mano.

"Pensé que podríamos tomar un helado antes de ir de compras", dijo Stephen, sonriendo levemente cuando la cara de Tony se iluminó. Stephen entró en la heladería cercana, con la campana sonando sobre la puerta.

"¡Buenas tardes, doctor Strange!", Dijo la chica detrás del mostrador.

"Buenas tardes, Codi", dijo Stephen. Venía aquí a menudo cuando tenía un par de dólares extras.

"No sabía que tenías un niño", dijo ella, tomando una taza. "¿Lo de siempre?"

"Dos cucharadas esta vez, por favor", dijo Stephen, subiendo a Tony más arriba en su cadera. Tony presionó una mano contra el vidrio, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos. "Estás manchando con tus manos sucias todo el cristal", dijo Stephen con un resoplido.

"Está bien", dijo Codi, poniendo el vaso de helado en el mostrador. "¿Algo más, doctor?"

Stephen hurgó en la bolsa de pañales y sacó la tarjeta de crédito. "Eso debería bastar." Codi tomó la tarjeta.

"¿Industrias Stark?"

"Soy un consultor para ellos", dijo Stephen.

"¿Y el niño?"

"Cuidándolo, es de un amigo", dijo Stephen. Codi tarareó, devolviéndole la tarjeta. "Gracias". Stephen volvió a poner la tarjeta en la bolsa y agarró el helado. Se despidió con la mano mientras caminaban hacia los asientos al aire libre.

"Voy a tener que pensar una historia mejor para ti", Stephen susurró en el oído de Tony cuando se sentó. La gente sospecharía si él seguía diciendo que lo estaba cuidando como favor a un amigo. Puso la bolsa de pañales entre sus pies y Tony en su regazo. Stephen metió la cuchara y le dio un mordisco. Tony le lanzó una mirada escandalizada.

"Oye, pagué por eso, obtengo el primer bocado", dijo Stephen. La Capa golpeó la cabeza de Stephen. "Está bien, técnicamente tú lo pagaste con esa bonita tarjeta de crédito". Tomó otra cucharada y se la ofreció a Tony.

Tony abrió la boca y tomó el bocado, sonriendo alegremente.

"Mejor que el yogur, ¿verdad?", Dijo Stephen, dando otro bocado antes de ofrecerle más a Tony.

Se sentaron allí, mirando a la gente pasar. La gente les sonrió, pensando que eran un padre y un hijo que iban a tomar un helado. Tony felizmente comió cada pedacito que Stephen le ofreció.

Stephen se inclinó sobre Tony, dando otro bocado. "Aun pienso que es un poco empalagoso".

Tony le hizo una trompetilla y Stephen le lanzó una mirada escandalizada.

"Te haré saber que compre esto para ti, pequeño monstruo".

Tony hizo otra trompetilla, provocando su propia risa. Stephen no pudo detener la risa que escapó de sus labios. Tomo otro bocado y le dio de comer a Tony. Oyó un zumbido proveniente de la bolsa de pañales y sacó el Starkphone.

“Un mensaje de texto de VIERNES,” Stephen le dijo a Tony. Tony lo ignoró, metiendo sus dedos en el vaso de helado derretido. Se metió la mano en la boca, chupando el helado.

Stephen puso los ojos en blanco y miró el teléfono.

"¿Por qué no estas simplemente hablando?", Preguntó en voz baja.

No tienes el auricular puesto, y un teléfono que tiene una conversación plenamente consciente es un regalo de Tony Stark, apareció en la pantalla.

"Tiene sentido."

Pensé que no te gustaba el Stark Raving Hazelnuts, dijo VIERNES.

Stephen resopló. "Nunca dije que no me gustaba. Dije que creo que es un poco empalagoso".

Y sin embargo, la chica en el mostrador preguntó si querías lo de siempre y te dio el Stark Raving Hazelnuts sin que dijeras una sola palabra. Stephen prácticamente podía escuchar el sarcasmo que goteaba del texto.

"Descaro, demasiado descaro. Me gusta, ¿Okay?” Dijo Stephen, con las mejillas enrojecidas. Pensó que escuchó a VIERNES reír mientras dejaba caer el teléfono en la bolsa de pañales. Miró a Tony y gimió. La cara de Tony estaba cubierta de helado derretido. Tony le sonrió, aplaudiendo alegremente con sus manos pegajosas.

"Barbaro", dijo Stephen, sacando un paquete de toallitas húmedas. Tony hizo una mueca, empujando las manos de Stephen. "No nos iremos hasta que estés un poco más presentable".

Tony cedió con un suspiro dramático, sacando la lengua mientras Stephen le secaba la cara. Gruñó silenciosamente mientras Stephen limpiaba cuidadosamente cada dedo pegajoso.

"Qué desastre", dijo Stephen, tirando el vaso y toallitas húmedas. Tony levantó sus brazos hacia Stephen.

"¡Arriba!"

"Pequeño exigente", dijo Stephen, levantando a Tony en sus brazos. Agarró la bolsa de pañales y se dirigió de nuevo al callejón. Tony mantuvo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Stephen mientras hacía el portal.

"Ahora, me doy cuenta de que probablemente no hayas comprado en Target en toda tu vida", dijo Stephen, pasando por el portal, "pero ahí es donde iremos a comprar hoy. No te conseguiré ropa de bebé de diseñador, especialmente si estás atrapado así por un tiempo.  
Tony miró a su alrededor mientras salían del callejón al frente de la tienda. Stephen tomó un carrito de la compra y usó rápidamente las toallitas desinfectantes para limpiarlo. "Adentro” dijo Stephen, poniendo a Tony en el asiento. Lo abrochó, tocando la nariz de Tony cuando ya estaba asegurado.

Stephen puso la bolsa de pañales en el carrito y le entregó a Tony el biberón. Tony lo agarró con ambas manos, sonriendo a la calcomanía de Iron Man.

"Ego", murmuró Stephen, empujando el carrito en la tienda. Hizo una pausa, sacó el Starkphone y lo apoyó junto a la cadera de Tony.

"¿Me puede mostrar la lista, VIERNES?", Preguntó.

El teléfono se encendió, con la lista de compras en la que Stephen y VIERNES habían trabajado apareciendo en la pantalla.

"Gracias", dijo Stephen, caminando hacia la sección de artículos de tocador. Miró por encima el champú, agarrando uno de los más baratos para él. Se sentía mal por comprar cosas para el con la tarjeta de crédito que Pepper le había dado, pero necesitaba algunas cosas esenciales.

Tony le sonrió con cariño, golpeando el biberón contra mango del carro.

"Bien, ahora para ti", dijo Stephen, deteniéndose frente a la sección de champú para niños y bebes. "No tenía idea de que había tantos. ¿Por dónde empiezo?

Tony siguió golpeando su biberón contra el carrito, sonriendo por el ruido que hacía e ignorando a Stephen por el momento.

Los labios de Stephen se torcieron en una sonrisa cuando levantó una botella de champú para bebés con Spider-Man en ella. Abrió la tapa con el talón de su mano y la olió, con náuseas.

"Sí, esa no", dijo. Sus ojos se movieron sobre la selección y resopló ante la gran cantidad de artículos de tocador con temática de los Vengadores. Cogió la botella de Iron Man y la abrió, olfateando. Fue un poco menos ofensivo. Se lo tendió a Tony.

"¿Qué hay de este?"

Tony retrocedió ante el olor, haciendo una mueca.

"De acuerdo", dijo Stephen, devolviéndolo. "¿Por qué creen que los niños quieren oler como... ¿Explosión de osos de arándanos? ¿Qué diablos es un oso de arándanos y por qué? ¿Por qué?” Se pasó los dedos por el pelo y cogió una botella de aspecto normal. Que decía sin perfume, así que lo olió con cautela. Estaba bien, al menos para él.

"Aquí", dijo, sosteniéndolo bajo la nariz de Tony. "¿Éste?"

Tony asintió, tratando de agarrar la botella.

"No es para comer", dijo Stephen, cerrando la tapa y tirándola al carrito. Luego puso una botella de talco para bebés; no sabía si Tony lo necesitaría, pero preferiría tenerlo en vez de no. Cuando pasó por las toallitas, agarró algunas y las puso en el carrito. Agarró las banditas de los Vengadores, pensando que Tony probablemente podría hacerse algunos cortes y rasguños.

Revisó la lista, sonriendo cuando notó que VIERNES había tachado los artículos que se encontraban en el carrito "Gracias", dijo, empujando el carrito a la sección de comestibles. Escogió algunos bocadillos simples y cosas para sandwiches. VIERNES le había mencionado que Tony tenía un servicio de entrega que traería las compras si fueran necesarias. Solo quería cubrir lo básico.

"Está bien, la ropa. Para que quede constancia, odio comprar ropa”, dijo Stephen, maniobrando el carrito, tratando de evadir a otros compradores. Tony saludó a algunos de ellos y les mostró sonrisas.

"Eres un poco coqueto", dijo Stephen, frenando mientras pasaba por una sección de camisas para hombres baratas. Los miró por un momento. Todavía no se sentía bien al usar la tarjeta de Pepper para comprarse cosas, pero las camisas que tenía se estaban desgastando por el uso y lavado repetidos. Realmente no podía usar su túnica en todas partes. Después de Thanos, la gente lo había reconociendo como el Doctor Strange, Mago Amigo de los Vengadores (odio ese artículo con todo su ser y había quemado todas las copias del Bugle que había visto durante esa semana).

Con un suspiro de culpabilidad, puso dos camisas lisas en el carro, una de color burdeo y la otra azul marino. Pasó por el resto de la sección de hombres, ignorando lo mucho que realmente necesitaba un nuevo par de jeans.

Tony lo observó con interés, extendiendo sus manos para tocar las de Stephen, que se encontraban sujetas alrededor del mango. Stephen volvió su atención al niño.

"Lo siento, me perdí en mis pensamientos", dijo Stephen en voz baja, girando su mano para que Tony pudiera agarrar su dedo. Tony le dio esa sonrisa ganadora de nuevo.

"Stephen", dijo Tony lentamente.

Stephen sonrió levemente. "¿Sí?"

Tony solo le devolvió la sonrisa, agarrando el dedo de Stephen con su pequeña mano. El teléfono zumbó, y Stephen bajó la mirada.

Compra lo que necesites, Doc, apareció en la pantalla. La Sra. Potts también dijo que podias comprar lo que necesitaras para ti, no solo para el jefe. Si no lo haces, solo voy a pedir una cantidad masiva de ropa para que la envíen al Santuario.

"No lo harías," siseó Stephen.

Un emoji de corazón apareció en la pantalla. Stephen resopló. "Bien. Bien. Un par."

Dio la vuelta al carrito, refunfuñando acerca de IA descarada. Tony se rió, aun sosteniendo los dedos de Stephen. Stephen miró los jeans, encontrando su talla y tirándolos en el carrito.

Mejor pruébatelos.

"Juro que estás disfrutando esto", dijo Stephen, agarrando los pantalones y empujando el carrito hacia el probador. Cogió a Tony y se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo. Le dedicó una rápida sonrisa a la asistente de vestuario y desapareció en la habitación.

"Siéntate aquí", dijo Stephen, colocando a Tony en el pequeño banco del interior. Tomó la bufanda que era la Capa escondiéndose de su cuello y la dejó caer sobre los hombros de Tony. El chico arrulló felizmente, retorciéndose las manos mientras Stephen se quitaba las viejas zapatillas de tenis. Se quitó los pantalones, haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar el hecho de que no era así como se imaginaba desnudándose frente a Tony Stark.

Se probó los pantalones nuevos, asegurándose de poder sentarse con ellos puestos y haciendo algunas sentadillas por si acaso. Se los quitó y se volvió a poner sus viejos pantalones y los zapatos.

"Espero que estés feliz ahora, VIERNES", dijo Stephen, doblando los pantalones sobre su brazo y levantando a Tony.

"Estoy rebosando de alegría", la voz de VIERNES salió de su bolsillo.

Stephen se echó a reír, volviendo a su carro y acomodando a Tony en el asiento otra vez. La capa se quedó con Tony, dejando que el niño jugara con sus extremos. Stephen arrojó los pantalones al carrito y rápidamente empujó el carrito hacia la sección de niños de la tienda.

"Ahora, a por lo que realmente vinimos a buscar".

Mirando hacia la explosión de color, rodó los ojos cuando vio la gran variedad de ropa de los Vengadores. Miró directamente a Tony.

"Veo que tu personal de marketing está haciendo su trabajo", dijo, riendo en voz baja. Tony le sonrió, pateando sus pies.

"Bueno, supongo que tenemos que conseguirte esos, ¿no?", Dijo Stephen, deteniéndose en el escaparate de los Vengadores. Sus ojos recorrieron las coloridas camisetas de los personajes; todos, desde Iron Man hasta Black Panther, desde Thor hasta Hulk. Busco entre las camisetas de Iron Man, encontrando la talla que Pepper había anotado y se la mostró a Tony.

"¿Crees que esta te quede?"

Tony agarró la camisa con sus pequeños puños y la arrojó al carrito, riendo.  
"Supongo que sí", dijo Stephen. Miró las camisas otra vez, escogiendo una de Spider- Man. "¿Qué tal esta?"

Tony aplaudió, sonriendo ampliamente y señalando al héroe en la camisa.

"Sí, Spider-Man es un buen chico", dijo Stephen, sonriendo a Tony. "¿Hulk?"

Tony asintió, tratando de poner la misma cara de enojo que Hulk llevaba en la camisa. Stephen se echó a reír, añadiendo la camiseta a la creciente colección. La mano de Stephen se detuvo sobre la camisa del Capitán América. Parecía ser el más popular, dado que no quedaban muchos. Miró a Tony, pensando.

Levantó la camisa para que Tony la inspeccionara. Tony lo agarró y lo tiró al suelo con un firme "NO".

"Huh", murmuró Stephen, levantándolo y doblándola antes de volver a ponerla en el estante. No sabía exactamente qué había ocurrido entre Tony Stark y Steve Rogers durante la llamada Civil War. Había sabido sobre la separación de los Vengadores, y eso le hizo pensar brevemente en el día en que Bruce Banner había caído en el Santuario. Nunca le había preguntado a Tony qué había pasado. No era su problema y no habían sido particularmente cercanos después de lo de Thanos (por eso estaba tan confundido en cuanto a por qué Tony, de dos años, no lo dejaba fuera de su vista. Seguramente Pepper sería una mejor opción para esto?).

Le intrigaba que Tony no hubiera querido con tanta vehemencia la camisa del Capitán América. Ciertamente, parecía dar crédito a la idea de que Tony tenía al menos algunos de sus recuerdos. Esto hizo que Stephen se sintiera incómodo por muchas razones, algunas de las cuales no podía señalar.

Tony le frunció el ceño. "¿Lo siento?"

Stephen rizó el cabello oscuro de Tony. "No tienes por qué sentirlo", dijo en voz baja. Tony le sonrió inseguro y Stephen tomó otra camisa de Spider-Man, haciendo que la sonrisa de Tony se ensanchara.

Stephen decidió conseguirle a Tony diez camisas. Agarró la camisa de la Black Panther, la camisa de Thor, otra camisa de Iron Man, una camisa de los Vengadores de un grupo, la camisa de los Guardianes de la Galaxia y la camisa del Doctor Strange, que hizo que Stephen se sonrojara.

"Necesito hablar con tu equipo de marketing", dijo Stephen con severidad. "No soy un vengador".

Tony lanzo una trompetilla hacia él, sonriendo ampliamente. Stephen se movió hacia los pantalones, agarrando para Tony varios shorts y pantalones. Tiró un par de sandalias para complementar los tenis que Tony estaba usando.

Vio un conjunto de pijamas colgando en exhibición y se congeló, una lenta sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Se los tendió a Tony, el chico chillando de alegría.

Arrojó el pijama entero de Iron Man en el carrito. "Supongo que todavía puedes usar tu armadura", dijo en voz baja, sonriendo a Tony. Agarró un par de paquetes de calcetines para Tony, revisando nuevamente la lista.

"Ahora, por cosas divertidas, supongo", dijo Stephen, empujando el carrito por los pasillos y dirigiéndose a los libros y películas. "Ahora, sé que VIERNES podrá darnos acceso a cualquier película que queramos, así que no voy a gastar dinero en eso". Fue a los libros infantiles, pensando que Tony no tenía ninguna en su penthouse.  
Tomó un par y se los tendió a Tony. "De estos, ¿cuál quieres?"

Tony señaló.

"Ah, Buenas noches, Luna. ", dijo Stephen, "Gran elección". Lo arrojó en el carrito, dejando que Tony escogiera un par más, incluido un libro de cuentos de los Vengadores que Stephen estaba seguro de que iba a ser muy impreciso pero muy colorido.

"Te estas portando muy bien", dijo Stephen, frotando la mejilla de Tony. Tony le sonrió, agarrando su mano con las suyas. Stephen descubrió que no le importaban los dedos de Tony en sus cicatrices, y el chico parecía fascinado por las líneas en sus dedos. Dejó que Tony explorara su mano, apoyándose en el carrito y solo observándolo.

Después de unos minutos, Stephen suspiró y gentilmente retiró su mano, empujando el carrito hacia los juguetes. "Aunque estoy seguro de que estarías más que dispuesto a jugar en el laboratorio todo el día, creo que preferiría conseguirte algo menos peligroso".

Puso un juego de bloques de construcción en el carrito, un juego de libros para colorear, un juego de autos de carrera para niños pequeños. No quería comprarle a Tony muchos juguetes, esperando que no fuera un niño por demasiado tiempo.

"Stephen!" Tony dijo, señalando un juguete. Stephen se rió en voz baja, recogiendo la gran felpa de Spider-Man.

"Aquí tienes", dijo Stephen. Tony sonrió ampliamente y aplastó el peluche contra su pecho, abrazándolo con fuerza.

"¿Spider-Man es tu favorito?", Preguntó Stephen. Tony asintió con fuerza, estrangulando al peluche de Spider-Man.

"¿Quieres saber un secreto?", Preguntó Stephen, inclinándose sobre Tony. Tony asintió, los ojos solemnes. "Iron Man es mi favorito", Stephen susurró en el oído de Tony.

Tony le sonrió, levantándose para acariciar la perilla de Stephen. Stephen resopló, dejando caer su cabeza, apoyando su nariz contra el cabello de Tony. Tony dejó caer a Spider-Man a favor de envolver sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Stephen en un abrazo. Stephen se puso de pie, trayendo a Tony con él y abrazándolo cerca de su pecho.

"¿Doctor Strange? Hola, ¿qué está haciendo en la sección de juguetes?” Preguntó una voz detrás de ellos.

Stephen cerró los ojos y pronunció una oración silenciosa a cualquier entidad superior que lo escuchara, girándose para enfrentar a un confundido Peter Parker.


	4. ¿Sigue siendo Tony Stark sin la barba? No según Peter Parker.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter esta confundido. Stephen esta casi acabado.

Peter Parker siguió a su tía a través de la tienda, empujando el carrito hacia ella e intentando ignorar el hecho de que su pie realmente picaba. No estaba prestando demasiada atención a dónde iban, su mente se atascaba en el hecho de que el Sr. Stark debía ir a cenar esa noche para hablar sobre universidades. Peter estaba aterrado y exaltado, emociones muy usuales cuando se trataba del Sr. Stark.

Karen le había dicho que había habido una pelea en Central Park esa mañana, pero cuando llegó allí (escuela estúpida con sus estúpidas reglas. Maldito señor Stark con SUS estúpidas reglas) no quedaba más que unos pocos árboles caídos. Había vuelto a la escuela con un encogimiento de hombros. El Sr. Stark no había pedido refuerzos, así que pensó que todo había salido bien.

Le había enviado un mensaje de texto al Sr. Stark después de la escuela y todavía no había recibido una respuesta que un poco extraño, pero Peter trató de no dejar que eso le preocupara. El Sr. Stark era un hombre ocupado, después de todo, y los tipos realmente malos se habían tragado la tierra después de la derrota de Thanos.

"Peter", dijo la tía May. "¡Peter!"

"¿Eh? ¿Sí, tía May? —Preguntó, apartándose de sus pensamientos.

"¿No es ese el Doctor Strange?", Preguntó, señalando a un hombre parado en la sección de juguetes. La tía May se había encontrado con el doctor Strange unas cuantas veces, después de que todo lo de Thanos había sido resuelto. Le agradaba, siempre contenta de tener a otra persona cuidando de Peter.

Peter miró al hombre en el pasillo de juguetes, sonriendo al Spider-Man de felpa que se había caído del carro (¡era tan increíble que había figuras de acción, peluches y camisas de él!). El hombre se parecía al Doctor Strange, pero él no parecía ser de la clase de hombre que compra juguetes (a diferencia del Sr. Stark, que tenía todos los juguetes y coleccionables de Iron Man, desde las imitaciones baratas hasta los realmente bonitos y súper caros).

"¿Doctor Strange?" Preguntó. Vio los hombros del hombre tensarse. Oh sí, definitivamente el doctor Strange. "Hey, ¿qué está haciendo en la sección de juguetes?"

El doctor Strange se volvió con expresión resignada. Había un niño pequeño aferrado a su cuello, con las piernas regordetas a ambos lados de la cadera de Strange. La mano del niño estaba en la cara de Strange, acariciando su perilla.

"¡Oh, no sabía que tenías un hijo!", Dijo Peter, dando un paso adelante. "¡Hola, pequeño!" Peter saludó al niño con una sonrisa cuando el niño se rió y le devolvió el saludo, golpeando al Doctor Strange en la cara.

"Ouch, monstruo", dijo Strange con voz cariñosa. Él levanto un poco más al niño. "Saluda a Peter".

"Hola, Pe'er!" Gritó el chico.

Peter se echó a reír, ignorando la mirada sorprendida en la cara del doctor Strange cuando el niño alcanzó a Peter. Peter tomó al niño en sus brazos, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente mientras miraba más de cerca los ojos del niño.

Él conocía esos ojos.

Levantó la vista para ver al doctor Strange observándolo cautelosamente, como si estuviera listo para arrancar al niño de Peter.

"Doctor Strange... ¿por qué no dijo que tenía un hijo?", Preguntó Peter lentamente.

"Él no es mío", dijo Strange, mirando a May brevemente, y luego comprobando si había alguien más a su alrededor.

"¿Cómo se llama?" Preguntó May, agitando los dedos hacia el niño en brazos de Peter. El chico le devolvió la sonrisa, saludando y golpeando repetidamente a Peter en el hombro.

"Tony", dijo Strange. El chico se volvió, sonriéndole a Strange y acercándose a él. Strange tomó al niño, acunándolo cerca.

Peter lo miró fijamente, con la boca abierta. "¿Estás diciendo que ese niño es el Sr. St-ARGH?"

La bufanda que había estado descansando alrededor del hombro del niño se soltó y se envolvió alrededor de la boca de Peter. Se estrelló contra un extremo llena de animales de peluche, luchando contra la bufanda.

Dejó escapar un grito ahogado cuando unas manos temblorosas lo arrastraron a sus pies. Abrió los ojos e inmediatamente recordó porque Stephen Strange no es un hombre al que debas hacer enojar. La tía May sostuvo al niño totalmente desconcertado mientras Strange sacaba a Peter de los animales de peluche. 

"¡Te lo explicaré todo, pero no aquí!", Siseó Strange.

"Pero..." Peter comenzó.

"No", dijo Strange, soltando la camisa de Peter. "No en público."

La bufanda (Peter era muy consciente de que en realidad era la Capa, pero no se parecía a la Capa a la que estaba acostumbrado. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que la cosa pudiese cambiar de forma! ¿Por qué el Doctor Strange siempre obtenía todas las cosas interesantes?) Se apretó alrededor de la boca de Peter una vez más antes de volver a Tony.

Tony sonrió, enredando sus pequeños dedos en los extremos de la bufanda.

"Gracias", dijo Stephen, recuperando a Tony de May. Tony miró a Peter y lo señaló.

"¿Pe'er?" Tony preguntó.

"Sí, ese es Peter", dijo Stephen. Se arrodilló y recogió el peluche de Spider-Man, entregándolo a Tony. Tony envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cuello, abrazándolo fuertemente.

Peter lo miró asombrado. Cuanto más miraba al niño, más podía distinguir las características del Sr. Stark. Y el hecho de que estaba abrazando un peluche de Spider-Man lo hizo sonrojarse como un demente.

"¿Qué...?", Comenzó Peter, callándose ante la mirada de Stephen.

"Bueno, supongo que esto significa que el Sr. Stark no vendrá a cenar esta noche", dijo May secamente.

"Oh, cierto", dijo Peter, incapaz de apartar los ojos del niño. Tony miró a Stephen de nuevo, luego le tendió los brazos a Peter. Peter lo tomó otra vez, sosteniéndolo torpemente debajo de las axilas.

"No sé lo que estoy haciendo", dijo Peter.

"Obviamente", dijo May, resoplando ante las idénticas expresiones de desconcierto tanto de Peter como Tony. "Agárralo así", dijo ella, reajustando rápidamente el agarre de Peter. Tony suspiró, relajándose en el abrazo del adolescente. Peter casi deja pasar los labios de Stephen Strange temblando en una sonrisa.

"¿Se suponía que iba a ir a cenar?", Preguntó Stephen, lanzando algunos juguetes más en su carrito, por si acaso.

"Sí, él quería hablar de universidades conmigo", dijo Peter. Para Stephen, eso era un recordatorio de lo joven que era Peter realmente. Había pasado por tanto en su juventud. Tony le sonrió.

"Es tan raro..." dijo Peter.

"Sí", dijo Stephen secamente. Cogió su teléfono y miró la lista. No estaba seguro de si necesitaban algo más. Su tiempo comprando cosas para niños era bastante nulo. "No sé qué más, VIERNES", dijo en voz baja.

"Puedo darte una lista ofrecida por cada sitio web para padres en Internet", dijo VIERNES en voz baja.

"Hola, ¡VIERNES!" Gritó Peter en voz baja.

"¡VIERNES!" Repitió Tony, golpeando su peluche de Spider-Man contra el pecho de Peter.

"Sí, hola", dijo el viernes.

"Déjame ver", dijo May. Stephen le entregó el teléfono y lo miró y los artículos en el carrito. "Hay algunas cosas más que necesitas. Podemos tomarlos".

Se dirigió a los artículos de tocador, seguidos por Peter con Tony en sus brazos y Stephen en retaguardia. Tony miró a Stephen, sonriéndole ampliamente al hombre. Stephen le devolvió la sonrisa y pareció alegrar a Tony.

No estaba seguro de si Tony reconocía a Peter, pero el chico parecía confiar en él. Stephen comprendería ese, pensó una parte de él preocupado por la respuesta de Tony al encontrarse con los Vengadores.

May coloco un cepillo de dientes y una pasta de dientes para niños en el carrito de Stephen, seguido de crema solar y loción para bebés.

"No tienes ningún pañal allí", dijo May, ignorando el tartamudeo de Peter ante la mención de los pañales.

Peter miró al niño en sus brazos con creciente horror. "Oh, señor Stark, por favor, no haga pipí o popo ahora mismo".

Stephen puso los ojos en blanco. "Primero, no lo llames Sr. Stark. Segundo, pañal mágico, pero tengo extras en la torre".

May asintió, agarrando algunas cosas más para Stephen.

"¿Cómo se supone que debo llamarlo?", Preguntó Peter, mirando al niño.

"¿Tony?" Stephen dijo. "Es su nombre, ya sabes".

"¡No puedo llamarlo así!", Dijo Peter, escandalizado. Tony solo miró a Peter, sonriendo y acariciando sus mejillas.

Stephen solo suspiró, mirando su teléfono mientras vibraba con otro mensaje de VIERNES.

La Sra. Potts envió comestibles y algunos objetos más grandes para Tony. Happy Hogan preparó todo para no tener a nadie en la Torre pensando que ahora vive un niño allí.

"Envíales mi agradecimiento", dijo Stephen en voz baja. Un emoji con el pulgar hacia arriba apareció en el teléfono antes de que se oscureciera. Stephen miró los artículos en su carrito.

"Deberías comprar una chaqueta, ya que puede hacer frío por la noche", dijo May. "Y un gorra". Stephen asintió y la siguió hasta la ropa para niños, arrojando una chaqueta ligera en el carrito. Stephen miró por encima de los sombreros, finalmente eligiendo un sombrero boonie.

Se dirigieron a las cajas regristadoras, y Tony trato de llegar a Stephen otra vez.

"Stephen!", Dijo.

Stephen tomó al niño de vuelta, manteniéndolo cerca. Tony acarició su perilla, sonriéndole.

"Hola," dijo Stephen. "¿De vuelta en el carrito mientras pago?", Le preguntó a Tony. Tony asintió y Stephen devolvió al niño al asiento del carro.

"Peter, ¿por qué no ayudas al doctor Strange a llevar todo esto a su casa?", Preguntó May. El implícito, 'entonces puedes descubrir qué diablos está pasando' era obvio.

"Le haría falta ese ayuda", dijo Stephen. Hacer malabares con Tony y todas las bolsas habría sido lo suficientemente duro con manos sanas; Tratar de llevar todo con sus manos terminaría en un desastre.

"¡Claro que sí, doctor Strange!", Peter gritó alegremente.

May sonrió, despidiéndose de Tony. "Vuelve a casa antes de medianoche", le dijo a Peter.

"Por supuesto, tía May", dijo Peter.

"Gracias por la ayuda", dijo Stephen.

"Es un placer", dijo May, empujando su propio carrito de regreso a la tienda.

Peter ayudó a Stephen a poner todo en la cinta transportadora cuando llegaron a la registradora. Tony los observó, manteniendo un apretado agarre en su peluche Spider-Man. Peter sonrió a todas las cosas para niños con temática de los Vengadores.

El tipo detrás de la registradora comenzó a escanear artículos, empaquetándolos rápidamente.

"Tony, tiene que escanear a Spider-Man", dijo Stephen, prestando atención mientras Peter volvía a poner las bolsas en el carrito.

Tony se aferró al peluche de Spider-Man, mirando entre Stephen y el cajero.

"Lo devolveré enseguida, niño", dijo amablemente el cajero.

Tony inhalo, pero dejó que Stephen se llevara el peluche de Spider-Man. El cajero lo escaneó rápidamente.

"¿Quieres que le quite las etiquetas?", Preguntó.

"Sí, por favor", dijo Stephen. Tony observó atentamente cómo le cortaban las etiquetas, y le arrebató el peluche de los dedos a Stephen en el momento en que el doctor la tenía de nuevo en sus manos.

"Quetierno niño", dijo el cajero. "Estás comprando un montón de cosas".

"Su esposa los dejó", Peter soltó. Stephen se quedó inmóvil, mirando a Peter. Él iba a matarlo más tarde. Lentamente.

"Oh, hombre, lo siento", dijo el cajero.

"Peter Parker, voy a decirle a tu tía", Stephen siseó todo en un suspiro. Peter le dio esa mirada inocente de ojos abiertos.

Tony sonrió a Stephen cuando el hombre se acercó a él y sacó la pañalera. Tocó el pecho de Stephen, atrayendo la atención de Stephen hacia él.

"Ya casi terminamos", dijo Stephen, poniéndose de pie y sonriéndole a Tony.

"Okay", dijo Tony.

Stephen ignoró a Peter revoloteando a un extremo del carrito. Hablaría con ese chico más tarde.

Stephen observó cómo subía el precio total con creciente horror. No podía recordar la última vez que había gastado tanto en un solo lugar. Fue mucho antes de su accidente.

¿Por qué demonios las cosas para niños eran tan caras?

Entre las necesidades y la ropa y los juguetes y un poco de comida y las pocas cosas para él de las que aún se sentía culpable, el total era más de trescientos dólares. Stephen estaba un poco aturdido cuando metió la tarjeta en el lector.

Pidió su firma y su corazón se desplomó. Por eso no tenía tarjeta. Podía sentir los ojos del cajero en él y sus manos comenzaron a temblar con más violencia. Necesitaba averiguar si esta tarjeta tenía un número de pin; Sería mucho más fácil para él.

No levantó la vista mientras intentaba firmar su nombre con esmero, maldiciendo en silencio. Peter vio las puntas de las orejas del doctor Strange enrojecidas e inmediatamente se involucró con el cajero en una conversación, distrayéndolo de mirar fijamente las cicatrices en los dedos del doctor.

El lector de tarjetas aceptó la firma para alivio de Stephen. Le temblaba la mano cuando retiró la tarjeta, guardándola en silencio en la pañalera.

"Que tengan un buen día", dijo el cajero.

"Gracias", Stephen logró pronunciar en voz baja, todavía nervioso por el lector de tarjetas. Tony sacó la lengua al cajero, cubriendo la mano de Stephen con la suya. Peter los siguió como un cachorro perdido.

"Lo siento, doctor Strange", dijo Peter en voz baja. "No pensé antes de hablar".

"Está bien", dijo Stephen, mirando por encima de las bolsas.

"Realmente no lo es", dijo Peter, recogiendo las bolsas del carro. "Entré en pánico. Te estaba mirando raro".

"Podemos hablar de eso más tarde", dijo Stephen con cansancio. "Sólo quiero volver a la torre".

"¿Cómo es que no te estás quedando en el Santuario?" Preguntó Peter, agarrando la última bolsa antes de que Stephen pudiera recogerla.

"La última vez que estuviste allí, abriste una grieta trans-dimensional e invitaste a un monstruo con tentáculos para que viniera a visitarnos. ¿De verdad crees que quiero a un niño de dos años corriendo por ese lugar?

"Buen punto. ¡Pero fue un lindo monstruo de tentáculos!

"No todos son agradables, Peter", dijo Stephen, levantando a Tony del carro. Tony sonrió, abrazándolo con fuerza.

"¿Te has encontrado con más?"

Stephen solo agachó la cabeza.

"¿Pe'er se va?" Tony preguntó.

"Todavía no", dijo Stephen, acomodando a Tony. Se dirigió hacia el callejón, Peter haciendo malabares con todas las bolsas con facilidad. Stephen abrió el portal y le indicó a Peter que atravesara al penthouse de Tony, y el portal se cerró detrás de ellos al pasar.

"Bienvenido de nuevo, doctor", la voz de VIERNES vino desde el techo. "Peter ".

"Hola, VIERNES", dijo Peter, poniendo las bolsas en la mesa. Stephen bajó a Tony y le revolvió el pelo.

"Peter, ¿puedes abrirle los juguetes?", Preguntó Stephen, sacando la ropa que había comprado para Tony.

"Claro, doctor Strange", dijo Peter, sacando todos los juguetes de las muchas bolsas. Comenzó a sacarlos de sus envolturas muy consciente de los grandes ojos de Tony sobre él.

Stephen sacó las etiquetas de toda la ropa y miró a su alrededor.

"VIERNES, ¿tiene Tony realmente una lavandería o tiene un servicio de limpieza que hace todo?", Preguntó Stephen.

"Hay un cuarto de lavado. La Sra. Potts insistió en que lo instalara hace algunos años. Se cansó de que él tirara ropa perfectamente nueva después de un solo desgaste. Al final del pasillo, tercera puerta a la izquierda.

"Gracias", dijo Stephen, recogiendo la ropa. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, deteniéndose cuando escuchó pequeños pasos rápidos que lo perseguían.

"¡Stephen!" Tony lloró preocupado. Stephen se arrodilló y levantó al niño, los ojos de Peter sobre ambos.

"No me voy", dijo Stephen. "Voy a empezar a lavar la ropa. Puedes quedarte con Peter o venir conmigo."

Tony se mordió el labio, aparentemente pensándolo demasiado.

"Peter tiene todos tus juguetes. Sólo tardaré unos minutos, lo prometo."

"Bueno", dijo Tony. Abrazó a Stephen con fuerza, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Stephen lo miró sorprendido, sonrojándose ligeramente. "¿Bueno?" Preguntó Tony, con voz tranquila.

"Bueno", dijo Stephen, presionando sus labios contra la sien de Tony. Tony le sonrió brillantemente cuando Stephen lo solto. Tony regresó donde Peter, recogiendo su peluche de Spider-Man sonriéndole a Peter.

"Hey", dijo Peter, arrodillándose. Levantó la vista cuando Stephen desapareció por el pasillo y le tendió la mano. Tony agarró su dedo, riendo cuando Peter comenzó a armar la enorme pista de carreras.

En el cuarto de lavado, Stephen clasificó la ropa en claras y oscuras. Miró la lavadora de gama alta; tenía tantos artilugios y aparatos conectados que estaba bastante seguro de que Tony había agregado algunas mejoras.

Se quedó allí un momento, escuchando el sonido de la risa de Tony procedente de la sala de estar. Estaba contento de que Tony parecía confiar en Peter. Le dio un momento para tratar de reunir sus pensamientos.

Abrió un pequeño portal a Kamar-Taj, esperando alguna actualización.

Vioa Wong sentado en su escritorio en la biblioteca. El otro hombre nisiquiera levantó la vista. "Ya te lo he dicho antes, no se permiten portales en la biblioteca".

"Sólo quiero una actualización", dijo Stephen.

Wong se volvió hacia él. "Ni siquiera ha pasado un día, Stephen. Tengo a los novicios revisando libros buscando cualquier cosa que pueda ayudar. El Maestro Hetrick está vigilando el Santuario de Nueva York mientras está en el servicio de cuidado de niños".

"Gracias", dijo Stephen. Se sintió un poco culpable por no poder continuar con sus deberes con Tony en su estado actual.

"Deja de sentirte culpable", dijo Wong. "Estás haciendo un trabajo importante".

"¿Cuidar niños?" Stephen preguntó secamente.

"Cuidando al hombre que me dejara conocer a Beyoncé", dijo Wong simplemente, cerrando el portal con una ola.

"Te odio tanto", dijo Stephen al aire. Abrió otro portal rápido a su habitación en el Santuario, agarrando la cesta de ropa y tirando de ella. Si iba a lavar la ropa, también podría hacerlo con la suya.

Finalmente descubrió cómo encender la lavadora y tiró la ropa. Añadió el detergente y volvió a salir. Se apoyó contra la pared, observando a Tony empujar el automóvil de plástico de gran tamaño alrededor de la pista con ruidos de motor exagerados.

Peter se sentó junto a Tony, el peluche de Spider-Man en su regazo mientras empujaba el segundo auto.

"¿Estás seguro de que es el señor Stark?", Preguntó Peter, mirando a Stephen.

"Bastante seguro", dijo secamente Stephen. "¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Quiero decir... bueno... él no tiene la perilla y el adora su vello facial".

Stephen lo miró fijamente antes de estallar en risas. Tony lo miró, sonriendo ampliamente y poniéndose de pie. Tony tropezó con él, levantando los brazos. Stephen lo tomó en sus brazos, todavía riéndose.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Peter.

Tony se rió junto con Stephen, tocándole la cara. Stephen fue silenciado cuando los dedos de Tony terminaron en su boca. Tony chilló de risa, tirando de sus labios.

"Muy bien, suficiente", dijo Stephen, todavía riendo.

"No respondiste", dijo Peter petulantemente.

"Él tiene dos años, Peter. Por supuesto que no tiene vello facial. ¿Realmente pensaste que Tony Stark salió desde el momento de su nacimiento con ese magnífico vello facial?

"Bueno... un poco", dijo Peter.

Stephen se echó a reír otra vez, agarrando la mano de Tony cuando el chico intentó empujar sus dedos de nuevo en su boca. "Para, ¡pequeño monstruo!"

"¡Monstruo!"

"Sí, eres un monstruo", dijo Stephen. Miró de nuevo a Peter. "Puedo darte toda una disertación médica sobre por qué es imposible que un niño pequeño tenga vello facial. Pero sí, este es Tony Stark".

"Si tú lo dices," dijo Peter. "El Señor Stark se ve raro sin el vello facial.

"Deja de llamarlo Sr. Stark", dijo Stephen de nuevo, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Vas a confundirlo".

"¡No puedo llamarlo Tony!", Dijo Peter, horrorizado.

"Ese es su nombre", dijo Stephen, caminando hacia adelante y colocando a Tony en el sofá. Tony le sonrió, alcanzándolo. "Quédate allí", dijo Stephen con suavidad.

"Bien", dijo Tony alegremente. Stephen se sentó a su lado, haciendo un gesto a Peter para que se uniera a ellos. Peter se dejó caer en el sofá al otro lado de Tony, haciendo reír al chico mientras rebotaba entre ellos.

"Entonces, ¿cómo fue que sucedió exactamente?", Preguntó Peter, viendo a Tony estrangular a Spider-Man en un abrazo.

"Una maldición", dijo Stephen. Le dio a Peter un rápido resumen de todo lo que había sucedido desde la batalla contra la bruja esa mañana.

"Aw hombre, yo venía a ayudar con eso también", dijo Peter.

"Oh, me alegro tanto de que no lo hicieras", dijo Stephen.

"¡Oye!", Dijo Peter.

"Lo último que necesito serían dos niños pequeños", dijo secamente Stephen.

"¡Pero entonces no tendría que tomar ese examen de física!", Dijo Peter.

"Porqueesa es la excusa perfecta para no hacer una prueba. Lo siento, Sra.Peterson, pero Peter no puede ir a tomar el examen hoy. Se convirtió en un niño de dos años en medio de una batalla contra una bruja interdimensional".

Tony dio una palmada feliz, arrastrándose en el regazo de Stephen. Stephen dejó que Tony lo abrazara, acunándolo contra su pecho.

"¡Podría haber ayudado!"

"Y podrías haberte convertido en una araña real, pero afortunadamente no lo fuiste".

"No sé, ocho patas podrían ser geniales".

"Voy a encontrar el hechizo que te transformará en una araña literal y te pondrá en una caja de zapatos".

"Eso no es bueno", dijo Peter.

"¿Quién te dijo que yo era bueno?"

"El Sr. Stark ", dijo Peter de inmediato. "Él habla mucho de ti".

Stephen se tragó su sorpresa, agachando la cabeza. En el movimiento llevó sus labios al suave cabello de Tony.

Peter miró con interés, luchando contra una sonrisa. No sabía que Stephen Strange podría avergonzarse. Era entrañable y agradable saber que el hombre era humano.

Stephen no sabía que Tony Stark hablaba de él. No pasaron mucho tiempo juntos después de lo de Thanos. Al principio, Tony apenas había hablado con alguien, incluso Pepper y Rhodes. Tony tardó más de un año en volver a hablar con él, y comenzó con una bofetada en la cara y luego un abrazo. Se reunían para tomar café y té cada dos meses, y Stephen estaba de guardia con los nuevos Vengadores. Hablaban generalmente de temas simples, sin mencionar a Thanos o la gema del tiempo.

Tony abrazó a Stephen y volvió a centrar su atención en el niño. "¿Stephen?"

"Justo aquí", dijo Stephen, pasando sus dedos temblorosos sobre el suave cabello de Tony.

"Doc, la ropa está lista para ponerla en la secadora", dijo VIERNES.

"Gracias", dijo Stephen. Miró a Tony. "¿Puedes quedarte con Peter mientras yo voy a poner la ropa en la secadora?"

Tony lo pensó por un momento antes de asentir. "Okay".

"Gracias", dijo Stephen. Tony se arrastró fuera del regazo de Stephen y entró en el de Peter. Peter parecía desconcertado y Stephen solo sonrió mientras se levantaba, revolviendo el cabello de Tony.

Stephen caminó rápidamente hacia el cuarto de lavado y puso la ropa mojada en la secadora. Puso la segunda carga en la lavadora. Volvió a la cocina y reviso los alimentos que Pepper y Happy le habían entregado. Noto una silla para bebes cerca de la mesa y sonrió. Pepper realmente pensaba en todo.

No quería hacer algo demasiado complicado para la cena. Afortunadamente, se había vuelto bastante bueno haciendo que los platos de pasta barata fueran bastante comestibles. "A los niños les gusta la pasta, ¿verdad, VIERNES?", Preguntó Stephen.

"Creo que sí", dijo VIERNES. "El jefe come pasta muy a menudo. Debe ser el italiano en él."

"Debe ser", dijo Stephen. Miró a través del congelador, sonriendo cuando vio nuggets de pollo en forma de dinosaurio. Eso sería fácil y más rápido que la pasta. Encontró una bandeja para hornear galletas y extendió los nuggets de pollo, preparando el horno para precalentar antes de regresar a la sala de estar.

Se quedó inmóvil, mirando a Tony y Peter en estado de shock. Tony estaba sentado frente a Peter en la mesa de café, sonriéndole al adolescente. Peter tenía un marcador en la mano, y estaba dibujando en la cara de Tony, agregando el vello facial que faltaba.

"¡Ahí lo tienes, Sr. Stark!", Dijo Peter alegremente, bajando el lapiz.

Tony se echó a reír, aplaudiendo.

"¿Enserio?", Preguntó Stephen, pellizcando la punta de su nariz.

"¡Oh, Hola, doctor Strange!", Dijo Peter rápidamente, escondiendo a Tony detrás de su espalda. 

"Ya lo vi, Peter", dijo Stephen secamente. Tony se arrastró lentamente de la mesa y se acercó a Stephen, levantando los brazos.

"¡Arriba!"

Stephen levantó a Tony en sus brazos, mirando la barba mal dibujada en la cara del niño.

"¡Pe'er dibujó en mí!"

"Eso puedo ver", dijo Stephen, lamiendo su dedo y frotando la barbilla de Tony. Tony se echó a reír, golpeando los dedos de Stephen.

"Será mejor que no hayas usado un Sharpie", dijo Stephen, mirando a Tony para luego mirar a Peter.

"Dame un poco de crédito", dijo Peter. "Es sólo una pluma Bic".

Stephen puso los ojos en blanco.

"¿Qué? ¡Necesitaba la barba!

"¡Tiene dos años! No necesita una barba", dijo Stephen, rebotando a Tony en su cadera. Tony chilló de risa, golpeando sus puños en los hombros de Stephen.

"Creo que se ve bien", dijo Peter, levantando su teléfono y tomando una foto rápida.

Stephen resopló, rodando los ojos. Miró a Tony. "Bueno, después de la cena te vas a bañar".

"¿Vas a darle un baño?" Preguntó Peter.

"¿Qué, esperas que lo deje así?", Preguntó Stephen.

"¿Eso no será...raro?"

Stephen le lanzó una mirada a Peter. "Una vez más, él tiene dos años. No puedo dejarlo suelto en el baño sin supervisión.

"Pero él estará desnudo".

"Así es como la gente se baña, Peter".

"Pero..."

Stephen caminó hacia adelante, Tony en su cadera. "Mira, él tiene dos. Se va a ensuciar y sudar y no voy a dejarlo así. No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo estará así y no puedo sentirme incómodo sobre eso. Estoy, a falta de un término mejor, actuando como su padre. Él debe bañarse y alguien tiene que hacerlo. ¿A menos que, por supuesto, prefieras ser el que lo bañe?"

"Uh, no, estoy bien. Pero, ¡gracias! "Peter dijo, agitando sus manos.

Stephen puso los ojos en blanco. "De todos modos, vamos a comer nuggets de pollo en forma dinosaurio para la cena. Estas invitado a unirte a nosotros".

Peter miró su reloj. "Creo que podría recoger la cena para la tía May, si no te importa. Sé que ella querrá saber qué le pasó al Sr. Stark".

"¿Puedes por favor llamarlo Tony?"

"No", dijo Peter con una sonrisa. Stephen suspiró.

"Ve", dijo Stephen, agitando la mano. "Dile a tu tía gracias de nuevo por la ayuda de hoy".

"Lo haré. Um, ¿doctor Strange?

"¿Sí, Peter?"

"Puedo venir a ver al Sr. Stark de nuevo, ¿verdad?"

"Si empiezas a llamarlo Tony, sí".

"Maldita sea."

Stephen sonrió levemente. "Por supuesto que puedes volver. Ahora ve, antes de que se quemen mis nuggets de pollo.

"¡Adiós, señor Stark!", Dijo Peter, saludando a Tony y Stephen. Tony le dirigió una mirada extraña, mirando a Stephen en busca de dirección.

"Te está hablando", le dijo Stephen a Tony.

"Oh. ¡Adiós, Pe'er!"

Peter abrió una ventana y se zambulló, columpiándose sobre Manhattan.

Stephen sacudió la cabeza. "Pude haberle hecho un portal al chico".

Miró al niño en sus brazos mientras caminaba de regreso a la cocina. No pudo detener la risa ante la barba dibujada.

"Te ves ridículo", dijo Stephen, sentando a Tony en la silla para bebes. Tony se rió de él, golpeando la mesa. Stephen sacó los nuggets de pollo del horno y los dejó a un lado para que se enfriaran. Levantó la vista cuando la Capa entró volando, asintiendo con gratitud mientras lo ayudaba a servirle a Tony un poco de jugo de manzana. La Capa llevo el biberón a Tony. Tony arrulló a la Capa, tirando de un extremo.

"¿Qué se dice?", Preguntó Stephen, dejando caer los nuggets en un plato.

"¡Gracias!",Dijo Tony a la Capa. La Capa se enredó alrededor de la mano del niño antes de acomodarse en los hombros de Stephen.

"Aquí tienes", dijo Stephen, colocando el plato de nuggets de pollo frente a Tony y uno frente a su lugar.

"¡Gracias!" Tony dijo de nuevo.

"¿Ketchup? ¿Ranchera?

" Cats-up", dijo Tony. Stephen asintió, vertiendo ketchup en el plato para Tony. Encontró un babero y caminó detrás de Tony.

"Barbilla", dijo Stephen. Tony inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, sonriéndole a Stephen mientras su cabeza golpeaba el vientre de Stephen. Stephen puso el babero alrededor del cuello de Tony y lo aseguró, sonriéndole. "Ahí tienes. Comer hasta. Trabaje duro para hacer eso ".

Tony, felizmente, arrastró un brontosaurio a través del ketchup, metiéndolo en su boca y obteniendo ketchup por toda la barba dibujada.

Stephen sumergió su propio Nuggets de pollo en ketchup, comiendo lentamente y viendo a Tony hacer un completo desastre.

Stephen sonrió mientras VIERNES comenzaba a poner un poco de música tranquila de fondo.

"Doc, la Sra. Potts ha arreglado que los Vengadores se reúnan mañana a las tres".

"Gracias, VIERNES. Dile que llegaremos un poco antes para hablar sobre nuestro plan de juego".

"Lo haré".

Tony comenzó con su segundo Nuggets de pollo, sonriéndole a Stephen.

"¿Sabe bien?" Preguntó Stephen.

"¡Sí!"

"Bueno", dijo Stephen.

Vio a Tony comer felizmente. Esperaba que Tony volviera a la normalidad más temprano que tarde, pero podía pensar en formas peores de pasar la noche.

Tal vez todo esto no sería tan malo.

Tony chilló y lanzó un nugget de pollo a la pared, riendo mientras el dinosaurio salpicaba ketchup sobre la pared.

Stephen suspiró. Oh bueno, la esperanza es eterna.


	5. Mi patito, te llevo en el corazón.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen le da un baño a Tony, se esfuerza por quitarle la barba, ven televisión y Rhodey se une a ellos para el desayuno.

Una vez que Tony terminó sus nuggets de pollo y Stephen limpió al dinosaurio muerto con kétchup de la pared, metió los platos en el lavaplatos. Apoyó la cadera contra el mostrador, observando cómo Tony lo miraba.

El niño le sonrió, con kétchup en la barbilla y los dedos. Stephen se rió en voz baja y mojó una toalla de papel, limpiando suavemente la cara y las manos de Tony. Tony se rió de él, sonriendo ampliamente mientras Stephen intentaba quitarle esa horrible barba dibujada en su barbilla.

"Nunca volveré a dejarte solo con Peter", dijo Stephen, sacando a Tony de la silla para bebes. Tony envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Stephen en un abrazo.

"Pe'er?" Tony preguntó, mirando a su alrededor.

"Se fue a casa", dijo Stephen. "Me temo que estás atrapado solo conmigo."

"Bien", dijo Tony, aparentemente feliz con eso.

“Bueno, vamos a sacar la ropa de la secadora y luego te daremos un baño. ¿Cómo suena eso?”

"No", dijo Tony, sacudiendo la cabeza firmemente.

"¿No?" Preguntó Stephen, llevando a Tony por el pasillo. Lo sentó sobre la secadora y abrió el frente de ella. "Bueno, ciertamente no te quedas así. Eres un desastre."

"Un desastre", dijo Tony, agarrando una de las camisas de Iron Man que Stephen puso encima de la lavadora.

"Sí, un desastre. Voy a tener que limpiarte esa cara. No iras a una reunión con los Vengadores luciendo así”.

“¿Vengadores?” Preguntó Tony, tocando la camisa con los Vengadores en ella.

"Sí", dijo Stephen, doblando la ropa. Tony frunció el ceño, aparentemente sumido en sus pensamientos. Stephen se frotó la barbilla, dirigiendo la atención de Tony hacia él.

"¿De acuerdo?" Preguntó Stephen. Tony se encogió de hombros, viendo a Stephen doblar el resto de la ropa. Stephen puso la carga en el lavadero de la secadora y la puso en marcha, recogiendo a Tony de nuevo.

"VIERNES, ¿qué hora es?", Preguntó Stephen, girando a Tony hasta que el niño chilló de risa.

"Son las siete y tres de la tarde", Dijo VIERNES.

"Gracias", Respondió Stephen, agarrando el pijama de Tony. Colocó a Tony sobre sus hombros, la risa del chico resonó en el pasillo. Tony agarró el cabello de Stephen, balanceando sus piernas a ambos lados del cuello de Stephen.

Stephen se aferró a los muslos de Tony y galopó por el pasillo, Tony gritando de alegría todo el camino. Stephen hizo girar a Tony y dejó caer al niño en la cama, la Capa lo atrapó en el rebote.

Stephen dejó a Tony y a la capa luchando en la cama mientras él sacaba su pijama del Santuario. Respiró hondo y se aseguró de que tuviera ropa interior limpia. Miró a Tony, sonriendo levemente. El chico estaba envuelto en la Capa como un burrito borgoña volador y se veía absolutamente maravillado con eso.

"Llévalo al baño", dijo Stephen, levantándose y recogiendo su pijama y el de Tony. La Capa lo siguió, Tony firmemente envuelto en su abrazo. Tony se echó a reír, mirando pasar el piso.

Stephen entró en el baño y se rió de lo ostentoso que era. El baño y la ducha eran fácilmente lo suficientemente grandes como para caber al menos cuatro personas en el, y claramente había chorros en la bañera, y estaba bastante seguro de que eran luces. Había cinco cabezales de ducha diferentes, de diferentes tamaños. Stephen sacudió la cabeza y miró a Tony cuando la Capa colocaba al niño en el inodoro.

"Por supuesto que tendrías una bañera como esta", dijo. Apenas cabía en la vieja bañera con patas en el Santuario. "Cuando esto termine, vendré y robaré tu baño".

Tony le sonrió, aplaudiendo. Stephen se tomó un momento para averiguar cómo encender el baño y luego se volvió hacia Tony.

"Está bien, Tony. Hagámoslo. Con los brazos hacia arriba, niño”, dijo Stephen. Tony levantó los brazos y Stephen se quitó la sencilla camisa negra del niño. Lo arrojó a la esquina y miró la Capa.

"¿Puedes traer la bolsa de champú para bebés y esas cosas?", Preguntó. La capa se movió y salió volando por la puerta. Regresó un momento después con la bolsa y la dejó caer junto a la bañera. "Gracias", dijo Stephen, colocando el champú en el borde de la bañera.

Las manos de Stephen temblaban mientras trataba de deshacer las agujetas de los tenis de Tony. Él maldijo en un idioma diferente, esperando que Tony no entendiera lo que estaba diciendo. La capa apartó las manos de Stephen y le quitó los zapatos a Tony, haciendo que el niño se riera.

"Gracias", dijo Stephen de nuevo, quitándole los calcetines a Tony. Le hizo cosquillas en los pies. Tony chilló, pateando a Stephen y riendo.

"Parare", dijo Stephen, riendo en voz baja. También odiaba que le hicieran cosquillas, aunque no podía recordar la última vez que alguien había tratado de hacerle cosquillas. Puede haber sido su hermana.

Tony yacía en la baldosa fría, jadeando y sonriéndole. Stephen sonrió, acariciando el estómago de Tony y deshaciéndose de los pantalones cortos. Las arrojó al montón de ropa sucia y miró el pañal.

"Bueno, ¿deberíamos ver qué tan bueno es el pañal mágico de Wong?", Preguntó Stephen. Tony no había actuado como si le hubiera molestado. Desatornilló los pasadores de seguridad con dificultad y lo desenvolvió de la parte inferior de Tony.

"Maldición," murmuró Stephen, girando el pañal en sus manos. Estaba perfectamente limpio.

Tony se puso de pie, abrazando fuerte a Stephen. Stephen no podía pensar que el niño desnudo en sus brazos era Tony Stark, Iron Man. Solo era Tony, un niño que necesitaba desesperadamente un baño.

"Hola, allí", dijo Stephen, abrazando al niño contra su pecho. Miró a Tony con ojo crítico. Parecía lo suficientemente sano, aunque su trasero estaba un poco rojo. "Menos mal que tengo ese talco para ti, ¿eh?"

"Sí", dijo Tony, sonriéndole. Stephen se puso de pie, Tony en sus brazos. Se sentó en el borde, acunó a Tony y extendió la mano para encender la bañera. Zumbó silenciosamente, vigilando de cerca el nivel del agua. Cuando había un par de pulgadas en la parte inferior, lo apagó, comprobando la temperatura.

"Vamos, adentro", dijo Stephen, levantando a Tony y poniéndolo en el agua. Tony pateó mientras los dedos de sus pies golpeaban el agua, salpicándola. Él se rió, sonriendo a Stephen mientras se sentaba en el agua.

Tony golpeó sus manos contra el agua, riéndose del ruido y las salpicaduras. Stephen se volvió y tomó un juguete de baño que May debía haber puesto en su carrito. Le entregó a Tony el pato de hule, sonriendo ante el deleite del chico.

"Tráeme un vaso, por favor", Le dijo a la Capa. La Capa se giró de nuevo, volviendo con un vaso de plástico. Stephen asintió en agradecimiento y puso los ojos en blanco mientras la capa se asentaba sobre sus hombros.

Sumergió la taza en el agua y le dio un golpecito a Tony en la frente. "Inclina tu cabeza hacia atrás, por favor."

Tony lo hizo, parpadeando con sus grandes ojos marrones mientras Stephen vertía suavemente el agua sobre su cabello. Tony le sonrió mientras el agua corría por su cuerpo. Stephen le devolvió la sonrisa, agarrando una toalla y mojándola.

"Voy a quitarte esa barba de la cara", dijo Stephen, agarrando suavemente la barbilla de Tony con manos temblorosas y frotándole las mejillas.

Tony se echó a reír, levantando agua y golpeando las manos de Stephen.

"No estás ayudando, monstruo", dijo Stephen con una risa.

"¿Monstruo?"

"Sí, eres un monstruo", dijo Stephen. Se puso un poco de champú en la toalla y masajeó suavemente las mejillas de Tony.

"En realidad, mentí", murmuró Stephen cuando la barba se mantuvo firme en la cara de Tony. “Peter Parker es el monstruo. Tengo planeadas cosas horribles para ese chico.”

"Pe'er monstruo?"

"Absolutamente", dijo Stephen. Dejó la toalla a un lado y se retorció las manos, sonriendo ante los gritos encantados de Tony mientras mariposas azules brotaban de sus palmas. Los ojos del niño se ensancharon cuando las mariposas aterrizaron en su rostro, cubriendo completamente sus mejillas y labios.

Stephen puso los ojos en blanco cuando la Capa sacó el Starkphone y tomó una foto. Tony tocó una de las mariposas, gritando cuando todas explotaron como burbujas de jabón, llevándose la barba dibujada con ellas.

Stephen inclinó la cabeza de Tony, sonriendo ante la asombrada mirada en la cara del niño. "Ah, ahí. Mucho mejor."

Tony le sonrió, chapoteando nuevamente y alcanzando su pato de hule.

"VIERNES, pon Rubber Ducky, por favor".

Juró que VIERNES se le burlaba cuando comenzó la canción. Tony se veía absolutamente emocionado mientras la bañera se iluminaba, las luces parpadeaban al compás de la canción.

"Bañera de orgías", murmuró Stephen, mojando nuevamente el cabello de Tony. Se puso solo una pequeña cantidad de champú en la palma de la mano, frotándose las manos. Le dio vuelta a Tony para que el chico estuviera dándole la espalda. Tony empujó su pato de goma a través del agua mientras Stephen le masajeaba suavemente el champú en el cuero cabelludo.

Tony se apoyó en el toque felizmente, golpeando al pato en el agua.

"Cabeza hacia atrás", dijo Stephen, llenando la taza con agua otra vez. Tony inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás otra vez. "Y cierra los ojos, por favor."

Tony cerró los ojos y Stephen presionó el borde de su mano sobre la frente de Tony, manteniendo el agua y el champú fuera de los ojos del niño. Stephen canturreó junto con la canción, asegurándose de que sacara todo el champú del cabello fino de Tony.

Le dio la vuelta a Tony para que lo mirara, sonriéndole al chico.

"¿Mejor?", Preguntó Stephen, limpiando el cuerpo de Tony con la toalla.

"Sí", dijo Tony.

"Bien", dijo Stephen, drenando la bañera. Utilizó la taza para enjuagar el cuerpo de Tony, ayudando al niño a pararse para que pudiera asegurarse de que no le quedara jabón. "Está bien, siéntate de nuevo".

Tony parpadeó hacia él, sentado en la bañera vacía.

Stephen suspiró, pasándose los dedos mojados por el pelo. Necesitaba una ducha, pero no era como si pudiera dejar a Tony sin supervisión; La capa y VIERNES no eran exactamente las mejores niñeras. Se puso de pie, sacudiéndose la Capa de los hombros. La capa se cernía en la esquina, girando al ritmo de cualquier canción que había puesto VIERNES cuando Rubber Ducky había terminado.

Stephen se desnudó rápidamente, dejando caer su propia ropa sucia en la misma pila que la de Tony. Empujó a Tony a la parte posterior de la bañera grande y se subió, abriendo la ducha. Se aseguró de que su cuerpo protegiera a Tony del rociador.

Stephen suspiró mientras el agua tibia lo cubría. No se había dado cuenta de lo tenso que había estado mientras la corriente latía contra los músculos cansados. Con todo lo que había sucedido, era fácil olvidar que había estado en una batalla esa mañana. Llevar a un niño pequeño probablemente tampoco lo había ayudado.

Rápidamente se enjabonó, mirando a Tony de vez en cuando para ver cómo estaba. Tony le sonrió, persiguiendo la espuma de jabón con los dedos de los pies.

"Casi término", dijo Stephen, lavándose el pelo. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo en voz baja. Se iba a hacer una taza de té y tomar algo de Advil después de esto. Tony parecía contentarse con sentarse en el suelo de la bañera y aplastar el pato de goma en el fondo, las luces de la bañera arrojaban colores radiantes sobre su cara.

Stephen saltó ligeramente cuando pequeños brazos abrazaron su pantorrilla. Sintió la mejilla de Tony contra su pierna. Stephen se volvió, sonriéndole a Tony. Tony parpadeó y una lenta sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

Stephen tocó la cabeza de Tony. "Siéntate de nuevo mientras termino, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que te resbales".

Tony abrazó sus piernas con fuerza una última vez y se dejó caer sobre su trasero, sonriéndole a Stephen. Stephen sonrió y se dio la vuelta, lavándose rápidamente el resto del jabón.

Apagó la ducha y agarró una de las suaves toallas, secándose rápidamente. Salió de la bañera, envolviendo la toalla alrededor de su cintura. Sacó una toalla más pequeña y se arrodilló de nuevo junto a la bañera.

"Levántate", dijo Stephen. Tony se puso de pie con cuidado, con los dedos agarrando el borde de la bañera. Stephen envolvió la toalla alrededor del niño, lo sacó de ella y lo frotó suavemente.

Tony se echó a reír cuando Stephen le sacudió el pelo, secando las finas hebras.

"Muy bien", dijo Stephen, levantando a Tony y poniéndolo sobre una segunda toalla. Las piernas de Tony patearon cuando Stephen agarró el pañal. Volvió a girarlo en sus manos, sorprendido de lo limpio que estaba el pañal, como si no lo hubiera usado en absoluto.

La capa le entregó a Stephen el polvo para bebé. Stephen agarró a Tony por las piernas y levantó su trasero, deslizando el pañal debajo de su cuerpo y rociándolo con el polvo para bebé. Tony se echó a reír, las pequeñas manos retorciéndose en la toalla. Stephen dejó caer sus piernas y usó la magia para volver a sujetar el pañal, sabiendo que sus dedos fallarían a tratar de poner los pasadores de seguridad.

"¿Listo para vestirte?", Preguntó Stephen, levantando el pijama entero de Iron Man de Tony.

"¡Sí!"

Los labios de Stephen se contrajeron en una sonrisa mientras luchaba por poner los pies de Tony en el pijama. El chico chilló y rió, pateando y haciéndolo una tarea muy difícil. Stephen sacudió la cabeza, poniendo suavemente los brazos de Tony en las mangas y subiendo el pijama.

"Iron Man está listo para rodar", dijo Stephen, agarrando a Tony bajo los brazos y levantándolo para que se levantara. Tony miró su pecho, tocando el reactor arc falso, y luego miró a Stephen.

"¿Bien?" Preguntó Stephen.

Tony asintió, dándole a Stephen una brillante sonrisa. Stephen agitó su cabello y se levantó, agarrando sus calzoncillos. Se las puso debajo de la toalla y luego la arrojó, la colgó y Tony volvió a levantarse. Se puso sus finos pantalones de pijama y siguió a Tony y la Capa fuera del baño.

Tony corrió por el pasillo, haciendo una especie de fuerte ruido que Stephen sospechaba que se suponía que eran los propulsores del traje de Iron Man. Tuvo que darles créditos a los creadores de pijamas, ciertamente parecían reales.

Tony atrapo a su lujoso Spider-Man, rodando delante de la enorme televisión con él. Stephen lo observó por un momento, sonriendo.

"VIERNES, ¿qué ven los niños en estos días?"

"¿Por qué me estás preguntando?"

"No podría ser porque estás completamente integrado con el maldito Internet y puedes buscarlo, no", dijo Stephen secamente.

"Un poco insolente, doctor. Es impropio ", dijo VIERNES alegremente. Stephen se echó a reír.

"Y me imagino que el descaro que recibes de Stark es diez veces peor".

"Bueno, sí", dijo VIERNES. Abriendo la cuenta de Tony en Netflix y comenzó a buscar.

"Hay ... mucho", dijo Stephen, mirando las opciones.

"Esto no es lo que el jefe habitualmente ve ", dijo el viernes, con un toque de disgusto en su voz.

"¿Quieres decir que no ve caricaturas?", Preguntó Stephen.

" Voltron es su favorito".

"Por supuesto, gatos robot gigantes. Creo que eso puede ser demasiado para su edad actual ".

"De acuerdo", dijo VIERNES, mirando a través de las opciones para preescolares.

"Al demonio, pon My Little Pony. Es colorido y menos ... molesto que algunos".

"¿Has visto a My Little Pony ?", Preguntó VIERNES con incredulidad, seleccionando el programa y comenzando. Tan pronto como comenzó, Tony se congeló, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras se enfocaba en la televisión.

"En realidad, Wong es un fan", dijo Stephen encogiéndose de hombros. Nunca olvidaría el momento en que entró al Santuario para ver a Wong viendo a My Little Pony y pronunciando las palabras junto con él.

VIERNES se rió, atenuando un poco las luces.

"Tony, voy a estar en la cocina", dijo Stephen sobre los sonidos de ponis parlantes.

"¡Okay!" Tony gritó de vuelta, agarrando a Spider-Man con fuerza.

"Veo que su afecto por mí ha sido superado por la magia de la amistad", dijo Stephen con una risa tranquila. Entró en la cocina, contento por el momento de paz. Abrió un portal rápido al Santuario y sacó su té favorito. Suspiró, frotándose el cuello mientras el agua hervía.

Él estaba cansado. Solo podía imaginar lo cansado que estaría en los próximos días.

Limpió el biberón de Tony y le puso jugo de manzana fresco, usando magia para llevar la taza y su té a la sala de estar. Tony no se había movido, sonriendo a los ponis en la pantalla.

Stephen se sentó en el sofá, dejando el biberón de Tony en el brazo y bebiendo su té. Tony lo miró con la cara iluminada cuando vio a Stephen sentado allí. El chico se puso de pie y corrió hacia Stephen, arrastrando a Spider-Man por los pies. Stephen puso al niño en su regazo, dejando que Tony se moviera hasta que estuviera cómodo.

"Aquí tienes", dijo Stephen, dándole a Tony el biberon. Tony soltó el pie de Spider-Man y agarró la taza con ambas manos, inclinándola hacia atrás y bebiéndola.

Stephen apoyó un libro en el brazo de la silla, bebiendo su té y leyendo mientras Tony observaba las aventuras de Twilight Sparkle y sus amigos. Tony parecía contento de sentarse en el regazo de Stephen. Stephen mantuvo un brazo suelto alrededor del niño, con el pulgar trazando círculos reconfortantes en su estómago.

Stephen no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo estuvieron allí sentados; el tiempo suficiente para que él termine dos tazas de té y vea un par de episodios de My Little Pony . Tony bostezó, acurrucándose contra el pecho de Stephen.

Stephen lo miró, cerrando suavemente el libro. "¿Hora de acostarse?" Preguntó Stephen. Tony asintió, bostezando de nuevo.

VIERNES detuvo el show sin preguntar, apagando el televisor. Stephen levantó a Tony en sus brazos y la Capa llevó sus tazas a la cocina. Stephen llevó a Tony de vuelta al baño.

"Vamos a lavarnos los dientes", dijo Stephen. Puso un poco en el cepillo de dientes de Iron Man de Tony y sentó a Tony en el mostrador. Zumbó silenciosamente mientras cepillaba los dientes de Tony, dirigiendo al niño a escupir cuando terminaron. Stephen rápidamente se cepilló los dientes y dejó a Tony en el suelo. Usó el inodoro y se lavó las manos, recogió a Tony y lo llevó al dormitorio.

Sonrió cuando vio la cama para niños pequeños con temática de Hulk junto a la cama de tamaño king de Tony. Stephen respiró aliviado. Le preocupaba compartir una cama con el niño, especialmente teniendo en cuenta sus pesadillas. Solía agitarse mucho en la cama. Tendría que acordarse de agradecer a Pepper y Happy por arreglarlo.

Stephen se sentó en la cama, Tony se tendió sobre él. Tomo a Buenas noches, Luna y la abrió sobre el regazo de Tony. Tony tocó la página, mirando a Stephen.

"En la gran habitación verde, hay un teléfono, un globo rojo y un cuadro de una vaquita que salta sobre la luna.” Stephen comenzó a pasar la página. Tony se sentó completamente cautivado, tocando cada página mientras Stephen les daba vuelta. "Buenas noches estrellas, buenas noches cielo, buenas noches ruidos, buenas noches tierra.".

Tony le sonrió cuando Stephen cerró el libro. "Todavía no, ¿eh? Bueno."

Stephen abrió un portal al Santuario y sacó un libro de capítulos. "Ahora, sé que nunca me dejarás vivir con esto", dijo Stephen, sonriendo levemente. Abrió el libro a la primera página.

“Capítulo uno, El niño que vivió. ' El señor y la señora Dursley, que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive, estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales, afortunadamente. '', comenzó.

Los ojos de Tony se cerraron cuando la profunda voz de Stephen resonó en la habitación. La Capa flotaba en la esquina, escuchando también, y Stephen estaba bastante seguro de que VIERNES también escuchaba. Stephen apenas tenía dos páginas cuando Tony se quedó dormido.

Stephen sonrió y marcó su página, colocando el libro en la mesita de noche. Levantó suavemente a Tony y lo llevó a la cama, cubriéndolo con una manta ligera y colocando a Spider-Man a su lado. La Capa tomó una posición cerca de la cama de Tony, vigilando.

"Que duermas bien, Tony", susurró Stephen, rozando el cabello de Tony con sus dedos. Se puso de pie y se estiró, volviendo a la cama. Cayó boca abajo sobre las almohadas con un gemido. La cama era pecaminosamente cómoda.

"Buenas noches, VIERNES", murmuró Stephen.

"Buenas noches, doctor", dijo la voz melodiosa de VIERNES, las luces se apagaron.

Stephen estaba dormido antes de que pudiera pensar en darle las gracias por apagar las luces.

:::

Tony se despertó gritando dos veces durante la noche, cada vez arañándose el pecho. Stephen lo levantó y lo cargo, calmándolo cada vez hasta que el niño volvió a dormirse. Las pesadillas inquietaban a Stephen. Deseaba saber exactamente lo que significaban.

La segunda vez que Tony se despertó gritando, era temprano en la mañana, así que Stephen simplemente decidió seguir adelante y levantarse. Llevó a Tony a la sala de estar, sentadose en el sofá con el niño.

"VIERNES, pon la sirenita, por favor", dijo Stephen. Había sido una de las favoritas de su hermana. Tony parpadeó cuando la película comenzó, sentándose derecho y mirando.

Stephen tocó la nariz de Tony. "Vamos a sacarte de estos pijamas, ¿Okay?" Tony no fue de mucha ayuda cuando Stephen lo despojó de los pijamas de Iron Man. "¿Te vestimos?"

"No", dijo Tony, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Stephen se encogió de hombros. "No vamos a ir a ningún lado por un rato. Si quieres pasar el rato en tu pañal, está bien ".

Tony le sonrió, concentrándose en las sirenas en la pantalla. Stephen le revolvió el pelo y se levantó, dirigiéndose a la cocina para pensar que preparar de desayuno.

La puerta se abrió y James Rhodes entró.

"Tony, ¿qué es esto de una reunión de los Vengadores hoy? Planeas algo ... cosa ... ¿qué demonios?” Rhodey se detuvo. Estaban viendo La Sirenita y había un niño maldito en nada más que un pañal de tela sentado en el suelo, con un Spider-Man de peluche en sus brazos, cautivado por el cangrejo cantor.

Tony no mantendría en secreto a un niño, ¿verdad? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

El chico se volvió, mirando a Rhodes. Rhodes sintió que su aliento lo abandonaba como si Steve Rogers lo hubiera golpeado en el estómago.

“¿Tony?” Susurró, dejando caer la bolsa de comida para llevar. Él conocía esos ojos, por supuesto, pero fue el desorden de cicatrices en el pecho del chico lo que le convenció. Era una de las pocas personas que había visto las cicatrices de Tony Stark, desde las cicatrices de metralla de Afganistán, la cicatriz circular del reactor Arc, hasta el corte a través de su pecho del escudo del Capitán América. El chico ante él tenía esas mismas cicatrices.

"¿Tony?" Preguntó de nuevo. El chico le sonrió, levantándose y abrazando las piernas de Rhodes.

"Lo resolviste bastante rápido", dijo una voz profunda. Rhodes levantó la vista y vio al doctor Stephen Strange de pie en la puerta de la cocina, vestido con solo un par de pantalones delgados y la capa.

"Ese es Tony Stark", dijo Rhodes, señalando al niño.

"Sí", dijo Stephen, caminando hacia adelante. Tony sonrió al médico, riéndose cuando lo recogieron y lo abrazaron.

"¿Qué dem…Que sucedió?" Preguntó Rhodes. Stephen sonrió por la mala palabra evitada.

"Él fue maldecido ayer por la mañana", dijo Stephen, dándole a Rhodes un rápido resumen de la maldición y el trabajo para revertirla.

"¿Supongo que de esto se trata la reunión esta tarde?"

"Sí", dijo Stephen, rebotando a Tony en su cadera. Tony alcanzó a Rhodes, y Rhodes tomó al niño en sus brazos. "Sra. Potts la ordeno.”

Rhodes miró al niño en sus brazos, sonriendo levemente cuando Tony le tocó la mejilla.

"Saluda al coronel, Tony", dijo Stephen.

"Hola", dijo Tony con timidez.

"Puedes llamarme Rhodey", dijo.

"Rhodey", dijo Tony con cuidado.

"¿Nos conoce?" Preguntó Rhodey.

"No estoy seguro todavía", dijo Stephen. "Parece que se siente cómodo con las personas que conoce como adulto, en las que confía de todos modos. Él tiene pesadillas, y ahí es donde salen los recuerdos ".

"¿Pesadillas?" Rhodey dijo en voz baja.

"Se ha despertado gritando y arañándose el pecho varias veces", dijo Stephen. Tony le sonrió a Stephen desde su posición en los brazos de Rhodey, pareciendo bastante satisfecho de sí mismo.

"Siberia," Rhodey murmuró. Stephen se quedó callado, archivando esa información.

"Bueno, Tony y yo solemos desayunar juntos los lunes", dijo Rhodey, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia la bolsa de comida para llevar. "Eres más que bienvenido a unirtele".

"No voy a echarte", dijo Stephen, recogiendo la bolsa. "Mientras no te importe compartir con un niño pequeño, y yo, eso es".

"Tony habla mucho de ti", dijo Rhodey, siguiendo a Stephen a la cocina. "Y sin embargo, casi no hemos tenido ninguna interacción". Se dio cuenta de las puntas de los oídos de Stephen que se encendían de color rojo cuando colocó la comida sobre la mesa.

"Ven aqui, Tony", dijo Stephen, levantando al niño de los brazos de Rhodey.

"¿Comida?" Tony preguntó.

“Sí, pero tienes que ponerte una camisa si quieres comer. La comida está caliente, y no quiero que nada te caiga encima.

Tony dejó escapar un suspiro. "Bien."

"Te dejaré elegir", dijo Stephen. Miró a Rhodey. "Vuelvo enseguida."

Rhodey asintió y se sentó, un poco conmocionado. Su mejor amigo tenía dos años.

Stephen llevó a Tony a la habitación y sacó algunas de las camisas que había comprado el día anterior. "¿Cuál?"

Tony miró atentamente las camisas y finalmente señaló a Hulk.

"Hulk, ¿eh?", Dijo Stephen. "Buena elección". Le puso la camisa verde al niño y logró convencerlo de que se pusiera pantalones cortos. Lo llevó de regreso al comedor, colocándolo en la silla para bebes.

Stephen se sentó junto a Tony, tirando de la caja hacía el. Puso algunos de los huevos revueltos frente a Tony, sonriendo mientras el niño simplemente agarraba un poco con su puño y se lo metía en la boca.

"Bonita camisa", dijo Rhodey, sonriendo. Stephen sonrió, recostándose y dando un mordisco.

"Resulta que los Vengadores son muy populares en la ropa para niños", dijo Stephen secamente.

Rhodey se echó a reír, cavando en su propio desayuno. "Por supuesto. Y, por supuesto, tenías que conseguirle a todos ellos, ¿no?

"Todos menos la camisa del Capitán América", dijo Stephen en voz baja. "Él no quería esa".

Rhodey miró a Tony, girando su tenedor entre sus papas. "Si está soñando con Siberia, eso no me sorprende", dijo en voz baja. "Estaré interesado en ver cómo reacciona a Steve más tarde hoy".

Stephen quería preguntarle qué había pasado en Siberia, pero Rhodey no se lo había contado. Sabía que Siberia tenía algo que ver con la ruptura, pero la noticia no había especificado, y después de Thanos no le había preguntado. Parecía casi intrascendente después de sacar a todos de la gema del Alma.

"Yo también", dijo Stephen. "Parece feliz a tu alrededor, de la Sra. Potts, de Peter Parker. Y a mi apenas me deja fuera de su vista.”

"¿Pero él es feliz?", Preguntó Rhodey, ofreciéndole a Tony algunas de sus papas.

"Él parece serlo", dijo Stephen. “Ha estado más callado de lo que hubiera pensado que sería un pequeño Tony Stark, pero no creo que sea un adulto atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño. Creo que su comportamiento sería radicalmente diferente si ese fuera el caso ".

"Bien", dijo Rhodey, sonriendo levemente mientras Tony metía un montón de papas en su boca.

Volvió su atención al médico y los dos hombres comenzaron a hablar sobre temas más casuales, ocasionalmente ofreciéndole a Tony algo de lo que estaban comiendo. Rhodey encontró que la interacción entre Tony y Stephen era bastante linda, claro, no le diría eso a Stephen. Definitivamente necesitaba sentarse y pensar sobre que su mejor amigo era un maldito niño otra vez, pero verlos juntos aliviaba algo en su pecho.

Tony no había tenido la mejor infancia; No era exactamente un secreto. Pensó que Stephen Strange le estaba dando a Tony algunos mejores recuerdos de su infancia, por el poco tiempo que tendría de niño esta vez.

"¿Sobre qué estás sonriendo?", Preguntó Stephen, arqueando una ceja ante la mirada en la cara de Rhodey.

"Nada", dijo Rhodey, sonriendo mientras Stephen limpiaba un trozo de huevo revuelto de la barbilla de Tony.

"Uh huh", dijo secamente Stephen.

Rhodey recogió la basura y se ofreció a sacarla cuando se fue. Stephen llevó a Tony de vuelta al sofá, con VIERNES retomando la película donde la dejó. Rhodey los siguió, sentándose junto a Stephen.

Tony agarró su peluche de Spider-Man y se sentó felizmente entre los dos hombres. Rhodey se rió en voz baja, revolviendo el cabello de Tony.

"¿Cuáles son tus planes para el resto del día?", Preguntó Rhodey.

Stephen se encogió de hombros. "Probablemente vaya al parque, quemar un poco de energía antes de la reunión. Tomarlo con calma."

"Así que estas son unas vacaciones para ti también", dijo Rhodey secamente. Stephen se echó a reír.

"Mas o menos. No pensamos que tener un niño pequeño en el Santuario fuera una buena idea, y como Tony no quiere estar lejos de mí, Wong y yo decidimos que concentraría mi energía en él. Esperemos que podamos romper la maldición más temprano que tarde. Espero que no haya efectos secundarios a largo plazo de esto ".

"Parece bastante contento", dijo Rhodey.

"Esperemos que se quede así".

Los tres se sentaron durante el resto de la película. Cuando los créditos rodaron, Rhodey se levantó y se estiró.

"Necesito salir. Los veré a ambos en la reunión.”

"Gracias por el desayuno y por no estar completamente asustado por esto", dijo Stephen.

"Oh, voy a enloquecer", dijo Rhodey. "Pero no frente a Tony". Tony no se merecía eso, no importaba lo viejo o joven que fuera. Había tenido suficientes personas enloquecidas con él en su vida.

"Buen plan", dijo Stephen. Rhodey le estrechó la mano con suavidad y saludó a Tony.

"¡Adiós, Tony!"

"¡Adiós, Rhodey!" Tony gritó, levantándose y alcanzando un abrazo. Rhodey lo tomó en sus brazos, abrazándolo fuerte.

"Sé bueno con Stephen", dijo Rhodey, mirando a esos ojos familiares.

"¡Bueno!"

Rhodey le entregó a Tony a Stephen, despidiéndose mientras recogía la basura y salía.

Tony se arrastró de nuevo en el regazo de Stephen, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello en un abrazo. Stephen frotó la espalda de Tony y lo miró.

"Necesito vestirme y luego nos dirigiremos al parque, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Bien", dijo Tony, dando un beso en la mejilla de Stephen.

"Vaya, gracias", dijo Stephen, sonriéndole. Tony se acurrucó contra él, y Stephen decidió sentarse allí un momento y disfrutarlo.

Tenían todo el día. El parque podía esperar.


	6. Hazme un Sandwich de arena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen lleva a Tony al parque, y él, Rhodey y Pepper se preparan para encontrarse con los Vengadores.

Stephen dio un paso y esperó a que las pequeñas piernas de Tony lo alcanzaran. La mano de Tony estaba fuertemente apretada alrededor del dedo meñique de Stephen. El niño había estado exaltado y determinado a caminar solo una vez que habían llegado a Central Park. Stephen lo había bajado y Tony lo había tomado de la mano de inmediato, caminando despacio junto a él.  
La otra mano de Tony arrastraba a Spider-Man por el pie detrás de él. Stephen había subrepticiamente hechizado al pobre peluche para repeler la suciedad, pero incluso la magia no podía hacer todo el trabajo. Tenía la sospecha de que le daría un baño a Spider-Man más tarde esa noche, junto con Tony.  
Tony sonrió a Stephen mientras caminaban, su sombrero boonie cubriendo sus ojos. Stephen le sonrió, pasando su dedo por la mano de Tony. A la velocidad a la que iban, llevaría bastante tiempo llegar al patio de recreo al que se dirigían, pero Stephen realmente no le importaba. Era un hermoso día.  
Caminaron por un puente y Tony se detuvo, presionando su cara contra las barandillas para mirar el estanque que estaban cruzando. Stephen se arrodilló junto a él.  
"¿Ves a los patos?", Preguntó, señalando a la familia de patos que remaban por el estanque.  
"Patos", dijo Tony, señalando a ellos.  
"Eso es correcto", dijo Stephen.  
“¡Patos!” Gritó Tony, riendo cuando los patos volaron a mitad de camino a través del estanque antes de aterrizar de nuevo. Stephen sacudió la cabeza, riendo en voz baja.  
"Vamos", dijo Stephen, levantándose de nuevo y dejando que Tony volviera a agarrar su dedo. Dio otro paso lento, esperando pacientemente a que Tony lo siguiera. Los corredores y otras personas paseaban a su alrededor, Tony saludando a algunos al pasar.  
"Vas a dejar caer a Spider-Man si sigues saludando a todos", dijo Stephen con una risa. Los ojos de Tony se agrandaron y miró a Spider-Man atentamente antes de levantarlo y ofrecérselo a Stephen.  
"¿Quieres que lo lleve?"  
"Sí", dijo Tony solemnemente.  
"Está bien", dijo Stephen, tomando suavemente la felpa y metiéndola debajo de su brazo al lado de la pañalera. Tony sonrió, saltando de tabla en tabla en el puente. Siguieron caminando, Stephen le señaló varias plantas y animales a Tony.  
Finalmente llegaron al patio de recreo. Stephen le había pedido a VIERNES que buscara uno que fuera más para niños pequeños que algunos de los otros, y la IA lo había logrado. El parque tenía muchas cosas para que los niños se arrastraran, columpios, cajas de arena y una nueva función de rociadores. La cara de Tony se convirtió en una sonrisa feliz cuando vio el patio de recreo, señalándolo. No había mucha gente allí; Stephen vio un par de familias con niños pequeños, pero estaba bastante vacío.  
Tony miró a Stephen, rogando con sus ojos. Stephen sonrió. “Ve y conquista, joven”.  
Tony dejó caer la mano de Stephen y corrió tan rápido como sus pequeñas y gorditas piernas podrían llevarlo, una vez plantado y levantándose sin detenerse. Tony trepó a la caja de arena e inmediatamente comenzó a cavar, enterrando sus dedos en la suave arena.  
Stephen se sentó en el borde de la caja de arena, vigilando a Tony. La Capa, una vez más doblada como una bufanda, colgaba alrededor del cuello de Stephen y prácticamente vibraba con el deseo de unirse a Tony en la caja de arena.  
Stephen tiró de la capa. "Para," siseó. "Si las otras personas se van, puedes jugar con él". La Capa se movió contra él, golpeando su mano. "No, no nos pondremos en la dimensión de espejo solo para que puedas jugar en el arenero".  
La capa se hundió abatida. Stephen gimió, lo sacó de su cuello y lo dejó caer sobre el hombro de Tony. Tony chilló de risa cuando la capa lo ayudó discretamente a cavar.  
"Perdedor", dijo VIERNES en el Bluetooth en su oído. Ella lo había convencido de que se pusiera un auricular y le había mostrado un par de gafas de sol menos llamativas (para Tony Stark de todos modos) para que se las pusiera.  
"Tu cállate ", dijo Stephen, escuchando la risa de VIERNES.  
La Capa se deslizó del cuello de Tony y se hundió en la arena. Tony se echó a reír y comenzó a palear arena. La Capa parecía contenta de dejar que el chico la enterrara.  
Stephen levantó la vista cuando otro niño pequeño se arrastró hacia Tony, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. Tony levantó la vista, separando los labios con sorpresa. Él sonrió, saludando ligeramente a la niña. La chica le devolvió la sonrisa, dejándose caer sobre su trasero a su lado. Stephen pudo ver la capa prácticamente vibrando de emoción cuando ambos niños comenzaron a enterrarla. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza; ¿Quién habría pensado que a la capa le gustaban los niños?  
Los dos niños balbucearon el uno al otro, Tony sonriéndole a la niña.  
"Pequeño coqueto", murmuró Stephen, luchando contra una sonrisa.  
"¡Becca!", Una mujer joven corrió hacia ellos, pareciendo nerviosa. "Siento mucho que te esté molestando", le dijo la mujer a Stephen.  
"Ella está bien", dijo Stephen, sonriendo levemente. "Ella y Tony están jugando bien juntos".  
La mujer se sentó a su lado con un suspiro. Tenía unos diecisiete años y Stephen pensó que era una niñera.  
"Soy Sarah", dijo ella, ofreciendo su mano. Sus ojos se fijaron en las cicatrices cuando Stephen ofreció su propia mano, y su apretón de manos fue suave.  
"Stephen", dijo. Rara vez se presentaba como Stephen Strange a la gente a menos que fuera necesario, ahora que su nombre era conocido por su relación con los Vengadores.  
"Es mi primer día de niñera", dijo Sarah, agotada. "Becca es ... Complicada".  
"Me imagino", dijo Stephen. Los dos se sentaron en un amistoso silencio mientras los niños pequeños jugaban juntos. La Capa estaba completamente enterrada y Tony comenzó a excavarla, balbuceando a Becca como si le estuviera diciendo algo importante.  
Tony gritó cuando Becca metió un puñado de arena en su boca, tosiendo y balbuceando. Sarah se acercó a Becca, reprendiéndola severamente. Stephen levantó a Tony en sus brazos, secándole las lágrimas.  
Stephen hurgó en la bolsa de pañales y sacó una botella de agua. Usó sus dientes para abrir la tapa y se la ofreció a Tony. "No bebas, solo escúpelo".  
Tony tomó un sorbo y lo escupió, sacando arena de su boca. Él inhalo, con la cara aún roja de ira.  
"Lo siento mucho", dijo Sarah de nuevo. Becca se veía bastante complacida consigo misma cuando Sarah luchó contra ella para ponerla otra vez en su elegante cochecito.  
Stephen se limitó a sonreír. "Está bien. Tony está bien, solo enojado. Además, son niños ".  
"¿Estás seguro de que no puedo hacer nada para compensarlo?", Preguntó Sarah, metiéndose un chupete en la boca de Becca.  
"Está bien", dijo Stephen de nuevo, dejando a Tony de nuevo en la caja de arena.  
"Bueno. Fue un placer conocerte, Stephen ".  
"y a ti. Buena suerte, Sarah.”  
Sarah se despidió y apartó el cochecito. Becca saludó a Tony con una amplia sonrisa.  
"Al menos puedes devolver el saludo, incluso si tu intento de coquetedo fracasó miserablemente", dijo Stephen, levantando a Tony de nuevo en sus brazos y agitando la mano de Tony hacia la chica. Se rió en voz baja ante la expresión petulante en el rostro de Tony. "Supongo que ha pasado un tiempo desde que alguien te puso arena en la cara".  
Tony gruñó, de mal humor y con lágrimas manchadas. Stephen lo puso de nuevo en la caja de arena. "Todo el mundo se ha ido", le dijo a la Capa. La Capa brotó de la arena, bañándolos en arena y haciendo que Tony gimiera indignado.  
"Gracias", dijo Stephen secamente. La Capa se cernía cerca de Tony, palmeando sus mejillas en disculpa. Tony inhalo, limpiándose la cara con el brazo. Sus gritos finalmente se calmaron, aunque su rostro aún estaba rojo y sus mejillas manchadas de lágrimas.  
"Dios, eres un desastre. Ven aquí”, dijo Stephen. Tony se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hacia Stephen. Stephen puso al niño en su regazo y sacó un poco de Kleenex de la pañalera, limpiando el rostro de Tony. Tony empujó su mano enojado, con el ceño fruncido.  
"No seas así", dijo Stephen. "No es mi culpa que a ella no le gustaras".  
La capa se colocó sobre los hombros de Stephen cuando otra familia entró al patio de recreo. Stephen se puso de pie, Tony en su cadera.  
"¿Qué hay de los columpios?" Stephen preguntó. Tony se encogió de hombros, claramente de mal humor. Stephen puso los ojos en blanco y caminó hacia el columpio, poniendo a Tony en el pequeño asiento. Tony se aferró a las cadenas, mirando alrededor. Stephen dejó la pañalera y a Spider-Man y se movió para comenzar a empujar a Tony.  
Tony dejó escapar un grito encantado con el primer empujón, el columpio volando por el aire.  
"Sabía que no podías quedarte enojado por mucho tiempo", murmuró Stephen con una sonrisa, usando su antebrazo en lugar de sus manos para empujar. Le dolían las manos y sabía que más tarde estarían sufriendo.  
Tony se rió alegremente mientras Stephen seguía empujándolo. La Capa se movió de Stephen a Tony, ayudando a empujar.  
"VIERNES, ¿hay una manera de configurar un número de pin para la tarjeta?" Stephen preguntó en voz baja después de un rato. Tony estaba claramente disfrutando, así que Stephen aprovechó el momento para hablar con la IA.  
"Me tomé la libertad de establecer uno para ti esta mañana. Es el cumpleaños del jefe. También configuré Starkpay para el teléfono, para que puedas usarlo para pagar cualquier cosa ".  
"Eres una muñeca", dijo Stephen. "Ya veo por qué le gustas tanto a Tony".  
"Aw, cielos", dijo VIERNES, "harías enloquecer a una chica hablando así".  
Stephen se rió entre dientes, volviendo su atención a Tony. El niño estaba jadeando de tanto reír, las mejillas rojas de esfuerzo. Stephen frenó el balanceo y finalmente lo detuvo. Tony lo miró, sonriendo ampliamente y sosteniendo sus brazos en alto.  
Stephen levantó a Tony en sus brazos, inclinándose para recoger la pañalera y a Spider-Man de nuevo. Caminó hacia la hierba, sentándose a la sombra de un árbol. Él se recostó, con la cabeza apoyada en Spider-Man. Tony se arrastró a su alrededor, disfrutando de la fresca hierba en sus manos y rodillas.  
Stephen lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, asegurándose de que no vagara demasiado lejos. Tony parecía disuadido de alejarse demasiado de él. Tony tomó un diente de león y se lo llevó a Stephen. Stephen sonrió, tomando suavemente la cabeza de la semilla. Se lo tendió a Tony.  
"Pide un deseo y sopla", dijo Stephen.  
Tony se mordió el labio, dando la apariencia de pensar duro, luego hinchó las mejillas y sopló con fuerza. Aplaudió mientras las semillas bailaban con su soplido. Stephen se echó a reír mientras limpiaba la escupida de Tony de su mano.  
Tony se alejó, recogiendo otro y devolviéndolo a Stephen. Stephen lo sostuvo con dedos temblorosos, ofreciéndolo nuevamente a Tony. Tony sacudió la cabeza.  
"Tu deseo", dijo Tony.  
Stephen arqueó una ceja y miró la pequeña flor en su mano. Él sonrió levemente, luego sopló suavemente. Tony se echó a reír cuando las semillas se dispersaron, lanzando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Stephen en un abrazo.  
"Bueno, hola", dijo Stephen, abrazando suavemente a Tony.  
Tony echó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró a Stephen. "¿Comida?"  
"¿Qué hora es?", Preguntó Stephen, alcanzando la pañalera. VIERNES mostró la hora en la esquina de las gafas de sol. "Oh, gracias". Aún quedaban algunas horas para que la reunión con los Vengadores comenzara.   
"¿Qué tal suena la comida de la calle?", Preguntó Stephen, reuniendo todo y levantándose de nuevo. Tony levantó sus brazos otra vez, tirando de los pantalones de Stephen. "Está bien, está bien", dijo Stephen, tomando a Tony en sus brazos. Stephen hizo malabarismos con la pañalera y Spider-Man, aliviado cuando la Capa tomó el peso de la pañalera. Una vez que Stephen lo tenía todo, incluso a Tony, cómodo en sus brazos, comenzó a dirigirse a un carrito de comida.  
Bajo a Tony una vez que llegaron allí, hurgando en la pañalera en busca de la tarjeta de crédito. Tony siguió tirando de su pantalón, diciendo su nombre una y otra vez.  
"Dios mío, está bien", dijo Stephen con un resoplido, levantando a Tony de nuevo para que pudiera ver la comida a la parrilla.  
Él realmente no quería un perrito caliente, así que ordenó un knish. Le entregó la tarjeta, haciendo rebotar a Tony en su cadera mientras el hombre envolvía el knish para él. "Gracias", dijo Stephen, deslizando la tarjeta de crédito en su bolsillo trasero. Puso el papel de aluminio envuelto en la pañalera y lo recogió, volviendo al lugar a la sombra que habían tenido antes. Se sentó de nuevo, apoyándose en el ancho árbol con Tony en su regazo. Sacó el knish y desenvolvió parte del papel. Se lo tendió a Tony.  
"Sopla primero", dijo Stephen. Tony sopló sobre él, con las mejillas resoplando con cada respiración. "Pequeña mordida."  
Tony dio un pequeño mordisco y sonrió a Stephen. Stephen dio un mordisco, luego dejó que Tony tomara otro. Poco a poco compartieron el knish, cada uno tomando un bocado. Tony parecía feliz simplemente sentado allí, comiendo cuando Stephen se lo ofreció.  
"Todo se ha ido", dijo Stephen, levantando el papel de aluminio. Miró a su alrededor y se aseguró de que no estuvieran siendo observados antes de abrir un portal rápido y tirarlo. Tony le hizo una trompetilla, haciendo que Stephen se riera. Stephen apoyó la mejilla en la cabeza de Tony, el sombrero caliente contra su mejilla.  
"VIERNES, ¿puedes preguntarle a la Sra. Potts cuando nos quiere en el complejo?"  
"Claro," dijo VIERNES. “Ella dice que puedes pasar cuando sea más fácil para ti. El coronel Rhodes está con ella actualmente.  
Stephen asintió y se levantó, Tony se balanceó sobre su cadera. Agarró la bolsa y a Spider-Man y comenzó a dirigirse a uno de los baños.  
"Hazle saber que nos dirigiremos a su oficina", dijo Stephen, entrando en el baño del puesto individual. Miró a su alrededor y se aseguró de que la puerta estuviera abierta para que la siguiente persona pudiera entrar, luego abrió un portal a la oficina del complejo de Pepper Pott y entró.  
Pepper levantó la vista hacia el portal dorado, sonriendo levemente cuando Stephen entró, con Tony en sus brazos. Tony miró a su alrededor, sonriendo cuando vio a Pepper y Rhodey.  
"¡Pep! ¡Rhodey!” Gritó. Stephen lo dejó, cerrando rápidamente el portal y medio colapsando en una silla. La capa se sacudió en su forma regular, flotando detrás de la silla de Stephen. Tony corrió alrededor del escritorio de Pepper y se arrastró a su regazo, haciendo que la mujer se riera.  
"Hola, Tony", dijo ella. Tony la miró con una sonrisa.  
"Hola", dijo Tony.  
"Bonito sombrero", dijo Rhodey. "Me sorprende que lo lleve puesto. Tony nunca ha sido un gran fanático de los sombreros".  
"Fingí llorar si él no lo usaba", dijo Stephen.  
Pepper se rió. "Astuto". Stephen hizo una media reverencia desde su silla.  
Después de unos minutos, Tony se levantó del regazo de Pepper y se dirigió a Rhodey en busca de un abrazo. Rhodey lo levantó en sus brazos, dándole un abrazo. Tony le balbuceaba, acariciando las mejillas de Rhodey.  
"Tienes arena detrás de las orejas, Tones", dijo Rhodey, ayudando a Tony a quitarse el sombrero. Stephen tomó el sombrero y lo metió de nuevo en la pañalera.  
"Sí, fuimos al parque y una niña decidió que la cara de Tony necesitaba más arena, y también su boca", dijo Stephen.  
Pepper cubrió su boca, reprimiendo una risita. Stephen sonrió levemente, mirando como Tony seguía hablando con Rhodey.  
"No tengo idea de lo que estás diciendo", dijo Rhodey, riéndose mientras Tony seguía balbuceando.  
"Parece mucho más cómodo hoy", dijo Pepper, mirando a Stephen.  
Stephen asintió. "Lo hace. Durmió bien anoche; Me despertó dos veces con pesadillas. En general, parece más tranquilo".  
"¿Se está acostumbrando entonces?", Preguntó Pepper con preocupación.  
Stephen se encogió de hombros. "No creo que haya nada a lo que acostumbrarse. Me parece que es un niño pequeño, aunque tranquilo, y no un adulto atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño pequeño. Se levantó y sacó el Starkphone. "Déjame llamar a Wong para una actualización. Dame un momento.  
"VIERNES, llama a Wong por favor", dijo Stephen. Lo oyó sonar en el auricular.  
"Stephen", dijo la voz de Wong.  
"Wong".  
"Al menos no hiciste un portal a mi biblioteca esta vez", dijo Wong secamente.  
Stephen puso los ojos en blanco. “Nos estamos preparando para reunirnos con los Vengadores. ¿Alguna actualización para mí?  
"La maldición es bastante increíble", dijo Wong. "Es más complicado de lo que pensábamos originalmente".  
"Maravilloso. ¿Hay alguna señal de que sea un adulto atrapado en un niño pequeño?", Preguntó Stephen, mirando hacia abajo cuando sintió que Tony le tiraba de los pantalones. Stephen lo levantó, paseando con el chico.  
"Ninguno", dijo Wong. Stephen dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. "El Maestro Hetrick encontró algo de literatura sobre los hechizos de anulación, y cada uno de los que hemos encontrado ha invertido la edad de la persona, tanto mental como física".  
"Eso es bueno", dijo Stephen en voz baja.  
"Sí", dijo Wong simplemente. "¿Cómo lo manejas?"  
"Estamos sobreviviendo. VIERNES envía comida al Santuario para el Maestro Hetrick.  
"Él dice que gracias", dijo Wong. "Envíame uno de atún con queso ".  
"Sí, sí", dijo Stephen.  
"Buena suerte con los Vengadores", dijo Wong.  
"La voy a necesitar", agregó Stephen.  
"Efectivamente", dijo Wong, colgando. Stephen puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a sentarse, Tony en su regazo. Dio a Rhodey y Pepper un resumen rápido de lo que Wong había dicho.  
"Al menos podemos estar bastante seguros de que ahora es solo un niño", dijo Pepper, sonriendo a Tony. Tony le dio una sonrisa ganadora desde los brazos de Stephen.  
"Entonces, ¿tenemos un plan para esto?", Preguntó Rhodey. "La notificación para la reunión decía que Tony lo había llamado".  
Pepper asintió. "Lo hice a propósito. Pensé que no aparecerían si fuera yo quien los llamara".  
"Parece justo", dijo Rhodey.  
"¿A quién esperamos?", Preguntó Stephen, usando sus piernas para rebotar a Tony.  
"Carol Danvers, Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, Barnes, Visión, Maximoff, Sam Wilson, T'Challa y Shuri estarán allí a través de holograma. Thor envió sus disculpas, por no poder asistir ", dijo Pepper. "Natasha y Clint estarán allí, oh, y Scott Lang y Hope Van Dyne. Y apuesto dinero a que aparece Peter Parker ".  
"Me preocuparía su reacción ante Rogers, Barnes y Maximoff", dijo Rhodey de inmediato.  
Pepper asintió lentamente. "Tony y Rogers han estado trabajando en sus ... problemas".  
"Por insistencia de Carol", dijo Rhodey con una leve sonrisa.  
"Es cierto", dijo Pepper. "Y Tony dijo que ya no los odia, simplemente no confía en ellos".  
"No le culpo", murmuró Rhodey.  
Stephen se sentó allí, preguntándose de nuevo por lo que había sucedido entre Tony y Rogers. Tony golpeó su peluche Spider-Man contra las piernas de Stephen, todavía balbuceando alegremente.  
"¿Qué pasa con Maximoff?", Preguntó. Tony le había contado un poco de la visión que Maximoff había forzado en su cabeza hacía tantos años. Tras la derrota de Thanos, Stephen le había dado un ultimátum a Maximoff; aprender a controlar completamente sus poderes o él sellará sus poderes hasta que ella lo hiciera. Ella había aceptado, y durante dos años había ido a Kamar-Taj a entrenar. Su magia era diferente a la de él, pero ella había aprendido. El regreso de Visión, sin la gema de la mente, la había ayudado enormemente.  
Nadie sabía exactamente de dónde había salido Visión después de que Thanos muriera, pero la mayoría no estaba dispuesta a preguntar. Él estaba de vuelta, y él era él mismo.  
"No tengo idea de cómo reaccionará Tony con ella", dijo Rhodey. "Tony parecía contento de que ella estuviera entrenando contigo, y sé que son por lo menos civilizados el uno con el otro".  
"Entonces lo que estamos diciendo es que cualquier cosa podría pasar", dijo Stephen con un gemido, dejando que su cabeza se echara hacia atrás. Tony se estiró y palmeó las mejillas de Stephen, metiéndole los dedos en la boca. Stephen le mordió los dedos, haciendo que Tony gritara de risa.  
"Básicamente", dijo Rhodey. "Barnes y Tony tienen una relación sorprendentemente buena".  
"Bueno, ayudó a Barnes con BARF y lo devolvió a la normalidad, se dieron un puñetazo el uno al otro y luego fueron a buscar cervezas", dijo Pepper.  
"Con lo que Stephen dijo sobre las pesadillas que tiene Tony, mi mayor preocupación es Rogers y, en menor medida, Barnes", dijo Rhodey.  
Pepper asintió, mirando a Tony con un ligero ceño fruncido. Stephen se quedó callado, mordisqueando juguetonamente los dedos de Tony. Tony le dio una mirada ofendida.  
"Me metes los dedos en la boca, me los voy a comer", dijo Stephen encogiéndose de hombros. Tony le hizo una trompetilla, sonriendo ampliamente y tirando de los labios de Stephen.  
Stephen finalmente apartó las manos de Tony de su boca, y el niño felizmente comenzó a jugar con los dedos de Stephen. Levantó la vista para ver a Pepper y Rhodey que lo miraban con una sonrisa y sintió que le ardían las orejas. Tosió un poco, volviendo su vista al niño en su regazo.  
"Sólo tendremos que tomar lo que venga. Si se estresa demasiado, lo llevaré de vuelta a la torre y ambos tendrán que explicarlo. El bienestar de Tony es mi primera prioridad mientras esté así”, dijo Stephen.  
Pepper asintió. "Por supuesto. Creo que deberías esperar antes de entrar con él. Déjame comenzar la reunión, luego te pediré que entres ".  
"Suena como un plan". Stephen no quería estar allí mientras todos llegaban.  
"Hay un espejo unidireccional que Tony instaló fuera de la sala de reuniones", dijo Rhodey, "puedes pararte allí y esperar la señal de Pepper".  
"Gracias, Coronel", dijo Stephen.  
Pepper se inclinó hacia adelante. "Creo que deberíamos dirigirnos unos a otros por nombres de pila", dijo con seriedad. "Muestra un frente unido, que los tres confiamos el uno en el otro sobre esto".  
Stephen inclinó la cabeza. "Sí, estoy de acuerdo, Pepper, James".  
"Llámame Rhodey", dijo Rhodey de inmediato. "Sólo mis padres me llaman James".  
Stephen inclinó la cabeza. "Por supuesto."  
"Bien", dijo Pepper. Se levantó y Tony la miró.  
"¿Pep se va?"  
"Solo por un momento", dijo Pepper, arrodillándose para que estuviera al nivel de Tony. Tony alcanzó su cabello, enredando sus dedos en las hebras. "Siempre te gustó mi cabello", dijo Pepper, sonriendo levemente.  
"No tires", dijo Stephen en el oído de Tony. Tony le sonrió, soltando el cabello de Pepper.  
"Quiero ir a organizar la reunión. Rhodey te mostrará dónde esperar ", dijo Pepper.  
"Gracias", dijo Stephen.  
"Te veré en un momento, Tony", dijo Pepper.  
"¡Adiós!" Tony la llamó mientras salía de la habitación. Rhodey se puso de pie, seguido de cerca por Stephen.  
"Por aquí ", dijo Rhodey, recogiendo la pañalera por Stephen y guiándolo por los pasillos. Lo llevó a una habitación lateral con una ventana que daba a la sala de reuniones principal de los Vengadores. "Deberia comenzar a llegar pronto. Voy a ayudar a Pepper ".  
"Gracias, Rhodey", dijo Stephen, haciendo rebotar a Tony en su cadera.  
"Claro", dijo Rhodey, dándole a Tony un saludo burlón. Tony sonrió e intentó copiarlo, aunque con la mano equivocada. Rhodey se echó a reír, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.  
Stephen miró a su alrededor y acercó una silla a la ventana, sentándose con Tony en su regazo. Tony se acurrucó contra él, con la oreja presionada sobre el corazón de Stephen. Se sentaron en silencio, Stephen frotando suavemente la espalda de Tony mientras esperaban.  
Vio como los Vengadores comenzaron a llegar. Rhodey estaba girando en su silla, esperando a los demás. Steve Rogers fue el primero, con barba y vestido con una camiseta negra y pantalones vaqueros oscuros, un arnés de cuero en el pecho con su escudo distintivo colgado en la espalda. Bucky Barnes estaba pisándole los talones, el cabello recogido en un moño desordenado en la nuca, una camisa de manga larga que cubría el brazo de metal de Wakanda. Sam Wilson y Clint Barton entraron juntos, hablando y sentándose. Wanda Maximoff y Visión fueron los siguientes, con los dedos ligeramente entrelazados mientras se sentaban. Scott Lang saltó, hablando con entusiasmo con Natasha. Hope Van Dyne y Carol Danvers entablaron una conversación profunda cuando se unieron a la mesa. Bruce Banner entró casi como una ocurrencia tardía, la nariz enterrada en un StarkPad.  
El grupo se saludó y, momentos después, dos sillas vacías se llenaron con las imágenes holográficas de T'Challa y Shuri. Los saludos se dieron de nuevo, y Barnes parecía estar en una conversación profunda con Shuri sobre su brazo, dado que lo estaba flexionando para ella.  
Stephen observó cómo Pepper entraba, la confusión se reflejaba en los rostros de los Vengadores. Pepper Potts rara vez tuvo algo que ver con ellos. Stephen se puso de pie, Tony en sus brazos. Tony miró por la ventana, presionando su mano contra el cristal.  
No pudo detener la risa cuando Peter Parker entró, se disculpó por llegar tarde y hacer que todos se rieran.  
Miró su ropa. Todos en la reunión llevaban ropa casual. Stephen podía quedarse en su camiseta y pantalones vaqueros, pero no estaba emocionado por usar el mismo estilo que Steve Rogers. La Capa se colocó sobre sus hombros y él estaba usando todo su atuendo de Hechicero Supremo. Stephen asintió. Quizás era mejor así; le dio una posición de poder sobre el resto de ellos, y pensó que iba a necesitar cualquier autoridad que pudiera obtener.  
"¿Listo?" Stephen preguntó en voz baja.  
Tony se encogió de hombros, abrazando a Stephen con fuerza. Stephen se dio un beso en la sien de Tony, con los ojos pegados en Pepper. La vio levantar los ojos y mirarlo directamente, asintiendo discretamente.  
"Vamos", dijo Stephen.  
Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta.


	7. Algunas reuniones requeridas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los Vengadores se enteran. Las cosas podrían haber ido mejor, pero podrían haber ido mucho peor. El protector Stephen Strange asoma aparece.

Steve Rogers deslizó su escudo en el arnés de su espalda. Probablemente no lo necesitaba; de hecho, probablemente debería dejarlo atrás, pero no sabía de qué se trataba la reunión. Era raro, extremadamente raro, que Tony Stark convocara a una reunión completa de los Vengadores. Desde la pelea con Thanos y Carol Danvers tomando el liderato de los Vengadores, Stark había dado un paso atrás. Todavía era Iron Man, pero rara vez salía con todo el grupo. Stark era la razón principal por la que debía dejar el escudo, pero desde que lo había recuperado no le gustaba dejarlo atrás.

"Hey, Stevie, vamos", dijo Bucky, asomando la cabeza. "Ya eres lo suficientemente bonito. Créeme cuando digo que a Tony no le importa nada."

"Es extraño que tú y Stark se lleven bien", dijo Steve, siguiendo al hombre más bajo.

Bucky se encogió de hombros. Realmente no discutió su extraña amistad con Tony Stark con Steve. Tony, junto con Shuri, lo había liberado de su programación. No podía explicar por qué los dos se llevaban bien, especialmente con Steve.

"Es extraño que dejes que te moleste", dijo finalmente Bucky, empujando la puerta para abrirla. Mantuvo la puerta abierta para Steve, quien asintió en agradecimiento. Los ojos de Steve se fijaron en la habitación. El coronel Rhodes ya estaba allí, sentado en una de las sillas y girando sin pensar. Steve buscó a Stark, pensando que era extraño que todavía no estuviera allí.

Steve tomó su asiento normal en la mesa, saludando a Rhodes con la cabeza. Rhodes hizo un gesto con los dedos hacia atrás, asintiendo a Bucky cuando el otro hombre se sentó al lado de Steve.

Steve levantó la vista cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo, y Sam Wilson y Clint Barton entraron. Los dos estaban en una profunda discusión, y Steve juró que escuchó algo sobre Barton disparando flechas mientras montaba en la espalda de Wilson. Tendría que vigilarlos durante el entrenamiento.

Wanda y Visión fueron los siguientes, los dedos entrelazados. Steve observó a Wanda mientras Visión sacaba su silla. Wanda solo había regresado de Kamar-Taj en los últimos meses. Estaba más tranquila, más en control, más segura de sí misma. Ella realmente no les había contado lo que había aprendido allí, y algunas veces eso lo ponía incómodo.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y Scott Lang la mantuvo abierta para Natasha, hablándole rápidamente sobre algo. Hope Van Dyne y Carol Danvers fueron las últimas. Steve miró a Hope con cautela. La primera vez que se conocieron, después de que Stark logró revertir el chasquido, ella extendió la mano para darle la mano, luego se encogió en Wasp y le dio una patada. Ni siquiera pudo agarrarla para vengarse.

Tony se había muerto de la risa.

Bruce Banner entró al último, revisando su StarkPad y se dejó caer en su asiento con un murmullo.

Después de que todos se sentaron e intercambiaron saludos, las dos sillas vacías se llenaron con los hologramas de T'Challa y Shuri.

"¡Si no es mi chico blanco favorito!" Dijo Shuri.

Bucky sonrió inclinándose hacia adelante. "Hola, princesa, majestad".

"¿Cómo está el nuevo brazo?" Preguntó Shuri. Le habían construido uno nuevo después de que Stark había borrado su programación. Bucky sonrió y levantó la manga de su camisa, girándola un par de veces. El holograma de Shuri se acercó.

"¿Cómo ha actuado en combate?"

"No ha habido mucho", dijo Bucky, "pero le está yendo muy bien en el entrenamiento".

"¿Las amenazas han sido mínimas desde Thanos?", Preguntó T'Challa.

"En su mayoría", dijo Carol, inclinándose hacia atrás. "Amenazar poco complicadas. Ayer hubo algún tipo de pelea en Central Park, pero parecía ser mágico ".

"Wanda? ¿Sabes algo?" Preguntó Steve.

Wanda negó con la cabeza. "Lo sentí, pero cuando Vis y yo llegamos allí, no había nada allí".

"Algunos árboles volcados", dijo Vision, "pero no había señales de otra cosa".

"Sin embargo, pude sentir la magia del doctor Strange", dijo Wanda.

"¿Alguien ha contactado a Strange al respecto?", Preguntó Steve. Carol lo miró, tocando la mesa con los dedos. Ella era la líder de los Vengadores ahora, y a veces parecía que Steve lo olvidaba.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y Pepper Potts entró, deteniendo toda conversación. Ella no tenía nada que ver con los Vengadores. Ella y Tony se habían separado después de que mataron a Thanos; ella comprendió que Tony nunca podría renunciar a ser Iron Man, y que no podía amar a Iron Man de la manera en que amaba a Tony. Por eso, le había dicho a Tony que no quería tratar con los Vengadores y él había respetado su elección. Demonios, él no quería tratar con los Vengadores la mayor parte del tiempo.

"Sra. Potts" dijo Carol, inclinando la cabeza.

"Gracias por venir", dijo Pepper, moviéndose hacia la silla vacía de Tony.

"Creíamos que Tony había convocado esta reunión", dijo T'Challa.

"Yo la convoque", dijo Pepper sin rodeos.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y Peter Parker entró corriendo.

"Lo siento, llego tarde", gritó, y se dejó caer en la silla al lado de Shuri. "Quiero decir, cielos, chicos, las clases acaban de terminar".

Pepper solo negó con la cabeza, la risa resonó en la habitación.

"De vuelta a la reunión", dijo Carol. "¿Por qué llamaste a esta reunión y dijiste que Tony fue el que la llamó?"

"Esto es sobre Tony", dijo Pepper con seriedad.

"¿Le pasó algo?" Preguntó Visión, sentándose derecho.

"Sí", dijo Pepper. El silencio cayó en la habitación.

"¿Está bien?" Preguntó Hope.

"Más o menos", dijo Pepper.

"¿Qué significa eso?" Preguntó Clint.

Pepper miró hacia el espejo de una sola dirección, asintiendo a alguien que estaba detrás de él.

"Sería más fácil mostrarles", dijo Pepper.

La tensión llenó la habitación cuando la puerta se abrió. Steve arqueó una ceja cuando Stephen Strange entró, con su atuendo de hechiceros puesto y con un niño pequeño en su cadera, y las gafas de sol de Tony Stark sobre su rostro. Él intercambió una mirada confusa con Bucky, quien se encogio de hombros.

"Hola, señor Stark", dijo Peter. Todos lo miraron. Stephen gimió, bajando la cabeza.

"¿Te golpeaste la cabeza, niño?" Preguntó Natasha, arqueando una ceja.

"¿Qué? No, ¿por qué?" Preguntó Peter, confundido.

"Ese es el Doctor Strange, no Stark", dijo Natasha lentamente. "Sé que Tony dice que son los hermanos de increíble vello facial, y que lleva las gafas de Tony por alguna razón, pero no son la misma persona".

Stephen se quedó boquiabierto ante las palabras de Natasha. ¿Tony los llamó 'Hermanos de increíble vello facial'? ¿Qué demonios? Esperaba que nadie notara el rubor en sus mejillas. Realmente necesitaba hablar con Tony, una vez que fuera adulto otra vez.

"¡Hola, Pe'er!", Gritó el chico desde los brazos de Stephen, saludando a Peter.

"¡Hola!" Peter dijo alegremente, devolviéndole el saludo.

El silencio cayó sobre la habitación. Miraron al niño, ahora saludando con entusiasmo a Rhodey y Pepper.

"¿Qué demonios?", Preguntó Wilson.

"Oh, Dios mío, ¿ese es Stark?", Preguntó Wanda, cubriéndose la boca. Stephen asintió brevemente.

"Sí, este es Tony Stark. Tony, ¿puedes saludar a todos?", Preguntó Stephen. Tony miró a Stephen y luego a los Vengadores. Enterró su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Stephen.

"No", dijo en voz baja.

"Está bien", dijo Stephen en voz baja, moviéndose a la silla al lado de la de Pepper.

"¿Qué le hiciste?", Preguntó Steve, mirando al niño en estado de shock.

Stephen se erizó, la Capa se ensanchó detrás de él amenazadoramente. Tony sonrió al Capa, agarró el cuello que se le había levantado y golpeó su puño contra el hombro de Stephen.

"El doctor Strange no le haría algo así a Stark", dijo Wanda al instante, frunciendo el ceño a Steve.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Steve preguntó rápidamente.

"Créame, capitán Rogers", Stephen medio gruñó, con la voz llena de desdén, "si fuera a maldecir a Tony Stark sería mucho más ingenioso y no lo haría depender de mí".

Wanda volvió su atención a Stephen. "¿Esto es lo que pasó ayer en Central Park?"

Stephen finalmente se sentó, girando a Tony para enfrentar a todos y quitándose las gafas de sol. "Sí", le dijo a Wanda.

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó Carol.

Stephen rápidamente les dio un resumen de la batalla contra la bruja. Miró a Wanda.

"¿Qué sientes?", Preguntó, señalando a Tony con la barbilla.

Wanda entrecerró los ojos, mirando a Tony. El chico la ignoró, prefiriendo jugar con el borde de la Capa.

"¿Es este realmente el momento para una lección de magia?", Preguntó Wilson.

"Siempre hay tiempo para aprender", dijo Stephen. "Wanda?"

"No es mágico como lo que tú y los demás en Kamar-Taj hacen. Dijiste que la bruja era de otra dimensión, por lo que tiene sentido. ¿Maldición multicapa?

Stephen asintió. "Wong estará encantado al saber que prestaste atención a sus lecciones".

Wanda se veía satisfecha consigo misma, bajando los ojos y sonriendo levemente. Visión le apretó los hombros, sonriendo con orgullo.

"Entonces, ¿qué significa eso para Tony?", Preguntó Bruce, mirando al chico por encima de sus gafas. Tony sonrió tímidamente a Bruce antes de esconder su cara contra el cuello de Stephen otra vez. Stephen le frotó distraídamente la espalda.

"Wong está liderando a los estudiantes en Kamar-Taj en la búsqueda de lo que necesitamos para contrarrestar la maldición", dijo Stephen. Tony tiró de la manga de Stephen.

"¿Pe'er?" Tony preguntó.

"¿Quieres ir a ver a Peter?", Dijo Stephen. Tony asintió, sonriendo ampliamente. Stephen lo puso abajo y el niño corrió alrededor de la mesa hacia Peter. Con una sonrisa, Peter lo levantó en el aire.

"¡Hola, señor Stark!"

Tony le frunció el ceño ligeramente, viéndose confundido por un momento.

"Por favor, llámalo Tony", dijo Stephen.

"¡No puedo hacer eso!", Dijo Peter. Stephen puso los ojos en blanco.

"¡Pe'er!" Tony dijo alegremente.

"Esto es extraordinario", dijo Shuri, inclinándose hacia delante para ver mejor. Tony levantó la vista, con los ojos muy abiertos por el holograma. Extendió la mano, chillando cuando su mano atravesó el rostro de Shuri. Se echó a reír, inclinándose hacia adelante y agitando las manos a través de la forma de Shuri. Shuri le sonrió al chico, permitiéndole distorsionar continuamente su forma.

"En realidad es muy adorable de esta forma", dijo Hope. "Papá disfrutaría mucho esto".

"Pensé que Hank odia a Tony", dijo Scott.

"Y a Tony le encanta acosarlo por eso", dijo Hope. "Incluso a papá le resultaría difícil odiar esa cara".

Carol saludó a Tony cuando la miró, y Tony le devolvió la sonrisa desde el regazo de Peter. Tony se metió los nudillos en la boca, chupándolos sin pensar.

"¿Es él ... él mismo?" Steve preguntó. El chico lo miró cuando habló, mirando a Steve con un leve ceño fruncido.

"No es un hombre de cincuenta y tres años atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño pequeño si eso es lo que quieres decir", dijo Stephen. "Parece ser un niño normal, pero..."

"¿Pero?" Preguntó T'Challa.

"Tiene pesadillas", dijo Stephen en voz baja.

"Todos las tenemos", dijo Bucky en voz baja.

Stephen asintió, reconociendo la verdad en esa afirmación. "Sí, pero Tony parece estar soñando con ciertos eventos en su vida", dijo Stephen sin rodeos. "Rhodey cree que Siberia ocupa un lugar destacado en sus pesadillas".

Steve Rogers se estremeció ligeramente, sintiendo que los ojos de Carol ardían en su cráneo.

"Todavía tiene todas las cicatrices que tiene como adulto", dijo Stephen, mirando a Steve Rogers y Bucky Barnes. Ambos habían reaccionado ante la mención de Siberia; Steve parecía casi culpable y Barnes solo parecía triste.

Peter buscó en su mochila, sacando una pluma. Lo destapó, sonriéndole al chico en su regazo.

"Peter Parker, será mejor que bajes esa pluma en este instante", dijo Stephen.

"Aw, hombre", dijo Peter, ocultando rápidamente la pluma. "¿Cómo me viste? ¡Estabas mirando al Capitán Rogers! Oh dios, ¿tienes ojos en la parte de atrás de tu cabeza? Los tienes, ¿no?

Stephen suspiró, dándole a Peter una mirada severa. "Dibuja otra barba en él, y te enviare a una dimensión en donde todos se parezcan a Tony Stark ..."

La expresión de Peter se iluminó. Stephen se inclinó hacia delante, con los ojos fijos en los de Peter.

" Sin barba", terminó Stephen.

Pedro se quedó sin aliento. "¡Rudo!"

"Espera, ¿hay realmente una dimensión en donde todos se parecen a Tony sin vello facial?", Preguntó Bruce.

"Hay un número infinito de universos múltiples", dijo Stephen. "Y algunos de ellos son total y absolutamente ..."

"¿Extraños?" Dijo Wanda con una sonrisa.

"En efecto", dijo Stephen secamente. "Y sí, hay una dimensión como esa".

"¿Peter dibujó una barba en él?", Preguntó Pepper, sofocando una risa.

"¡Sí, mira!", Dijo Peter, levantándose y corriendo hacia Pepper con Tony bajo su brazo como un balón de fútbol. Tony chilló de risa, alcanzando a Stephen cuando Peter llegó a él y a Pepper. Stephen tomó al niño de vuelta, lo acunó cerca mientras Peter sacaba su teléfono y le mostraba a Pepper la foto que había tomado de Stephen sosteniendo a un niño barbudo.

Pepper se rió. "Envíame eso".

"Sí, señorita", dijo Peter alegremente, golpeando su teléfono y enviando la foto a Pepper. Volvió a su asiento y se dejó caer en él.

Tony se arrastró fuera del regazo de Stephen y se acercó a Rhodey, tirando de sus pantalones. Rhodey se inclinó y lo levantó, poniéndolo en su regazo. Tony le sonrió felizmente y Rhodey le revolvió el pelo. Tony chilló, golpeando su mano.

"Esto es de lo más fascinante", dijo Visión, mirando a Tony. Tony se volvió en el regazo de Rhodey para mirar al androide. Parecía completamente fascinado por la piel roja de Visión.

"Parece que él también piensa que eres bastante fascinante", dijo Sam, inclinándose hacia adelante.

Visión extendió sus manos hacia Tony, y el niño se acercó con cautela, tocando el dorso de la mano de Visión. Visión le sonrió, y Tony le balbuceaba. Se inclinó hacia delante, la mano de Rhodey asegurándose de que no se volteara y alcanzó la capa de Visión. Parecía confundido cuando no lo recuperó como la Capa de Stephen.

Tony frunció el ceño, mirando a la Capa. La Capa agitó su cuello a Tony, y el chico miró la capa plateada en sus manos con la confusión escrita en su rostro.

"La Capa es bastante única", dijo Visión a Tony, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. "Único en su clase."

Tony resopló, soltó la capa de Visión y se dejó caer contra el estómago de Rhodey. Rhodey sonrió, agarrando la barriga de Tony y haciéndole chillar de risa.

"Así que el punto de esta reunión fue ..." Steve preguntó, recostándose. Se movió incómodo, el escudo clavándose en su espalda. La instalación del arnés era nueva y aún no estaba acostumbrado.

"Principalmente para mantenerlos a todos informados", dijo Pepper, metiendo un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. "No queríamos que fueran a buscar a Tony y pensaran que estaba desaparecido. Otra vez."

"¿Se está quedando aquí?" Preguntó Carol. Tony la miró desde su lugar en el regazo de Rhodey.

"No", dijo Stephen. "Nos quedamos en la torre Stark".

"¿Por qué?" Steve preguntó.

"Porque estoy abriendo una guardería en el centro de los Vengadores y todos ustedes actúan como niños la mitad del tiempo", dijo Stephen. Rhodey le sonrió.

"Ow, quemados ", dijo Scott.

"Él tiene un punto", dijo Hope.

"Oh, no estoy diciendo que esté equivocado", respondió Scott.

"¿Cómo es que se queda contigo?", Preguntó T'Challa. "Pensé que la Sra. Potts o el coronel Rhodes se harían cargo de él".

"Se podría pensar", comenzó Stephen, levantando los brazos de su regazo cuando Tony regresó y se arrastró sobre sus piernas. "Pero él apenas me deja fuera de su vista".

"No sabía que ustedes dos eran tan cercanos", dijo Wilson.

Stephen se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez porque fui la primera persona que vio cuando abrió los ojos". Tony abrazó el cuello de Stephen con un abrazo, casi golpeando a Stephen con su emoción. "Tranquilo."

"¿Por qué no quedarse en el Santuario?", Preguntó Bruce, inclinando la cabeza. Tony se volvió y lo miró, sonriendo ampliamente. Bruce le devolvió la sonrisa, bajando sus gafas. Tony saludó, rebotando en el regazo de Stephen ante la ola de regreso de Bruce.

"Teniendo en cuenta el caos que un adolescente puede causar, pensamos que un niño de dos años dando vueltas en un lugar con artefactos que podrían comérselo sería una mala idea", dijo Stephen secamente, arqueando una ceja a Peter. Peter tuvo la bondad de sonrojarse.

"¿Tienes artefactos que pueden comerte?", Dijo Scott, con los ojos muy abiertos. "Increíble."

"¿Está usando una camisa de Hulk?", Preguntó Bruce, finalmente, notando al Hulk enojado en la camisa de Tony.

"Sí, es lo que escogió esta mañana", dijo Stephen.

"Huh", dijo Bruce. Parecía un poco sorprendido y tímido.

"Parece ... mimoso", dijo Bucky, observando la forma en que Tony se acurrucaba en el pecho de Stephen. "Más expresivo que Stark".

"El tacto es importante para los niños, y considerando que Tony está privado de afecto, no lo voy a rechazar", dijo Stephen, abrazando a Tony con un brazo.

"¿Cómo sabes qué esta privado de afecto?" Preguntó Clint, recostándose en su silla.

Stephen inclinó la cabeza. Era fácil de reconocer, tal vez porque se encontraba de la misma manera. "No es difícil darse cuenta", dijo en breve. "Incluso con el poco tiempo que paso con él".

"Hambre", dijo Tony, agarrando los labios de Stephen.

"Acabamos de comer no hace mucho tiempo", dijo Stephen, colocando a Tony en su regazo. Se inclinó, cavando en la bolsa de pañales. "Esta cosa no tiene fondo", murmuró para sí mismo.

"¿Enserio?" Scott preguntó con interés.

"¿Qué?", Preguntó Stephen, sentándose derecho con un paquete de bocadillos de fruta en la mano. "No, en realidad no es sin fondo". Abrió la bolsa de bocadillos de fruta con los dientes y le entregó la bolsa a Tony.

"¿Podrías hacer una bolsa sin fondo?" Preguntó Scott, inclinándose hacia adelante. Stephen lo miró como si estuviera marginalmente loco. "¿Una bolsa en la que podrías poner cualquier cosa? Sería increíble."

"Nerd", Clint tosió en su mano. Scott le sonrió.

Stephen inclinó la cabeza, pensando. Tony escarbó en sus bocadillos de fruta, comiéndolos con cuidado.

"Supongo que podría. Doblar una dimensión de bolsillo en ella ... "dijo Stephen.

Scott sonrió. "¿Podrías poner una tienda de campaña en ella?"

"¿Una carpa? ¿Vas a acampar?", Preguntó Stephen, sabiendo a dónde iba esto.

"No, ¡pero sería como la bolsa de Hermione en el último libro de Harry Potter!"

Stephen dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido.

Tony tiró de su túnica, ofreciéndole un bocadillo de fruta. "No quiero".

Stephen lo tomó y se lo metió en la boca sin mirar. Se atragantó un poco mientras masticaba y tragaba. "Ugh, ¿qué era eso?"

Tony le ofreció el mismo sabor. Stephen lo tomó y apenas logró no reírse. Era el escudo del Capitán América.

"Capitán, tus bocadillos de frutas sabe terrible", dijo Stephen.

Steve miró sorprendido. "Tengo un bocadillo de fruta?"

Stephen se inclinó hacia delante, dándole a Steve el bocadillo. "Creo que se supone que es mandarina".

"¿Hay bocadillos de frutas de los Vengadores?", Preguntó Bucky, mirando el pequeño escudo redondo naranja en la palma de Steve.

"Oh, sí", dijo Peter. "Pero tengo que estar de acuerdo, la mandarina es desagradable. Mi favorita es la fresa bruja escarlata ".

Wanda lo miró sorprendida.

"¿Qué otros sabores hay?" Preguntó Scott.

"Um ... Black Panther es una uva, Iron Man es una cereza, Hulk es una manzana verde, el Capitán América es una mandarina, Scarlet Witch es una fresa y Thor es una naranja", dijo Peter, mientras enumerando con sus dedos mientras los recitaba.

Stephen sacó otro paquete y lo arrojó al centro de la mesa. "Ni siquiera recuerdo haber comprado esos". Tony parecía ofendido porque Stephen estaba regalando sus bocadillos. "Ni siquiera los querías", Stephen le susurró al oído.

"Sí, ese fue Happy", dijo Pepper con una sonrisa.

"No hay casi ningún bocadillo de Ant-Man", dijo Scott con tristeza. Hope se rió de él.

Peter enganchó los bocadillos de fruta del centro de la mesa, rompiéndolos con entusiasmo. Tony se deslizó del regazo de Stephen al suelo, jugando con el borde de la Capa.

"¿Puedo jugar con él?" Scott le preguntó a Stephen.

Stephen se encogió de hombros. "Si él te deja, claro".

Scott sonrió y se dejó caer al suelo junto a Tony. Tony lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sonriendo tentativamente. Scott se sentó frente a él, consciente de los ojos de Stephen sobre él. Los otros estaban hablando, pero Scott los ignoró a favor del niño frente a él.

"Oye, Tony, mira", dijo Scott, tendiéndole las manos a Tony. Tony alcanzó su mano, agarrando su dedo. Scott le sonrió y sacó una moneda de su bolsillo. Se lo mostró a Tony, cerrando el puño a su alrededor.

"¿En qué mano está?" Scott preguntó.

Tony frunció el ceño, pensando mucho, antes de tocar el puño izquierdo de Scott. Scott abrió su mano, sin revelar nada. Tony hizo un sonido descontento, marcando el puño derecho de Scott. Scott abrió su mano derecha, y Tony hizo un ruido de disgusto ante la mano vacía.

Scott sonrió ante el disgusto de Tony. "¿Qué es esto?", Preguntó, alcanzando la cabeza de Tony. Dio un suspiro teatral y sacó la moneda de la oreja de Tony. Los ojos de Tony casi se salieron de su cabeza y dejó escapar un grito encantado. Scott sonrió, haciendo desaparecer la moneda de nuevo.

Stephen no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Por supuesto, a Tony le encantarían los trucos de magia baratos.

"¿De verdad, Lang?" Preguntó Clint. "¿Alguna vez no tienes esos trucos bajo la manga?"

"No todos teníamos campos para arar y madera para dividir durante el arresto domiciliario, Barton", dijo Scott alegremente. "Pasé buen tiempo y dinero aprendiendo estos trucos de magia. Además, Tony los ama ".

"Ahora sé a quién llamar cuando Tony quiera que le fabriquen animales con globos", dijo Stephen secamente.

Scott le sonrió. "Podríamos formar un equipo. El Hechicero Supremo y el Maestro Mago ".

"No", dijo Stephen.

"Te influenciaré eventualmente", dijo Scott, sacando una jota de corazones del cabello de Tony.

"No contengas la respiración", dijo Stephen.

Scott sonrió y se concentró de nuevo en el chico que se había arrastrado a su regazo. Se llevo bien con Tony después de todo. Tony nunca había parecido culparlo por Alemania, aunque el hombre lo había llamado estúpido. Cassie amaba a Tony, y Scott hizo la nota mental para presentar a Strange a su hija.

Steve negó con la cabeza. Todo esto fue más que un poco extraño para él. Tony parecía feliz de ignorar a la mayoría de ellos, especialmente una vez que Scott había sacado los trucos de magia.

"Lástima que ya no tengas la gema del Tiempo", dijo Steve. "Podrías simplemente revertirlo".

"¿Crees que usaría la gema del Tiempo en Tony Stark?", Ladró Stephen. "Después de todo lo que hizo, de todo lo que pasó cuando usó las gemas, ¿crees que las usaría?"

Tony miró el tono de la voz de Stephen, sus labios temblando. Scott tiró al niño en un abrazo, cantando una pequeña canción sin sentido en su oído. Tony abrazó a Scott con fuerza, gimiendo en voz baja.

Steve levantó las manos. "Tienes razón. Lo siento. Creo que cuanto más rápido podamos volver a la normalidad, mejor ".

"Si el doctor Strange dice que Kamar-Taj está trabajando en eso, lo están haciendo", dijo Wanda. "Las maldiciones no son solo algo que puedes romper sin consecuencias".

Stephen respiró temblando, relajándose en la Capa. Cerró los ojos; Por eso no participaba en las reuniones de los Vengadores.

"Estamos haciendo lo que podemos", dijo Stephen. "Necesitamos conocer cada parte de la maldición antes de que la rompamos o él bien podría terminar muerto".

"¿Necesitas algo de nosotros?", Preguntó T'Challa.

"No gracias. Queríamos que todos supieran lo que pasó ".

"Deberías traerlo a Wakanda," dijo Shuri con una sonrisa. "Estoy seguro de que le encantarán algunos de los juguetes que tenemos".

Stephen asintió. "Gracias. Lo consideraré."

"¿Vas a hacer público esto?" Carol le preguntó a Pepper.

"No", dijo Pepper. "Stephen dijo que Tony es un objetivo como adulto, y que un niño pequeño Tony Stark es aún más un objetivo. Desde Thanos, no es raro que Tony ... desaparezca por largos períodos de tiempo. Este es solo uno de esos momentos ".

Scott rebotó a Tony en el aire desde su lugar en el piso, haciendo que el chico le sonriera.

"Stephen es su principal cuidador", continuó Pepper. "Estarán en la torre Stark, y la visitas dependerán de Stephen".

"¿Nos mantendrás informados?" Preguntó Carol. Stephen asintió.

"Por supuesto", dijo Stephen.

Steve se movió de nuevo, el escudo clavándose en su espalda.

"Solo quítatelo," Bucky le siseó. "No es que vayas a necesitarlo contra un niño pequeño".

"Podría necesitarlo contra Strange", murmuró Steve. Bucky resopló, contento de que la risa de Tony cubrió su conversación, aunque notó que Peter los estaba mirando.

Con un suspiro, Steve comenzó a desabrocharse el arnés. "No me queda bien todavía", dijo en respuesta a la mirada interrogativa de Sam. Sacó el escudo.

Tony miró el destello de movimiento, congelando cuando vio el escudo. Su cara se puso blanca y un alto gemido escapó de su garganta. Comenzó a gritar, luchando en las manos de Scott. Scott se puso de pie, inmediatamente pasando a Tony a los brazos extendidos de Stephen y buscando una amenaza.

Steve se quedó helado, mirando al niño en estado de shock. Miró a su alrededor, confundido. Los otros parecían compartir su sorpresa, mirando entre el niño que gritaba y el hechicero tratando de consolarlo.

"El escudo", gruñó Rhodey.

Stephen recorrió el perímetro de la habitación, acunando a Tony cerca mientras el chico le gritaba al oído. La Capa le dio unas palmaditas a Tony en la espalda con torpeza.

"Capitán, lleve el escudo a sus aposentos donde debería haberlo dejado para empezar", dijo Carol sobre el sonido de los gritos de Tony. "Entonces vuelve aquí. De prisa. ¡Ve!"

Steve se puso de pie, todavía ligeramente sorprendido por la reacción de Tony. Cogió el escudo, notando la forma en que Strange se giró para que Tony no lo volviera a ver. Rápidamente salió por la puerta y bajó por el pasillo, apretando la mandíbula.

Bucky alcanzó una caja de pañuelos y sacó un fajo, ofreciéndolos a Stephen mientras el hombre pasaba.

"Gracias", dijo Stephen en breve, usándolos para limpiar la cara de Tony. Tony parecía estar teniendo dificultades para recuperar el aliento, sus gritos interrumpidos por jadeos irregulares. Stephen volvió a la cabecera de la mesa y volvió a ponerse las gafas.

"¿VIERNES?" Preguntó en voz baja. "¿Que está pasando? Le cuesta mucho respirar ".

"La capacidad pulmonar del jefe está disminuida", dijo VIERNES en su oído. "Después de los efectos combinados a largo plazo del reactor de arco, la cirugía para extirparlo y el daño que sufrió en Siberia, tuvieron que extirpar una parte de sus pulmones".

"Eso hubiera sido bueno saberlo," siseó Stephen, dándole la espalda a los Vengadores. Ignoró la apertura de la puerta y Steve se recostó en su silla. Stephen levantó suavemente la camisa de Tony, extendiendo su mano sobre el pecho del niño. Podía sentir la maraña de cicatrices bajo la palma de la mano, suave y levantada. Bloqueó el sonido de la respiración sibilante de Tony, centrándose en los latidos del corazón acelerado bajo su palma. Comenzó a cantar en voz baja, con la mano brillando.

"¿Qué le estás haciendo?" Preguntó Carol.

"Lo está ayudando", dijo Wanda.

"Strange parece haber encontrado un defensor en ti", dijo Sam, observando atentamente a la mujer.

Wanda se erizó. "El Doctor Strange es el Hechicero Supremo por una razón. Es poderoso, malditamente poderoso. Él podría haber bloqueado mis poderes o incluso arrebatárlos, pero no lo hizo. Él me dio la oportunidad de aprender a controlar mis poderes, en lugar de que mis poderes me controlen, y estoy eternamente agradecido por ello. Además, he visto en su mente y él ha visto en la mía. No fue una experiencia placentera, teniendo mis poderes de vuelta. No tienes idea de lo que ha pasado, por el mundo, por Tony, por nosotros. Así que cállate."

Stephen supo el momento en que el hechizo se afianzó y los pulmones de Tony se aclararon, porque sus gritos aumentaron de volumen.

"Solo estábamos preguntando", dijo Carol con suavidad. Tendría que averiguar exactamente lo que había sucedido en Kamar-Taj. Visión puso su mano en la espalda de Wanda, calmándola tranquilamente.

Stephen caminó alrededor de la habitación, frotando la espalda de Tony y tarareando en voz baja. Lentamente, Tony comenzó a tranquilizarse, las pequeñas manos empuñadas en la Capa. Stephen ignoró la discusión de los Vengadores a favor de calmar al niño en sus brazos.

Tony Stark había pasado por más que suficiente en su vida. Él no necesitaba esta mierda encima de eso.

Scott y Clint le sonreían mientras limpiaba la nariz de Tony.

"¿Qué?" Stephen preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

"Simplemente no pensé que serías tan paternal", dijo Clint con una sonrisa. Su sonrisa se ensanchó ante el rubor que se reflejaba en las mejillas de Stephen.

"Solo quiero saber por qué Tony no reaccionó antes a Steve", dijo Rhodey, alejando la atención de Stephen.

Peter frunció el ceño, pensando. "¡Oh!", Dijo, levantando la mano.

Carol sonrió. "Peter, hemos hablado de esto. No tienes que levantar la mano aquí."

"Bien, lo siento".

"¿Ibas a decir?" Preguntó Carol.

"Oh sí. La barba" dijo Peter.

"¿Qué?" Sam preguntó, mirando a Steve.

"¡La barba! El capitán Rogers no tenía barba durante la Civil War . ¡Es como esos videos de niños que ven a su papá sin barba por primera vez y se vuelven locos! Si el señor Stark ha tenido pesadillas sobre esa época, entonces ...

"Él reconocería el escudo, pero no a mí", dijo Steve con cansancio.

"El niño tiene un punto", dijo Rhodey. "Tony nunca lo vio con la barba durante lo de Thanos. Cuando él y Nebula regresaron de Titán, ya te habías afeitado. Fue solo cuando la dejaste crecer el año pasado que te vio con eso. Tiene sentido que no te reconociera hasta que viera el escudo."

"Tony y yo hemos estado trabajando en nuestros ... problemas", dijo Steve en voz baja, mirando sus manos. Se sintió mal por hacer llorar al niño. Era difícil para el asimilar que el Tony Stark que conocía era ese niño que lloraba en los brazos de Strange.

"Lo sabemos", dijo Rhodey. "Tony ha dicho que eso estaba ayudando, pero ahora él tiene dos. El no entiende, solo sabe que ha visto ese escudo en sus pesadillas y que casi lo mata ".

La cabeza de Stephen se disparó ante eso.

"¿Intentaste matarlo?", Preguntó, con voz peligrosamente tranquila.

Steve abrió la boca para defender sus acciones de nuevo.

"Sí, lo hizo. Lo hicimos", dijo Bucky. Steve se quedó callado a su lado.

"Posiblemente no sea lo más inteligente que decirle al hombre que sacrifico la mitad del universo para asegurarse de que Tony viviera", murmuró Wanda en voz baja. Visión le apretó la mano suavemente y ella le sonrió.

Stephen miró entre Rogers y Barnes, con los ojos fijos en el resto de los Vengadores. "No sé qué sucedió durante la Civil War más allá de lo que se dijo en las noticias. Sin embargo, creo que un grupo de personas como ustedes podría aprender a superarlo. Solo luchan juntos cuando tienen algo que los une a todos, y luego las fracturas".

Stephen frotó la espalda de Tony, moviendo los ojos de vengador a vengador. Se quedaron quietos y en silencio bajo su mirada, solo Wanda parecía relajada. Ella había estado en el extremo receptor de sus diatribas antes.

Tony parecía agotado, la cabeza en el hombro de Stephen con los ojos medio cerrados. Su rostro estaba rojo por los gritos y sus mejillas estaban llenas de lágrimas.

"Todos necesitan aprender una lección importante", dijo Stephen, abriendo un portal de regreso a la torre.

"¿Y eso es?", Dijo Steve, sintiéndose ligeramente a la defensiva. Este hombre no los conocía, no sabía por lo que habían pasado.

Los ojos de Stephen se encontraron con los de Steve.

"Deja de pensar en ti", dijo Stephen en breve. Scott le entregó la pañalera y Stephen le dio las gracias.

"Te contactaré en un momento", dijo Pepper en voz baja. Stephen asintió, atravesando el portal y cerrándolo detrás de él.

El repentino silencio pareció resonar en la habitación.

"Por favor, manténgannos informados", dijo Carol, levantándose. Pepper asintió brevemente. "Se levanta la sesión. como el Doctor Strange y la Sra. Pott ordenaron, mantengan esto en secreto. Ponerse en contacto con el doctor Strange si quieres ver a Tony. Algo me dice que simplemente aparecer terminaría muy mal para nosotros ".

Peter asintió, levantándose y agarrando su mochila. Se movió incómodo y despidió brevemente antes de salir corriendo por la puerta. T'Challa y Shuri se despidieron y los hologramas desaparecieron. Wanda y Visión siguieron poco después, seguidos de cerca por Bruce, Scott y Hope. Clint y Sam se levantaron y se dirigieron a las salas de entrenamiento, Natasha sobre sus talones. Carol apretó el hombro de Steve cuando salió.

"Vamos, Stevie", dijo Bucky. "Vamos a correr".

Steve y Bucky se marcharon, Bucky se despidió de Rhodes y Pepper.

"Eso estuvo bien", dijo Rhodey después de un minuto.

"Mejor de lo que esperaba", dijo Pepper.

"Bien pensado por parte de Peter sobre la barba de Steve".

"Si, lo fue", dijo Pepper, frotándose la cara. Ella se levantó. "Necesito regresar. Asegúrarme de que SI no haya implosionado en la última hora ".

"Buena suerte. Hasta luego," dijo Rhodey. Pepper saludó y salió.

Rhodey sonrió irónicamente, pensando en la forma en que el doctor Strange los había puesto a todos en su lugar.

"El hombre necesita ser un maldito vengador para mantenernos bajo control", dijo, levantándose y saliendo por la puerta.

:::

En el momento en que Stephen se dirigió al penthouse de Tony, dejó caer la pañalera y la Capa salió volando de sus hombros. Tony dejó escapar pequeños gemidos mientras Stephen caminaba por la sala de estar.

Fue a acomodar a Tony en el sofá para poder quitarse la túnica, pero el niño soltó un gemido. Stephen lo jaló contra su pecho, sus labios contra el suave cabello de Tony.

"Lo siento", dijo Stephen. "Siento que ese hombre sea un idiota. Solo dame un momento, ¿de acuerdo?

La capa lo ayudó a hacer malabarismos con Tony mientras se afanaba con la túnica con una mano. Podía mágicamente quitarse toda su ropa, o ninguna de ellas. Todavía no había encontrado una opción intermedia. Se quitó los zapatos y acercó a Tony, solo con los pantalones sueltos y sin mangas bajo la túnica.

Tony se aferró a él, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos otra vez. Stephen caminó alrededor de la habitación y comenzó a cantar.

"Swing low, sweet chariot", comenzó Stephen, su voz profunda y tranquila. Tony escuchó, inhalando en voz baja.

Stephen se dejó caer en el sofá, Tony contra su pecho. Se estiró, Tony se tendió en el estómago. Podía sentir el corazón de Tony revoloteando contra su estómago, y la cabeza de Tony descansaba sobre su propio corazón. Apoyó su mano sobre la espalda de Tony protectoramente.

Stephen siguió cantando, cambiando de canción cuando llegó al final de uno, hasta que Tony se quedó dormido.

Stephen se quedó allí en silencio, escuchando la respiración de Tony. El latido del corazón del niño era un recordatorio constante contra su piel de que estaba vivo. Tony estaba vivo, estaba bien. Stephen lo volvería a la normalidad, sin importar cuánto tiempo tomara.

VIERNES apago las luces y se oscurecieron las ventanas, y Stephen le dejó saber que Tony estaba tranquilo y lo hizo dormir.


	8. Lo que es mío es mío y lo que es tuyo también es mío

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper y Happy traen la cena, Tony llega a la etapa "mío" y quiere todo lo que Stephen tiene, Stephen solo quiere cenar y dormir.

Happy abrió la puerta del penthouse de Tony y la mantuvo abierta para Pepper, con dos pizzas para hornear en la mano. Pepper le dirigió una sonrisa y entró. El penthouse estaba a oscuras, las persianas cerradas y las luces apagadas.

"¿Stephen?" Pepper llamó en voz baja.

"Ambos están dormidos", dijo VIERNES en voz baja.

"Gracias, VIERNES", dijo Pepper. Happy cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y llevó las pizzas a la nevera. Pepper miró en el dormitorio, notó la cama vacía y continuó hacia la sala de estar de planta abierta. Miró al sofá y no pudo detener la sonrisa que se extendió por su rostro.

Stephen estaba tendido en el sofá, Tony tendido sobre su pecho. Una de las manos de Stephen estaba curvada protectoramente sobre el trasero de Tony. Ambos estaban profundamente dormidos. Pepper tomó una foto rápida; era una de las cosas más lindas que había visto nunca.

Se tomó un momento para mirar a Stephen. Llevaba una túnica sin mangas, revelando brazos sorprendentemente tonificados. Francamente, le hizo preguntarse qué otra cosa estaba escondida debajo de esas túnicas. Su pelo estaba revuelto, caía sobre su frente y se curvaba ligeramente al final. Fue interesante verlo lucir tan humano, en lugar del rudo hechicero que presentaba al mundo.

"Estoy empezando a pensar que te gustan los bastardos egoístas con gran vello facial", susurró Happy en su oído. Ella se rió en voz baja y le dio un manotazo.

"Cállate, tú. No puedes negar que tiene un buen cuerpo. No estoy ciega ", dijo ella

Happy le sonrió y ella puso los ojos en blanco. Se frotó la barbilla. "Tal vez debería dejarme crecer una perilla. ¿Pensarías que soy sexy entonces?

Ella se echó a reír y le besó la mejilla. "Eres perfectamente sexy como eres."

Él le lanzó un beso y volvió a la cocina. Pepper se sentó, con un Starkpad en su regazo. Empezó a hacer un poco de trabajo en silencio, mirando a Tony y Stephen de vez en cuando. Puso la foto de ellos como fondo de su teléfono, sonriéndole a Happy cuando él se dejó caer en la silla a su lado.

Se sentaron en un silencio familiar provocado por años de trabajar juntos. Happy se quedó dormido en la tarde tranquila, roncando tranquilamente.

Después de aproximadamente una hora, Pepper oyó que alguien se movía en el sofá y levantó la vista. Tony estaba sentado con las piernas a ambos lados del estómago de Stephen. Se apoyó en el pecho de Stephen con las manos, mirando alrededor de la habitación oscura. Pepper dejó a un lado su Starkpad y se puso de pie, caminando hacia Tony y Stephen.

Él le sonrió, frotándose los ojos. Podía ver costras en sus pestañas, muy probablemente por todo su llanto.

"Hola, Tony", dijo en voz baja. Ella lo levantó en sus brazos y él la abrazó. "Dejemos que Stephen duerma un poco más, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Okay", dijo Tony. La Capa flotaba cerca, manteniendo sus ojos metafóricos en Tony. Los siguió mientras Pepper caminaba hacia el baño y mojaba una toalla, limpiando suavemente la cara de Tony.

"Ahora sé que tienes un pañal mágico, pero veo que Stephen tiene talco para bebés aquí", murmuró Pepper.

"El doc ha estado poniendo el polvo en el jefe cada dos horas más o menos", dijo el viernes. "El pañal se deshace de todos los desechos, pero su piel aún es sensible".

"Lujoso. Eso podría hacer una fortuna ", dijo Pepper. Extendió una toalla en el suelo y puso a Tony en ella. "¿Te parece, Sr. Stark?"

Tony le dirigió una mirada extraña y ella se echó a reír, inclinándose y soplando una trompetilla contra su estómago. Tony chilló de risa, pateando las piernas y enredando los dedos en su cabello mientras caía a su alrededor como una cortina.

Pepper sonrió y desabrochó el pañal, impresionada con Stephen por lo limpio que estaba. Agarró el polvo para bebé y levantó las piernas de Tony, escuchándolo balbucear hacia ella.

"Sabes, siempre pensé que terminaría cambiando tus pañales un día, pero esta no exactamente de la forma que pensé que pasaría", dijo Pepper, colocando el pañal en su lugar. Tony le sonrió mientras lo levantaba de nuevo en sus brazos. Pepper lo llevó de regreso a la sala de estar, sonriendo a Happy.

Happy le devolvió la sonrisa, extendiendo el peluche de Spider-Man. Tony lo arrulló y lo arrebató, balbuceando con emoción ante él peluche.

"Veo que Stephen te compró unos libros para colorear bastante impresionantes", dijo Happy, mirando los libros para colorear de gran tamaño en la mesa de café. "¿Quieres colorear, Tony?"

"Sí", dijo Tony. Pepper lo dejó en el suelo y Tony se acercó a Happy. Happy se dejó caer en el suelo, extendiendo los diversos libros para colorear. "¿Cuál?" Happy le preguntó a Tony cuando el niño se dejó caer sobre su trasero al lado de el.

Tony miró las cuatro opciones y finalmente señaló al de las princesas de Disney. Happy se rió entre dientes y apartó los demás. Tony alegremente pasó las páginas, mirando las fotos de las princesas. Happy tendido sobre su estómago, entregando crayones a Tony. Tony balbuceó alegremente mientras dibujaba cosas sin sentido sobre todo el vestido de Tiana.

"Hermosa", dijo Happy, quitándole el crayón a Tony y ofreciéndole otro.

Pepper sonrió y tomó una foto de Happy y Tony. Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, encendiendo el horno para precalentar las pizzas. Regresó a la sala de estar, ocultando su risa al ver a Happy felizmente coloreando a Bella y Bestia bailando. Se sentó de nuevo y tiró de su Starkpad hacia ella, revisando distraídamente algunos correos electrónicos más.

Perdió la noción del tiempo mientras escuchaba a Happy hablar en voz baja a Tony y el niño le respondía emocionado, sus voces apenas cubrían los sonidos de crayón sobre papel. No tardó mucho en notar los gemidos suaves que venían del sofá.

Levantó los ojos hacia Stephen. Tenía un brillo de sudor en la cara y se movía en el sofá, apretando los dedos. Ella se levantó y se movió lentamente hacia él. Ella sabía que no debía tocarlo en medio de una pesadilla; ella tenía mucha experiencia con las pesadillas de Tony.

Ella se quedó completamente quieta cuando Stephen comenzó a hablar en su sueño, con el corazón apretado.

"Déjalo vivir y te daré la gema", susurró Stephen, su voz agonizante y suave.

Pepper cubrió su boca, ojos ampliados. Tony nunca le contó exactamente lo que pasó en Titán, pero ella sabía que Stephen había cambiado la gema por la vida de Tony.

Stephen se quejó, moviéndose en el sofá. Pepper se arrodilló a su lado, con la mano sobre su hombro.

"Stephen? ¿Doctor Strange?” Susurró. Ella era consciente de que Happy mantenía a Tony entretenido, distrayendo al chico de la forma angustiada de Stephen. "VIERNES, enciende un poco las luces".

Las luces se iluminaron un poco, algunas de las persianas se abrieron.

"No había otra manera", Stephen gimió, "Tony, no había otra manera ... ¡TONY!" Stephen se sentó con un grito.

"Tranquilo", dijo Pepper en voz baja, con una mano en el hombro de Stephen. "Tony está aquí".

Tony había saltado a su nombre, girándose para mirar a Stephen. Se arrastró hacia él, sin molestarse en ponerse de pie. Usó el sofá para levantarse y tocó la cadera de Stephen.

"Stephen?" Tony dijo.

Las manos de Stephen se sacudieron violentamente mientras tiraba de Tony a sus brazos. Tony lo abrazó con fuerza alrededor del cuello, arrullando alegremente en su oído por el afecto. Stephen enterró su rostro en el suave cabello de Tony, respirando temblorosamente y tratando de controlar sus emociones. Esperaba que Pepper no pudiera ver las lágrimas en sus ojos. Si lo hizo, no lo mencionó.

Odiaba ese sueño. Odiaba todos sus sueños.

Tony le dio una palmada en la cara a Stephen, y le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla.

"Gracias", dijo Stephen, dándole a Tony una suave sonrisa. Tony se acurrucó felizmente contra él mientras Stephen se estremecía, sus manos recorrían la espalda de Tony. Miró a Pepper, bajando los ojos.

"Trajimos pizza congelada", dijo Pepper, sin mencionar lo que acababa de suceder. "Feliz, simplemente las pondrá en él horno, así que serán unos minutos".

"Gracias", dijo Stephen con rudeza. Se levantó y fue a bajar a Tony, pero el chico gritó y se aferró a él. "Está bien", dijo Stephen en voz baja a él. "Entonces puedes venir conmigo al baño". Miró a Pepper. "Vuelvo enseguida".

"Por supuesto", dijo Pepper. Vio como Stephen caminaba por el pasillo con Tony en sus brazos. Tony apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Stephen, con los dedos jugando con el pelo en la base del cráneo de Stephen.

Stephen dejó a Tony en el suelo y abrió el grifo, sosteniendo sus manos temblorosas bajo el agua. Tony se puso de pie y abrazó las piernas de Stephen. Stephen pensó que Tony estaría un poco apegado después de la reunión con los Vengadores.

Stephen se pasó los dedos por el pelo, tratando de alisarlo. Se miró en el espejo. Lucia pálido y agitado, como solía verse después de ese sueño.

Odiaba que Pepper y Happy lo hubieran visto así, pero estaba agradecido de que no hubieran dicho nada. Esperaba que no dijeran nada a medida que avanzaba la noche.

"Está bien", dijo Stephen después de un momento, levantando a Tony de nuevo. Tony se acurrucó contra él, feliz de ser cargado. Stephen volvió a salir, el olor de la pizza flotaba en él penthouse. La Capa se cernió a su lado, extendiendo la mano y dejando que Tony la agarrara.

"¿La reunión duró mucho más tiempo después de que me fui?", Preguntó Stephen, sentándose en el sofá. Pepper lo miró desde su silla.

"No. Carol les recordó a todos que tú eres el cuidador principal de Tony y que si quieren visitar deben pasar por ti y luego lo terminaron. Scott me alcanzó antes de dejar el complejo y me dio esto para dárselo a Tony, junto con el mensaje de que todavía está totalmente decepcionado por el asunto de formar un equipo", dijo Pepper, sonriendo ante la dura mirada de Stephen. Metió la mano en su bolso y le pasó una caja a Stephen.

Stephen lo tomó, ignorando el dolor en sus manos en la acción.

"Mi primer set de magia", dijo secamente. Tony arrulló y alcanzó la caja, golpeándola contra el muslo de Stephen con entusiasmo.

"Ouch, detente", dijo Stephen, reprimiendo una carcajada. Tony le sonrió. "No me mires inocentemente", dijo Stephen, tocando la nariz de Tony.

Stephen le tendió la caja a la Capa y la rompió alegremente. Stephen y Pepper sonrieron mientras Tony se deslizaba del regazo de Stephen al piso, mirando el contenido de la caja.

Tony ignoró la varita "mágica" y se puso el sombrero de copa, sujetando al conejo de peluche por la oreja. La baraja de cartas de gran tamaño se dispersó de inmediato por todo el lugar cuando Tony decidió jugar un juego improvisado de 52 cartas. Tony levantó la pequeño capa de mago y resopló de disgusto cuando no se movió. Lo tiró a un lado, cavando a través del resto del conjunto. La capa se estremeció de emoción, cayendo sobre los hombros de Tony.

Happy se tapó la boca, tratando con dificultad no echarse a reír. Pepper sonrió, tomando fotos. Tony le tendió el sombrero a Stephen, se levantó lentamente y caminó sobre las cartas para volver a sentarse en su regazo. Tony sonrió y colocó el sombrero en la cabeza de Stephen.

"La cena está lista", Happy logró decir , su estómago le dolía por no reírse.

Pepper sonrió y se puso de pie. "Traeré el tuyo y el de Tony, Stephen."

"Gracias", dijo Stephen, dejando que Tony se apoyara en sus muslos para llegar al sombrero, la Capa se derramó de los hombros de Tony y cubrió las piernas de Stephen. Tony charlaba con Stephen, mirándolo seriamente.

Stephen sonrió irónicamente y escondió un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de Tony. "Una siesta en realidad parece haberte ayudado hoy. Ojalá me hubiera ayudado”.

Tony quitó el sombrero de la cabeza de Stephen, riendo alegremente.

"Estás haciendo un desastre", dijo Stephen secamente mientras Pepper y Happy salían de la cocina con platos y bebidas. Tony aplaudió y luego enredó sus dedos en la Capa.

"La cena está servida", dijo Happy.

"Gracias", dijo Stephen, tratando de balancear a un Tony que se retorcía y un plato en su regazo. Tony alcanzó la pizza, metiendo sus dedos en el queso.

"Oye, se supone que eso es mío", dijo Stephen con un resoplido.

"¡Mío!" Tony dijo, metiendo un fajo de queso en su boca.

"Esta es tuya, Tony", dijo Pepper, sosteniendo una pieza más pequeña.

Tony lo miró, frunciendo el ceño. Sin ver a Stephen tomando rápidamente un trozo de su porción, pero dejó escapar un sonido de descontento cuando vio que faltaba algo en la pieza.

"¡No!" Dijo Tony, empujando la cara de Stephen.

"Bueno, discúlpeme", dijo Stephen, tratando de acercarse a Tony tomando otro bocado. "Mmm, está muy buena".

"¡Mío!" Tony dijo, su rostro torcido.

Pepper trató de ocultar su risa detrás de su rebanada, fallando miserablemente.

"Oh, ya estamos en la etapa 'mío', ya veo", dijo Stephen, dando otro bocado para consternación de Tony.

"Tony ha estado en la etapa 'mío' desde el día en que nació", dijo Pepper. Happy resopló.

Stephen sostuvo el trozo de Tony, pero el chico lo empujo. Alcanzó la pieza de Stephen y Stephen le permitió tomar un bocado con un suspiro.

"Mío", dijo Tony, migajas rociando a través de la capa.

"Bien, entonces comeré el tuyo", dijo Stephen, dando un mordisco a la segunda rebanada.

"¡No! ¡Mío!”, Gritó Tony, dejando caer la pieza de Stephen y buscando la suya.

"¡No lo querías!", Dijo Stephen.

"¡Mía!"

Stephen dejó que Tony diera un mordisco, buscando su pieza original. Se las arregló para morderla antes de que Tony soltara un grito indignado.

"¡No! ¡Mía!"

"Por el amor de ..." murmuró Stephen. "Sólo quiero cenar, pequeña mier—monstruo".

Happy aulló de risa, dejando a un lado su propia porción para que no la soltara. Pepper se rió, grabando las tonterías con su teléfono. Stephen solo le dio una mirada nerviosa.

Tony sostuvo ambas rebanadas de pizza en sus manos, tomando un bocado de una y luego la otra.

Stephen solo sacudió la cabeza y se dejó caer de espaldas contra el sofá, Tony comiendo felizmente en su regazo.

Tony se volvió y le tendió una de las rodajas a Stephen. Las coberturas habían sido diezmadas absolutamente por dedos pequeños y grasientos.

"Oh, ¿estás compartiendo ahora?"

"Sí", dijo Tony con dulzura.

"Bueno, gracias", dijo Stephen, tomando lo que quedaba de la porción y comiéndolo rápidamente antes de que Tony pudiera cambiar de opinión. Había comido cosas mucho peor que una pizza que en su mayoría fue destruida por un niño pequeño.

Tony pasó sus dedos por el rostro de Stephen, poniendo queso en su perilla. "¿Te detendrás?" Dijo Stephen, capturando las manos de Tony en un agarre suelto.

"¡No!" Tony dijo, riendo.

"Aquí", dijo Happy, dándole a Stephen otra rebanada.

"Gracias", dijo Stephen, dando un mordisco. Le ofreció otro bocado a Tony, sonriendo con ironía cuando el niño felizmente tomó tres.

"Creo que solo quieres lo que tengo", dijo Stephen.

"¡Sí!" Tony dijo, alcanzando la pizza. Stephen logró obtener otro bocado antes de que Tony cortara la porción por la mitad y se metiera la mitad en la boca. Tony le sonrió, con la pizza medio saliendo de su boca.

"Eres asqueroso", dijo Stephen.

Tony lanzo una trompetilla hacia él, bañando la cara de Stephen con pizza masticada.

Stephen cerró los ojos, escuchando a Pepper y Happy riendo. Tony se rió alegremente, sonriendo ampliamente. Sacudió la cabeza, luchando contra su propia sonrisa mientras se limpiaba la cara con una servilleta.

"Lo siento", dijo Pepper, sofocando sus risitas.

Stephen solo sonrió, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros. "Mejor que algunas cosas en las que he estado cubierto. No creerías lo que sucede cuando un calamar gigante con alas explota sobre ti".

"Eso suena asqueroso", dijo Pepper.

"Lo fue. No me pude quitar el olor por una semana", dijo Stephen.

"Asqueroso", dijo Happy, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

"¡Asqueroso!" Gritó Tony, limpiándose las manos en la Capa.

Stephen gimió. "Menos mal que la Capa es auto limpiante". La Capa se acurrucó bajo las manos de Tony, revoloteando en sus piernas.

Terminaron su pizza, charlando sobre diversos temas. Mientras Happy limpiaba, Stephen miró a Pepper.

"Gracias por traer la cena. No tenías que hacerlo.

"No es un problema", dijo Pepper, mirando como Tony se acurrucaba en el pecho de Stephen. La Capa se acomodó alrededor de Tony, envolviéndolo como un pequeño burrito. "Quería asegurarme de que ambos estuvieran bien después de esa reunión".

Stephen pasó los dedos por el cabello de Tony, sonriendo levemente cuando el chico cerró los ojos y se acurrucó contra él con un suspiro. "No me fue tan mal como temía, aunque traer ese maldito escudo fue un movimiento estúpido por parte de Rogers".

"Rogers no tiene sentido común", dijo Pepper. "Fue inteligente de Peter pensar en la barba como la razón por la que no se asustó por él de inmediato".

"Lo fue, y tiene sentido", dijo Stephen, inconscientemente meciendo a Tony en sus brazos. Tony suspiró, metiéndose la mano en la boca y chupándose los nudillos.

"Tony parece estar bien", dijo Pepper, mirando a Stephen meciendo al niño con una sonrisa.

"Estaba bastante apegado cuando llegamos, y otra vez después de que me desperté", dijo Stephen.

"Creo que vas a estar atrapado con él hasta que se rompa la maldición", dijo Pepper con suavidad.

"Lo sé", dijo Stephen, apartando el cabello de Tony.

"Parece que no te importa", dijo Pepper en voz baja.

Stephen agachó la cabeza, con el pelo cayendo sobre su frente. “Me siento parcialmente responsable de que Tony termine así. No me importa cuidarlo.”

Estar cerca de Tony, a cualquier edad, no era una dificultad para Stephen. Se pasó los labios por la frente de Tony.

"Merece ser feliz ... después de todo", dijo Stephen en voz baja.

Pepper se puso de pie, recogiendo sus cosas. Ella le sonrió, apoyando la mano en su hombro. "Creo que es más que eso, pero entiendo. Nos mantendremos en contacto. Hazme saber si Rogers hace algo estúpido ".

Stephen asintió, tragando saliva. Pepper le apretó el hombro y siguió a Happy saludando por la puerta.

Stephen miró al niño dormido en sus brazos y le dio otro beso en la frente. Tal vez era algo más que culpa, pero él nunca lo diría.

Después de unos minutos, Stephen se levantó y llevó a Tony al dormitorio. Sostenía a Tony con un brazo, agradecido por el hecho de que la Capa hubiera soportado la mayor parte de su peso. Agarró su pijama y ropa interior limpia y se dirigió hacia el baño.

La Capa flotaba en medio del baño, Tony durmiendo en su abrazo. Stephen se desnudó rápidamente y entró en la ducha, de pie bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Sus manos temblaban a su lado, un profundo dolor subiendo por sus brazos.

Miró a Tony, contento de ver que todavía estaba durmiendo, y decidió que merecía un baño. Encendió el interruptor para cerrar el desagüe y observó cómo el agua caliente comenzaba a llenar la bañera. Stephen gimió mientras se metía en el agua humeante, hundiéndose hasta los hombros.

La bañera de Tony Stark era increíblemente magnífica, y definitivamente volvería a usarla después de que todo esto terminara. Incluso si tenía que abrir un portal y usarla cuando Tony estaba fuera.

Dejó que sus manos flotaran en el agua, el calor calmó algo del dolor crónico. Suspiró, pensando en los acontecimientos de los últimos días. Tenía la sensación de que solo iba a volverse más loco.

Oyó a Tony murmurar y abrió los ojos, sonriendo cuando vio que Tony lo miraba. La Capa dejó a Tony en el suelo, desenvolviéndose lentamente de él cuando estaba seguro de que los pies de Tony estaban en el suelo.

Tony le sonrió a Stephen y caminó hasta el borde de la bañera, aferrándose a un lado.

"Hola," dijo Stephen, sonriendo levemente.

"¡Hola!" Tony dijo. Se colgó del costado, pataleándose las piernas mientras luchaba por levantarse.

"Oh no, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Stephen comenzó. "Tony, no, no ..."

Tony se metió en la bañera, enviando agua a todas partes.

"Con tu ropa", terminó Stephen secamente. Se enderezó, sosteniendo a Tony firme y con la cabeza sobre el agua. La bañera era lo suficientemente profunda como para que el agua cayera en la barbilla de Tony cuando él se paró en el fondo, de modo que Stephen dejó a Tony en su regazo.

Tony le sonrió, empapado.

"Usted es una amenaza, señor", dijo Stephen. "Brazos arriba. Déjame al menos sacarte esa camisa.”

Tony se echó a reír cuando Stephen le quitó la camisa y la tiró de la bañera. Él tiraría toda la ropa de Tony en la secadora después de su baño. Stephen extendió la mano con el pie y tiró del desagüe, deteniéndolo cuando el agua estaba debajo de su ombligo.

"Está bien, Tony, si vas a estar aquí, vas a tomar un baño adecuado", dijo Stephen, sacando a Tony de sus remojados pantalones mojados. La ropa mojada se unió a la camisa Hulk, dejando a Tony solo en su pañal. Stephen usó la magia para destrabarla, exprimiéndola lo mejor que pudo. La Capa le dio a Stephen la taza, y Stephen sentó a Tony en el fondo de la bañera entre sus piernas. Tony puso sus manos sobre las rodillas de Stephen, acariciándolas suavemente y jugando con sus rótulas.

"Estaba disfrutando mi baño antes de que interrumpieras, sabes", dijo Stephen, sin calidez en su voz. "Cabeza hacia atras."

Tony inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y Stephen vertió agua sobre la cabeza de Tony, frotando suavemente los dedos.

"Veo que todavía tenías algo de arena en el pelo. No fue muy amable de esa chica ponerte arena en la cara, ¿verdad?”

"No", dijo Tony petulantemente. Stephen se rió entre dientes, colocando la taza en el borde de la bañera. Tony comenzó a chapotear, golpeando sus palmas contra las rodillas de Stephen.

"Monstruo", dijo Stephen con cariño.

“¡Monstruo!” Dijo Tony.

Stephen se sentó con Tony en la bañera mientras el agua comenzaba a enfriarse lentamente, dejando que el niño salpicara a su corazón. Finalmente, usó los dedos de los pies para tirar del desagüe otra vez, sonriendo ante la risa de Tony mientras el niño perseguía el agua, salpicando el pequeño remolino que se formaba cuando el agua caía por el desagüe.

"Está bien, vamos a secarte", dijo Stephen, acercando a Tony con cuidado y saliendo de la bañera. Agarró la toalla de Tony y rápidamente lo secó antes de tomar su propia toalla y repetir el movimiento consigo mismo. Se puso el pijama y recogió la ropa que goteaba de Tony. Tocó el pañal, notando que todavía estaba mojado.

"Bueno, creo que tendremos que ponerte otro pañal mientras yo tiro este en la secadora", dijo Stephen.

"¡No!", Dijo Tony, echándose a correr por el pasillo desnudo.

Stephen dejó caer la cabeza, reprimiendo la risa. Se encogió de hombros y se detuvo en el lavadero, arrojando la ropa y el pañal en la secadora y poniéndola en marcha. No tardaría mucho en secarse.

Volvió a la sala de estar, sonriéndole a Tony tendido en el suelo, coloreando intensamente en su libro de colorear de princesas otra vez.

"Tony, voy a la cocina".

Tony se puso de pie y lo siguió, sin querer estar solo. Se aferró a la pierna de Stephen mientras el hombre se preparaba el té y le sirvió jugo de manzana fresco a Tony. Estaba agradecido de ver las almohadillas térmicas y tomó algunas de sus manos.

Tony lo siguió de regreso a la sala de estar, volviendo a colorear.

"VIERNES, ponte My Little Pony de nuevo", dijo Stephen, sentándose en el sofá.

La televisión se encendió, los coloridos ponis vivían sus aventuras de amistad y magia.

"¿Solo vas a dejar que salga desnudo?", Preguntó VIERNES.

Stephen se encogió de hombros. "No veo por qué no. No tengo ganas de pelear con él, y no es como si alguien lo viera ".

"¿Qué pasa si él va al baño sin ese pañal?", Preguntó VIERNES con cautela.

"Entonces lo limpio", dijo Stephen simplemente, suspirando ligeramente mientras apoyaba las almohadillas térmicas sobre sus manos.

"Mejor tú que yo, doc", dijo VIERNES alegremente.

"No tienes manos", señaló Stephen.

"Eh, semántica", respondió VIERNES.

Stephen se echó a reír, regresó al sofá. El calor se filtró en sus manos, aliviando algo del dolor.

Tony terminó la foto que estaba coloreando y se la llevó a Stephen, entregándoselo.

"¿Para mí?" Preguntó Stephen, tomándolo con una mano. Él se rió en voz baja; Tony acababa de garabatear con rojo y azul sobre Tiana.

"Tú", dijo Tony.

"¿Oh, este soy yo? ¿Soy una princesa ahora?, ¿eh?

"¡Sí!"

"Muchas gracias", dijo Stephen. Tony le sonrió y se dejó caer al lado de su peluche de Spider-Man, centrándose en la televisión. Stephen sonrió ante el dibujo, colocándolo con cuidado sobre la mesa de café.

Se recostó y miró el programa con Tony, dejando que su mente vagara. Oyó que la secadora se detenía y se levantó, Tony lo siguió mientras caminaba de regreso a la lavandería.

"Todo está seco ahora", le dijo Stephen a Tony, quitándose la ropa. Agarró el pañal y lo levantó. "Y vamos a ponerte esto otra vez".

"¡No!" Tony gritó, sonriendo. Se echó a correr de nuevo, Stephen lo perseguía.

"¡Voy a atraparte!" Stephen gritó, riendo.

Tony chilló de risa, corriendo tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas podían llevarlo. Stephen lo persiguió por el sofá y subió y bajó por el pasillo unas cuantas veces, finalmente tomando al niño en sus brazos.

Tony rió sin aliento, con la cara roja de esfuerzo y risas. Stephen le dio un beso en la frente y lo llevó de vuelta al baño, rociando rápidamente el polvo de bebé en su trasero y usando magia para sujetar el pañal.

"Ahí tienes", dijo Stephen, ayudando a Tony a pararse y dándole una palmada en el trasero. "Todo seguro".

Tony lo abrazó y Stephen se puso de pie, caminando de regreso a la sala de estar. Se sentó en el sofá, Tony en su regazo, y volvió a poner las almohadillas de calor sobre sus manos.

Tony tocó las cicatrices que ataban el dorso de las manos de Stephen, mirando a Stephen.

"¿Ouchie?" Tony preguntó.

"Sí, fue un gran Ouchie", dijo Stephen en voz baja, dejando que Tony le diera la mano.

Tony tocó la infinidad de cicatrices en su propio pecho. “¿Ouchie?" Dijo seriamente.

"Uno muy grande", dijo Stephen, frotando su pulgar sobre la pequeña mano de Tony. Tony se sentó en el regazo de Stephen, pareciendo contemplar sus cicatrices. Les dio un beso a las cicatrices de Stephen y lo miró esperanzado.

"¿Mejor?" Tony preguntó.

Stephen sonrió, acercando a Tony en un abrazo. "Mejor", dijo. Sus manos siempre dolían, pero en ese momento, no importaba.

Tony le sonrió brillantemente, acurrucándose contra él mientras seguía mirando a Twilight Sparkle y sus amigos. Stephen se reclinó en el sofá, una mano apoyada contra el estómago de Tony y la otra cubierta por la almohadilla térmica.

Terminó su té algo más tarde y la Capa llevó sus tazas vacías a la cocina.

"Ya es hora de dormir, Tony", dijo Stephen, llevando al adormecido niño de vuelta al baño. Rápidamente se cepilló los dientes de ambos y volvió a usar el baño, se lavó las manos y recogió a Tony.

Caminó hasta el dormitorio, VIERNES apagó las luces detrás de él mientras caminaba. Se sentó en la enorme cama de Tony, Tony le miró con ojos grandes y pardos. Tony señaló el libro sobre la mesa.

"¿Quieres que lea un poco más?", Preguntó Stephen.

Tony asintió, bostezando en grande.

Stephen sonrió y la Capa le entregó el libro, prácticamente moviéndose de emoción. Stephen abrió el libro a su página marcada.

"Ahora, ¿dónde estábamos? Ah, aquí estamos. El señor Dursley se quedó completamente helado. Lo había abrazado un desconocido. Y por si fuera poco le había llamado muggle, no importaba lo que eso fuera. ", comenzó a decir Stephen. A Tony no pareció importarle que no hubiera fotos, sus ojos se cerraron después de unas cuantas páginas más.

Una vez que Stephen estuvo seguro de que el niño estaba dormido, se levantó cuidadosamente y puso a Tony en su cama de Hulk. Lo cubrió con una manta ligera, metiendo a Spider-Man a su lado. Él dejo un beso sobre el cabello todavía húmedo de Tony.

"Tuviste un mal día hoy, Tony. Mañana será mejor. Duerme bien."

Se levantó y se metió de nuevo en la gran cama, extendiéndose sobre las lujosas sábanas.

"Tienes una voz de lectura muy agradable", dijo VIERNES en voz baja.

"Hmm? Gracias ", dijo Stephen. "Estoy seguro de que has leído el libro antes".

"Por supuesto, los tengo todos archivados. Pero es ... agradable tener a alguien que me lea ", dijo VIERNES.

"¿Tony no?" Preguntó Stephen, con los ojos medio cerrados.

"Nunca he preguntado", admitió VIERNES.

Stephen zumbó. "Apuesto a que lo haría si se lo preguntas."

"¿Eso crees?"

"Si, lo creo", dijo Stephen. "Pero hasta entonces, soy perfectamente feliz leyendo a todos ustedes". Agitó la mano, incluyendo la Capa en el 'todos'.

"Gracias, Doc", dijo VIERNES. "Wong dejó un mensaje mientras estabas en el baño. El preguntó si podía llevar a Tony a Kamar-Taj mañana lo antes posible. Dijo que no han descubierto cómo romper la maldición, pero quiere estudiarlo de cerca un poco de nuevo ".

"Claro", murmuró Stephen, perdiéndose rápidamente en el sueño.

VIERNES apagó el resto de las luces, dejando solo una pequeña luz nocturna para Tony. La Capa flotaba entre Tony y Stephen, vigilándolos a ambos mientras dormían.


	9. ¿Tus ojos te engañan? ¿Podría ser insinuaciones de...una trama?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen va a Kamar-Taj y recibe algunas noticias desagradables, golpea a un novato y protege el penthouse de Tony.

Stephen estaba agotado. Tony se había despertado gritando como unas cuatro veces a lo largo de la noche, y había tomado al menos cuarenta minutos volverlo a dormir cada vez. Stephen caminó alrededor del penthouse, Tony en sus brazos, tratando de calmarlo de la última pesadilla. El niño inhalo y acarició el cabello de Stephen, las lágrimas cayeron sobre el hombro desnudo de Stephen.  
Stephen iba a permitir que la Capa estrangulara a Rogers la próxima vez que lo viera.  
Tony finalmente se quedó dormido y Stephen se dejó caer en el sofá con el niño en sus brazos. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás contra el respaldo del sofá, con los ojos medio cerrados. La Capa flotaba preocupada, acariciando el hombro de Stephen.  
"No es como que no lo haya hecho demasiadas horas antes", se quejó Stephen. "No debería estar tan cansado todavía".  
"Bueno, me imagino que el estrés te está afectando", dijo VIERNES en voz baja.  
"Ser un neurocirujano no era exactamente libre de estrés", dijo Stephen.  
"Es cierto, pero ¿cuántas veces trataste con el mejor defensor de la Tierra cuando era un niño pequeño?"  
"Esta es la primera vez, aunque honestamente no me sorprendería saber que esto le ha sucedido antes".  
"No le ha pasado", dijo VIERNES "Muchas otras cosas extrañas parecen seguir al jefe, pero no esto".  
Stephen frotó la espalda de Tony mientras el niño dormía, babeando contra su hombro.  
"¿No hay algún tipo de magia para quitarle los sueños?", Preguntó VIERNES.  
"La hay, pero dado su historial con la magia, no usaría ese tipo de hechizo invasivo sobre él sin su permiso".  
"¿Has considerado usarlos en ti mismo?", Dijo VIERNES.  
Stephen se quedó callado por un momento. “Mis sueños ... a veces tengo buenos sueño, y el hechizo no distingue entre pesadillas y buenos sueños. Sí, mis pesadillas son malas, pero esos raros buenos sueños ... valen la pena ".  
"¿Cómo es soñar?", Preguntó VIERNES. Stephen inclinó la cabeza y miró al techo.  
"¿Por qué?", Preguntó, no sin amabilidad. Solo sentía curiosidad del por qué una IA preguntaba sobre los sueños.  
"El jefe no es mucho de discusiones existenciales", dijo VIERNES con sinceridad.  
Los labios de Stephen se curvaron en una sonrisa. "¿Los androides sueñan con ovejas eléctricas?"  
"Tendrías que preguntarle a Vision", dijo VIERNES, con la risa en su voz.  
Stephen se rió entre dientes, moviendo a Tony sobre su pecho. Comenzó a hablar en voz baja sobre sueños y pesadillas, y le habló a VIERNES sobre los libros que había leído en Kamar-Taj sobre sueños, y cómo sus sueños habían cambiado después de convertirse en hechicero.  
Miró el reloj y suspiró. Cada vez que se movía, Tony gemía, tensando el cuerpo.  
"Me pregunto cómo sería soñar", reflexionó VIERNES.  
"Estoy seguro de que Tony podría escribir algún tipo de programa", dijo Stephen. "Si no es él, entonces Shuri".  
"Me gusta ella", dijo VIERNES. “Ella escribe los mejores laberintos de códigos y rompecabezas para que yo los descifre. Estoy trabajando en doscientos cuarenta y dos diferentes en este momento. Varían en dificultad ".  
Stephen se rió en voz baja. "Me imagino que incluso el más simple podría confundir a un humano".  
"Por supuesto," VIERNES presumió.  
Stephen se movió en el sofá, acostándose con Tony encima de él.  
"Trata de dormir un poco", dijo VIERNES suavemente, tocando música tranquila. Stephen murmuró un agradecimiento y volvió a quedarse dormido, concentrándose en la sensación del corazón de Tony.  
Cuando se despertó de nuevo, el sol empezaba a salir y Tony seguía durmiendo, para alivio de Stephen. Se sentó lentamente, sosteniendo a Tony cerca.  
"Buenos días, Doc", dijo VIERNES "Son las 5:42 am, el clima está despejado y se supone que estará en los noventa hoy".  
"Buenos días", dijo Stephen, levantándose y estirándose lo mejor que pudo con Tony en sus brazos. "¿Cómo está el clima en Nepal?"  
"Más frio que aquí, eso es seguro, definitivamente recomendaría una chaqueta ligera para el jefe", respondió VIERNES.  
Stephen asintió, poniendo suavemente a Tony en el sofá. Se puso de pie y comenzó a estirarse, repasando su rutina diaria de yoga que había descuidado desde que Tony había sido maldecido.  
Estaba tendido en una tabla cuando sintió pequeñas manos en su espalda. Volvió la cabeza, sonriendo ligeramente cuando Tony se arrastró sobre su espalda, dejándose caer sobre sus hombros con un suspiro.  
"Bien, buenos días para ti también", dijo Stephen, ejercitando su torso mientras su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ante el peso adicional de un niño pequeño.  
Tony le balbuceaba, chillando cuando Stephen se dejó caer al suelo, rodó y agarró a Tony en un abrazo.  
"Vamos a vestirnos, desayunar y luego ir a Kamar-Taj, ¿de acuerdo?", Dijo Stephen.  
"Bien", dijo Tony. Stephen se puso de pie y llevó a Tony de vuelta a la habitación. Dejó a Tony en la cama, sonriendo ante la risa alegre cuando Tony saltó sobre el colchón. Stephen revisó las camisas que había comprado para Tony, sosteniendo algunas de ellas.  
"¿Cúal?"  
Tony señaló directamente a la camisa del Doctor Strange, haciendo que Stephen pusiera los ojos en blanco. "Por supuesto que querrías usar esa cuando tenemos que ir a Kamar-Taj. Como si ya no pensaran que soy un engreído".  
Tony charlaba tranquilamente con él mientras Stephen pasaba los brazos por la camisa. La capa le entregó a Stephen el polvo para bebés, él abrió el pañal y roció el trasero de Tony antes de volver a ajustarlo. Sacó un pequeño par de pantalones cargo y logró que Tony metiera sus piernas en los pantalones y se los abrocho sin que él discutiera demasiado. Al último Stephen puso los pies de Tony en los calcetines, colocando a Tony en el suelo con un suave beso en la frente.  
Tony se acercó a su cama y agarró a Spider-Man, sentado en el suelo y balbuceando alegremente al peluche. Stephen rápidamente se puso un par de jeans y una camisa de manga larga. Entró en el baño, escuchando atentamente a Tony, pero el chico parecía feliz de sentarse y hablar con Spider-Man.  
Stephen creó un portal rápido y llegó a su baño en el Santuario, agarrando su afeitadora. Reafirmando sus manos con magia, retoco su perilla y se ocupó del rastrojo que se formaba en sus mejillas. Rápidamente se peinó el cabello y volvió a salir.  
Tony se puso de pie y siguió a Stephen a la cocina, arrastrando a Spider-Man por el pie.  
"¿Qué quieres para desayunar?", Preguntó Stephen, abriendo la nevera.  
"Comida", dijo Tony, abrazando las piernas de Stephen.  
"Sí, eso es lo que deduje", dijo Stephen, rodando los ojos. Se decidió por los waffles y sacó los ingredientes para mezclar la masa.  
"Mi dieta se ha ido al infierno contigo, Tony", dijo Stephen, vertiendo la masa en la máquina para hacer wafles y cerrando la tapa.  
“¿Estás a dieta?” Preguntó VIERNES.  
"Sí, la dieta 'El refrigerador está vacío y tengo solo dos dólares a mí nombre", dijo Stephen, calentando agua para el té y sirviendo el jugo de manzana de Tony. "Ser el Hechicero Supremo no da dinero. Hacemos lo que podemos, trabajos ocasionales o similares. En Kamar-Taj recibimos donaciones, generalmente por hacer cosas como exorcismos. No creerías la cantidad de demonios que las personas convocan allí. Aquí también en Nueva York, honestamente ".  
Le dio un golpecito a Tony en la cabeza con su biberón y el niño la tomó, bebiéndola. Stephen sacó el wafle y lo puso en un plato. Usó la magia para cortarlo en trozos pequeños, sabiendo que sus manos no podían sostener el cuchillo y el tenedor en ese momento.  
"Lo siento", dijo VIERNES.  
"No es tu culpa", dijo Stephen. "Solía ser bien acomodado. No cerca del nivel de Tony, por supuesto, pero más que cómodo. Tuve múltiples autos deportivos y relojes que cuestan más que las casas de la mayoría de las personas. Después del accidente que destruyó mis manos, gasté todo lo que tenía tratando de encontrar una cura, usando el último de mis ahorros para llegar a Kamar-Taj. Sin duda, me costó un poco acostumbrarme, pero para ser sincero, me siento raro por el momento con una tarjeta de crédito ilimitada ".  
Sacó el jarabe y lo calentó, poniendo a Tony en su regazo mientras se sentaba.  
"Es cierto, he aprendido a vivir sin cosas ", dijo Stephen, tomando un poco del wafle y sumergiéndolos en el jarabe . "Es ... más simple, honestamente". Le ofreció a Tony un bocado y el chico comió felizmente, golpeando sus labios. "Mi dinero era la forma en que me conectaba con la gente, y el hecho de haberme desviado de eso cambió las cosas".  
“¿Lo extrañas?” Preguntó VIERNES.  
"Algunas veces. Ciertamente era más fácil conseguir lo que quería. Ahora paso los fines de semana recortando cupones y viendo cuánto puedo estirar el dinero que tengo. Pero ... estoy contento.”  
VIERNES le mostró las noticias más importantes del día mientras él y Tony desayunaban, y cuando terminaron, Stephen se levantó y lavó los platos. Levantó a Tony e hizo que el niño se lavara los dedos pegajosos.  
"Está bien, ya casi estamos listos", dijo Stephen, llevando a Tony de regreso a la sala de estar. Puso bocadillos y una taza fresca llena de jugo en la pañalera, junto con algunos pequeños juguetes y actividades. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo iba a estar en Kamar-Taj y quería asegurarse de que tenía suficiente para mantener a Tony entretenido.  
Agarró la chaqueta de Tony y ayudó al niño a poner sus brazos. Se la cerró y le dio unas palmaditas a la cabeza de Tony, agarrando su vieja sudadera con capucha de los Yankees y poniéndosela. Usualmente, si iba a Kamar-Taj, usaba sus túnicas, pero pensó que no iba a enseñar y estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para no importarle.  
La capa se colocó sobre sus hombros cuando Stephen abrió el portal. Cogió la pañalera y luego a Tony, colocando al niño en su cadera. Tony se aferró a Spider-Man con fuerza, su mano libre enredada en el cabello en la base del cráneo de Stephen. Stephen agarró las gafas de sol de Tony y se las puso como una idea de último momento, ya acostumbrado a que VIERNES le hablara.  
Stephen entró, cerrando el portal detrás de él. Tony miró con interés el patio de Kamar-Taj, acurrucándose más cerca de Stephen en busca del calor en el rápido cambio de Nueva York. Stephen sonrió levemente. No hacía frío en Katmandú en el verano de ninguna manera, pero ciertamente fue diferente al de Nueva York.  
Un grupo de novicios repasaban ejercicios y Stephen se rió entre dientes, recordando su propio tiempo allí. Asintió con la cabeza al maestro que lideraba el grupo y llevó a Tony al edificio principal. Se dirigió a la biblioteca, pensando que encontraría a Wong allí.  
Él estaba en lo correcto; Wong estaba en la biblioteca junto con casi todos los maestros, menos los que cuidaban los Santuarios. Stephen ralentizo, sintiendo que era un poco excesivo tratar de revertir una maldición rejuvenecedora.  
"¿Wong?" Preguntó él.  
"Stephen, gracias por venir", dijo Wong. Tony miró a su alrededor, agachando la cabeza con timidez cuando uno de los maestros le sonrió.  
"Esto parece demasiado para romper una maldición", dijo Stephen, alzando a Tony más arriba en su cadera.  
"Estamos aquí por un propósito diferente", dijo el Maestro Kincade con un resoplido, mirando la ropa casual de Stephen con una mueca. Stephen apenas se reprimió de rodar sus ojos ante eso. Kincade le recordaba a Nicodemus West.  
"Estamos aquí para ayudar", dijo el Maestro Rivkah, dándole a Kincade una mirada sucia. Se volvió hacia Stephen y Tony y saludó al muchacho. Tony saludó tímidamente, enterrando su cara en el cuello de Stephen.  
"Ponlo sobre la mesa para que podamos estudiar la maldición sin que tu magia interfiera con nuestras lecturas", dijo uno de los otros maestros. Stephen caminó hacia la mesa colocada en el centro de la biblioteca, colocando a Tony en el centro.  
Tony dejó escapar un grito de enojo cuando Stephen retrocedió, trato de alcanzar a Stephen. La Capa se desprendió de los hombros de Stephen y flotó junto a Tony. El chico chilló, con sus manos tratando de aferrarse a Stephen.  
Los maestros se adelantaron, rodeando a Tony y gesticulando, cada uno estudiando un aspecto diferente de la maldición. Los gritos de Tony por Stephen se hicieron más fuertes, y Stephen se puso más y más agitado.  
"¡Suficiente!" Stephen dijo bruscamente, su voz quebrándose entre los silenciosos murmullos de los otros maestros. Avanzó, los maestros se separaron ante él como el agua. Levantó al niño que gritaba en sus brazos, meciéndolo de un lado a otro.  
"No habíamos terminado", resopló el Maestro Kincade.  
"Lo hicieron ahora", dijo Stephen.  
"Si quieres que vuelva a la normalidad, debes dejar que lo estudiemos", dijo Kincade.  
"Es un niño, no un experimento", dijo Stephen lentamente, la Capa detrás de él.  
"Es un hombre adulto".  
"Es suficiente", dijo Wong, caminando entre Stephen y Kincade. “Por el momento, Tony Stark es un niño. El doctor Strange es su principal cuidador, y se toma ese trabajo muy en serio. Tenemos lo que necesitamos para diseccionar esta maldición sin Stark o el Doctor Strange aquí ".  
Kincade hizo una reverencia burlona y giró sobre sus talones, saliendo de la habitación.  
"Recuérdame otra vez por qué querías que lo promoviera de principiante?" Pregunto Stephen  
"Porque todavía estamos muy cortos en Maestros” dijo Wong.  
Stephen solo suspiro  
Los maestros se dispersaron, dejando a Stephen y Wong solos en la biblioteca.  
"¿Por qué los maestros estaban aquí realmente?" Stephen preguntó con firmeza. Como Hechicero Supremo, se suponía que él estaba liderando estas reuniones.  
"Ha surgido algo y no te va a gustar", dijo Wong, guiando a Stephen a su oficina. Stephen sacó el biberón de Tony y se lo dio, usando pañuelos para limpiarle la nariz.  
"Esta es la verdadera razón por la que te quería aquí", dijo Wong, deslizando algunas fotos hacia Stephen. Stephen se sentó, Tony en su regazo. Tiró de la foto superior hacia él, mirándola.  
"¿Quién era?" Stephen preguntó lentamente.  
"Uno de nuestros antiguos alumnos", dijo Wong. "Antes de tu tiempo. Ella había sido gravemente herida, y como tu, buscó curación ".  
"Ella está muerta", dijo Stephen rotundamente, ofreciéndole a Tony una bolsa de galletas. Tony, felizmente excavando ignoraba la discusión entre los adultos.  
"Su magia fue despojada de ella", dijo Wong. "Ayer por la tarde, hora local".  
"Mordo", dijo Stephen, cerrando los ojos. "Había pasado desapercibido desde que se invirtió el chasquido".  
"Sí", dijo Wong. Le entregó a Stephen otra foto. "Pero es esto lo que me tiene particularmente preocupado".  
Stephen tomó la foto y la miró, poniéndola boca abajo sobre el escritorio. Sintió que se iba a enfermar y hundió su nariz en el cabello de Tony.  
"El equilibrio debe ser restaurado en el universo", Stephen citó la foto. "Suena como algo que diría Thanos".  
"Si", dijo Wong. “No les he dicho a los otros maestros de este acontecimiento. Eres el Hechicero Supremo. Los llamé aquí bajo el pretexto de romper la maldición sobre Stark, pero quería que tomaras esta decisión. Tu historia con Mordo es ... más profunda que la mayoría de las nuestras".  
Stephen apoyó la mejilla contra el cabello de Tony. "Ellos necesitan saber. Todos los practicantes necesitan saber. Necesitan estar en alerta. ¿Sabemos dónde está?  
"No. Él conoce todos los hechizos de rastreo que conocemos, Stephen, tal como lo hizo antes”, dijo Wong.  
Stephen suspiró, dejando que Tony cayera al suelo cuando el niño comenzó a retorcerse. Stephen le entregó un juguete, algo que se encendía y hacia ruido. Tony lo hizo rodar por el suelo, charlando y riendo cuando la Capa se colocó a su lado.  
Stephen se recostó en la silla y se masajeó las sienes. Había esperado que Mordo hubiera desaparecido, o se hubiera dado cuenta después del chasquido que su búsqueda era absurda. No tenía tal suerte.  
"Yo debería estar aquí", dijo Stephen.  
"Podemos manejar esto, Stephen", dijo Wong con firmeza.  
"No puedo dejar que Tony me distraiga de mis deberes como Hechicero Supremo", dijo Stephen.  
Tony lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos y los labios temblando. Stephen suspiró y atrajo a Tony a sus brazos.  
"No estoy enojado contigo", Stephen susurró. Tony inhalo, alejándose rígidamente. Stephen dejó escapar otro suspiro y dejó que Tony volviera a bajar. El chico le dio la espalda a Stephen, la Capa colocándose sobre su cabeza.  
"Lo que estás haciendo es necesario", dijo Wong. “El mundo necesita a Tony Stark. Puedes hacer tus deberes desde su penthouse lo suficientemente bien por el momento. Tenemos lo que necesitamos para comenzar a descifrar realmente la maldición, y los otros maestros están más que dispuestos a ponerse al día. Avisaremos a todos sobre la nueva amenaza de Mordo y nos aseguraremos de que los novatos también lo sepan ".  
"Gracias", dijo Stephen. Ciertamente, parecía que todo se apilaba sobre él a la vez; La maldición de Tony, el regreso de Mordo, lidiar con los Vengadores. Vio a Tony rodar bajo la Capa, arrullando la tela.  
"Has estado trabajando demasiado desde la muerte desde Thanos", dijo Wong con suavidad. "Te mereces un descanso de vez en cuando".  
"Las amenazas contra el multiverso no toman descansos", dijo Stephen, sonriendo levemente cuando la Capa levantó un borde. Tony se asomó por debajo del borde, sonriéndole a Stephen. Se abalanzó sobre sus tenis y se aferró a la pierna de Stephen.  
"Me perdonaste, ¿verdad?", Preguntó Stephen, colocando al niño en su regazo.  
"¿Comida?" Tony preguntó.  
"Oh, así que solo soy la tienda de comestibles, comprendo", dijo Stephen, agarrando la bolsa de galletas para entregársela a Tony. Tony se las metió en la boca, bañando las piernas de Stephen con migajas. Stephen se aseguró de que estaba firme en su regazo y levantó la vista para encontrar a Wong mirándolo.  
"¿Qué?"  
"Nada en absoluto", dijo Wong, sus labios casi se contrajeron en una sonrisa.  
Se sentaron en silencio por un momento, escuchando a Tony crujir las galletas.  
"Deberías preguntarle a tu prisionero si ha escuchado algo sobre los hijos de Thanos en sus viajes", dijo Wong.  
Stephen gimió. "Él no es mi prisionero".  
"Básicamente lo es", dijo Wong.  
"Le preguntaré cuando tenga la oportunidad, pero no lo quiero cerca de Tony".  
"Eso es inteligente", dijo Wong.  
Stephen puso los ojos en blanco. "Bueno, mientras estoy aquí, quiero conseguir algunos libros más para llevar al penthouse".  
“Observa a los novicios mientras estás aquí. Hay unos pocos que tienen un gran potencial ".  
"haré eso primero", dijo Stephen, reuniendo a Tony y todas sus cosas. "Entonces agarraré los libros antes de regresar a Nueva York".  
"Trata de no hacer portales en la biblioteca", dijo Wong, guardando las fotos que le había mostrado a Stephen.  
"Eh, las necesidades me obligan", dijo Stephen con una sonrisa, levantándose. Tony seguía metiéndose galletas en la boca cuando Stephen se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta.  
"¡Adiós!" Tony le gritó a Wong.  
Wong parecía más sorprendido que nunca. "Adiós, Tony".  
Tony volvió a sus galletas felizmente, mirando a su alrededor mientras Stephen lo llevaba de regreso al patio. Dejó a Tony en los adoquines y el chico inmediatamente comenzó a gatear, explorando el lugar a su alrededor. Stephen observó por un momento, luego miró a la Capa.  
"Vigílalo. No lo dejes entrar a la fuente” dijo con severidad. La Capa sumergió su cuello en un gesto de asentimiento y flotó hacia el niño.  
Stephen se volvió para mirar a los novicios, estudiándolos con más que sus ojos. Habia algunos que mostraron un gran potencial, aunque parecía que nadie había dominado aún el anillo. Él sonrió irónicamente, recordando sus propios y horribles intentos de hacerlo y el viaje no planificado y no deseado a la cima del mundo.  
Cruzó las piernas y se sentó en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados. Podía sentir la energía de los novicios; Nerviosos, complacidos, enojados, tantas emociones revoloteando alrededor del patio. Encontró que podía sentir a Tony Stark también; Un punto brillante, como una supernova. Abrió los ojos y pudo ver el aura de Tony. No le sorprendió ver que era rojo y dorado. El hombre se conocía a sí mismo.  
“Maestro Strange, ¿haría una demostración para la clase? Parece que piensan que solo los que son perfectos pueden hacerlo ", dijo el Maestro Rivkah con una sonrisa.  
Stephen se puso fácilmente de pie y caminó hacia el frente de la clase. Era muy consciente de lo mal que se veía con su sudadera de los Yankees y sus desgastados jeans. Podía ver burla en algunos de los ojos de los novatos y tomó nota mental de pasar más tiempo aquí.  
“¿Ese es el Hechicero Supremo?”, Se burló uno de los novicios. "Se parece más a un padre que lleva a su hijo a un juego de beisbol".  
Stephen se limitó a sonreír. "¿Nombre?"  
"¿Yo?"  
"No, el espíritu se aferra a tu espalda", dijo Stephen.  
Los ojos del hombre se abrieron y giró, tratando de mirar a su espalda.  
"Maestro Strange, no deberíamos bromear sobre los espíritus", dijo Rivkah, luchando contra su propia risa. El joven se detuvo y miró a Stephen.  
Stephen sonrió con malicia. "Te pregunté tu nombre, novicio".  
"Jake Buchanan", dijo rígidamente.  
“Bien, señor Buchanan, muéstrame lo que has aprendido. Seguramente debes ser mejor que yo si puedes ofrecer comentarios tan fascinantes ".  
Buchanan dio un paso adelante, simulando una patada. Stephen puso los ojos en blanco, apenas esquivadolo.  
"Me refiero a la magia, novato, no a las artes marciales", dijo Stephen.  
"Todavía no he aprendido nada magia".  
"Oh, eso es triste", dijo Stephen. Él golpeó sus manos juntas, con brillantes mandalas cobrando vida. Envió una espiral hacia Buchanan, con un látigo que apareció en su mano libre. Buchanan gritó y se echó hacia atrás, alejándose de Stephen.  
Stephen dio un paso adelante, el látigo se envolvió alrededor de las piernas de Buchanan y tiró de él. Los otros novicios retrocedieron, observando con gran expectación.  
"Vamos, Buchanan, contraataca", dijo Stephen. Tenía que admitir que se estaba divirtiendo. Se sentía como si hubieran pasado semanas en lugar de simples días desde que realmente había estirado sus piernas mágicamente, incluso si solo estaba aterrorizando a un novato que pensaba demasiado en sí mismo.  
Buchanan se puso de pie, tratando de poner distancia entre él y Stephen. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y ligeramente asustados cuando se lanzaban por el patio en busca de ayuda o un escape.  
“¡Usa tu magia, Buchanan! ¡Has estado aquí por semanas! ¡Vamos!” Gritó Stephen, rompiendo el látigo. Buchanan extendió las manos y pareció sorprendido cuando una explosión de energía empujó a Stephen hacia atrás.  
Stephen sonrió, enviando el mandala y alejándose rápidamente. "Mejor."  
"¿Yo hice eso?" Dijo Buchanan con voz llena de asombro.  
Stephen miró a los otros novicios. “La magia es intención, así como la práctica. Me tomó bastante tiempo ver eso, aprenderlo.” Miró a Buchanan. “No degraden a los demás. Nunca sabes cuándo podrían patearte el trasero.”  
"Sí, Maestro Strange", dijo Buchanan, inclinándose ligeramente.  
Stephen miró a su alrededor otra vez. "Solo alégrate de que no te enviara a la encima del Everest".  
Buchanan parecía confundido por eso, mientras que Rivkah solo se reía.  
"Como siempre, Master Strange, tienes formas peculiares de enseñar a los estudiantes".  
“Bueno, por eso no me dejan enseñar. Aparentemente soy un imbécil, "Stephen dijo a la ligera. Algunos de los novicios parecían no estar seguros de si se les permitía reírse de eso o no.  
“¡Stephen!” Gritó Tony, corriendo hacia él. Stephen lo levantó y puso los ojos en blanco.  
"¿Dónde está tu chaqueta?" Preguntó Stephen.  
Tony palmeó las mejillas de Stephen, aparentemente buscando lesiones. "¿Estabas preocupado por mí?"  
"Sí", dijo Tony en voz baja, abrazándose a su cuello.  
"Buchanan no pudo haberme tocado", dijo Stephen, devolviéndole el abrazo al chico.  
"¿Lleva una camisa con tu cara?", Preguntó Rivkah mientras ella dejaba que los novicios fueran por agua.  
Stephen se sonrojó ligeramente. "Sí. Es la que escogió hoy ".  
Rivkah se rió. "Te ves muy bien como un dibujo animado, doctor".  
"Gracias", dijo secamente.  
Se paró junto a Rivkah y discutieron en voz baja sobre los novicios. Él le contó sobre la nueva amenaza de Mordo y ella cerró los ojos. Ella había entrenado con Mordo, y había estado cerca de él.  
"Tenía la esperanza de nunca volver a escuchar su nombre", dijo en voz baja.  
"Como yo", respondió Stephen.  
"Bueno, tendremos que estar doblemente preparados".  
Se tomó un momento para mirar a Tony. “La maldición es muy robusta. Nunca he visto nada igual ".  
"Podremos romperlo, ¿no?", Preguntó Stephen, con un hilo de preocupación en su voz.  
"Por supuesto", dijo Rivkah, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Stephen. “Cualquier magia que pueda hacerse puede ser deshecha. Solo tenemos que deconstruir cada nivel de la maldición para asegurarnos de que no sufra ningún daño. Tenemos suficiente para simular la maldición en una ilusión de él para que podamos probar diferentes combinaciones sin dañarlo".  
Stephen asintió. "Eso es bueno. No quiero que le pase nada a Tony. Ya le ha pasado suficiente en su vida ".  
"Si, tienes razón", dijo Rivkah gentilmente. "Y no puedo pensar en nadie más adecuado para cuidarlo que tú".  
Stephen se preguntó qué tan rojas estaban sus orejas ante el elogio.  
"Manténgannos informados si hay algún cambio en él", dijo ella, sonriéndole. "Y todos estaremos atentos a esos elementos incontrolados".  
"Gracias", dijo Stephen. "Buena suerte con la clase".  
"No están tan mal", dijo Rivkah con una risa. "Simplemente no tienes paciencia para eso".  
"Eso es cierto", dijo Stephen con sinceridad. Levantó a Tony en su cadera y el niño acarició el cabello de Stephen. "Aparentemente, a los otros maestros no les gusta cuando hago llorar a los novicios".  
Rivkah resopló. "Entonces será mejor que te vayas antes de que te vean con Tony. Pensarán que eres un debilucho".  
Stephen se echó a reír, gesticulando hacia la Capa. Recogió la pañalera y aterrizó en los hombros de Stephen. "Necesito revisar algunos libros y luego regresaré a Nueva York".  
"Siempre es bueno verte, Maestro Strange", dijo Rivkah. "Deberías venir en algún momento cuando no haya una crisis que acabe con el universo".  
"Me aburriría locamente", dijo Stephen mientras regresaba a la biblioteca, con la risa de Rivkah resonando en sus oídos.  
Mantuvo a Tony en la biblioteca, sin querer dejar que el niño vagara. No quería que tocara algo y le sucediera algo horrible. Nunca se perdonaría si un libro se comiera a Tony Stark. Sería un final poco glorioso.  
Stephen seleccionó algunos libros sobre rastreo, en su mayoría antiguos egipcios y griegos. Eran unos que no había estudiado muy de cerca. Puso los libros en la pañalera, reorganizando todo para asegurarse de que encajaba, y luego volvió a levantarse.  
"¿Listo para irnos?" Le preguntó a Tony.  
"¡Sí!" Tony dijo alegremente.  
"Está bien, vamos a movernos", dijo Stephen. Rápidamente abrió un portal de regreso al penthouse, entrando y cerrando detrás de él. Dejó a Tony abajo y el chico corrió a su pista de carreras, empujando sus autos de gran tamaño alrededor de la pista.  
"Kamar-Taj es hermoso", dijo VIERNES.  
"Estuviste en silencio durante el viaje", dijo Stephen, dejando todo.  
"No es mi lugar para intervenir allí, aunque las lecturas de cuando estabas combatiendo con ese novato eran fascinantes".  
"Eso no fue un combate", dijo Stephen con una sonrisa. "Eso fue solo probar un punto. Si quieres información sobre un combate, me reuniré con Wanda en algún momento ".  
"La Sra. Maximoff ciertamente parece más sensata desde sus dos años de estudio ", dijo VIERNES.  
"Te contaré sobre eso algún día", dijo Stephen. Levantó las manos y comenzó a hacer gestos, apareciendo runas en luz dorada antes de desaparecer. Tony levantó la cabeza y observó boquiabierto.  
"¿Qué estás haciendo?", Preguntó VIERNES. Las lecturas estaban fuera de su historial.  
"Protegiendo este lugar contra otros usuarios de magia", dijo Stephen. “Solo yo podré pasar las salas sin ser invitado. Cualquiera más se encontrará en el monte Everest ".  
“Eso parece… ¿extremo?” Dijo VIERNES, un poco inseguro.  
"Realmente no. Cualquier usuario de magia que valga la pena su peso podría salir de la montaña. Quiero asegurarme de que Tony tenga un lugar seguro aquí. Por supuesto, esto no mantendrá fuera a las personas normales, aunque si tuviera más tiempo podría hacerlo para que cualquier persona con intenciones amenazadoras fuera expulsada, pero eso es mucho trabajo. Una vez que vuelva a la normalidad, cambiaré las barreras, para que ni siquiera yo pueda terminar sin una invitación ".  
"Eso es realmente ... dulce", dijo VIERNES.  
"Tony no es un fanático de la magia, lo sé. Solo espero que cuando esto termine, al menos verá la sabiduría de tener este lugar protegido. Si no, lo quitaré”, dijo Stephen, terminando las barreras. Las paredes brillaron una vez y volvieron a la normalidad. "¿Las barreras están interfiriendo con tus sensores?"  
"Ya no más", dijo VIERNES. "Hubo una oleada de energía cuando terminaste, pero todo está nivelado ahora. Puedo obtener lecturas a través de él, y solo aparece como un ligero aumento de potencia. Es bastante fascinante ".  
"Usaré las gafas mientras leo los libros si quieres", dijo Stephen. "Por supuesto, están en lenguas antiguas y muertas, pero puedo traducirlos".  
"¿De verdad?", Dijo VIERNES con esperanza. "Eso sería maravilloso. Estoy hecho para seguir aprendiendo, y esta es una de las cosas más esotéricas que he tenido la oportunidad de aprender ".  
"Estoy seguro de que Tony estará encantado de destrozar la magia y de tratar de dar explicaciones científicas. Yo lo he intentado."  
“El jefe se deleitará con eso. Podría ser un regalado de bienvenida cuando vuelva a ser adulto".  
Stephen resopló, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas junto a Tony. “Sé honesto, VIERNES. ¿Alguna vez ha sido realmente un 'adulto'?  
La risa de VIERNES hizo eco en la sala, haciendo que Tony soltara una carcajada.  
"En raras ocasiones. Creo que la Sra. Potts tiene un archivo de la cantidad de veces que Tony ha actuado de la edad que le corresponde guardada en su teléfono ".  
Stephen sonrió, empujando el segundo coche alrededor de la pista. Tony aplaudió encantado, olvidando su propio auto mientras observaba a Stephen empujar el segundo.  
Tony se arrastró en el regazo de Stephen, y se hizo cargo de empujar el auto y hacer lo que Stephen supuso que eran ruidos de autos.  
"Te haré saber que ese auto sonaba como que probablemente deba ir directamente a un mecánico, o al gran depósito de chatarra en el cielo", dijo Stephen secamente. Tony acaba de hacer los ruidos aún más fuertes.  
"Sra. Potts ha enviado un mensaje, solo quiere confirmar que todo está bien ".  
"¿Puedes responder por mí? Enviar mensajes de texto lleva mucho tiempo con estas manos”, dijo, extendiendo sus manos temblorosas.  
"Por supuesto, doc."  
“Dile que todo está bien. Tony y yo nos vamos a quedar esta tarde y nos relajaremos. Creo que comeremos pasta para la cena.”  
"Enviado", dijo VIERNES. "¿No vas a decirle sobre ese subjeto, Mordo? ¿No deberías al menos decirle a Carol Danvers?”  
Stephen apoyó la barbilla en la cabeza de Tony. Técnicamente, parte de su acuerdo con los Vengadores era que les mantendría informados de las amenazas mágicas que podrían amenazar la realidad. Tony era su punto de contacto habitual para eso, pero claramente un niño pequeño no podría hacer mucho con la información.  
Él dejó escapar un suspiro. "¿Puedes conectarme con Carol?"  
"Conectando la llamada".  
"Doctor Strange", dijo la voz de Carol. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? ¿Tony está bien?  
"Tony está bien", dijo Stephen. "Sin embargo, recientemente me han informado de una amenaza. Esta persona apunta solo a usuarios de magia, por lo que no debería afectar a los Vengadores. Me aseguraré de que Wanda esté informada al respecto, aunque dudo que sea un objetivo, ya que su magia proviene de una fuente diferente a la de los hechiceros en Kamar-Taj ".  
"¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudarlo a encontrar a esta persona?", Preguntó Carol enérgicamente.  
"No lo creo", dijo Stephen. "Pero quería asegurarme de que estuvieran informados".  
"Gracias", dijo Carol. "Mantenme informada, doctor." Ella colgó.  
Obligación hecha, Stephen se dejó caer en el piso, Tony riendo mientras caía sobre el pecho de Stephen. Stephen sonrió, alzando a Tony y soplando una trompetilla contra su estómago. Tony chilló y rió, pateando en señal de protesta.  
"¿Cómo suenan una película y simplemente relajarnos el resto del día?", Preguntó Stephen, sentando a Tony en su pecho.  
"Bien", dijo Tony, golpeando sus manos contra el esternón de Stephen.  
"Hmmm ... VIERNES, ¿qué tal si vemos a La Cenicienta ?", Dijo Stephen.  
"En marcha", dijo VIERNES. "Fan de Disney, ¿eh?"  
"Pasé muchas noches estudiando con películas de Disney de fondo", dijo Stephen.  
Tony se acurrucó en el pecho de Stephen, con los ojos pegados al gran televisor. Stephen se frotó la espalda con suavidad, sonriendo levemente mientras la Capa le quitaba los zapatos a Tony.  
Sabía que Mordo estaba ahí afuera, y que había cosas que realmente debería estar haciendo como Hechicero Supremo, pero no podía pensar en nada que preferiría estar haciendo que estar en el suelo viendo películas de Disney con un Tony Stark de dos años…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El titulo de este capitulo hace referencia a que en esta parte el autor planteo una trama para la historia.


	10. 10. Bucky Barnes es genial y Steve solo está confundido, más helado y suspenso.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen y Tony pasan más tiempo en el parque, se reúnen con Steve y Bucky, comen más helado, y hablan brevemente con Peter

Stephen estaba tendido en el pasto, Tony rodando a su lado. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero estaba constantemente consciente de dónde estaba Tony. El día anterior, se había dado cuenta de que podía sentir el aura de Tony. Ciertamente ayudó, considerando el constante hilo de preocupación que Stephen sentía por el niño.

Habían pasado el día anterior viendo películas de Disney, solamente relajándose después de regresar de Kamar-Taj. Él había hecho pasta para la cena y Tony había hecho un enorme desastre. Stephen había logrado terminar el primer capítulo del libro antes de que Tony se quedara dormido, y se sorprendió gratamente cuando Tony solo se había despertado dos veces durante la noche.

Por la mañana, Stephen había hecho yoga, solo para ser interrumpido por Tony una vez más. Desayunaron y salieron. Stephen estaba en alerta máxima, pero no creía que fuera justo mantener a Tony encerrado dentro solo porque Mordo estaba rondando por ahí.

Se dijo que Tony no sería un objetivo para Mordo; el niño no tenía magia, y si Stephen tenía algo que decir al respecto, Mordo jamás descubriría la verdadera identidad del niño. Sabía que, si Mordo se enteraba, usaría a Tony para llegar a él, para destruirlo. Fueron al parque otra vez, Tony jugando alegremente en el patio de recreo. Stephen se sorprendió de la facilidad con que los otros padres lo aceptaron. Nunca le preguntaron por Tony. Simplemente asumieron que era un padre soltero que llevaba a su hijo al parque.

Era algo agradable, si Stephen estaba siendo perfectamente honesto consigo mismo. Ya tenía suficiente de qué preocuparse, que el hecho de ser bienvenido en el patio de recreo con un gesto amistoso y una sonrisa para Tony era agradable.

Cuando Tony se había aburrido con las cosas del patio de recreo, Stephen lo había llevado de regreso al árbol donde habían almorzado el día de la reunión con los Vengadores. Stephen se recostó mientras Tony jugaba en la hierba.

Fue agradable simplemente sentarse y relajarse, incluso si su magia buscaba constantemente amenazas y VIERNES también escaneaba.

Tony se posó en el pecho de Stephen, se arrastró sobre él y balbuceaba silenciosamente en la oreja de Stephen. Stephen abrió los ojos y arqueó una ceja a los dos hombres que estaban cerca, inquietos mientras lo observaban a él y a Tony.

"Ustedes dos van a pararse allí como tontos o van a decir algo?" Stephen preguntó, sentándose con Tony en su abrazo.

"Hola, doctor Strange", dijo Bucky Barnes, sonriendo irónicamente a Tony. Tony agachó la cabeza, escondiéndose en el cuello de Stephen.

"¿Podemos unirnos a ustedes?", Preguntó Steve Rogers.

"¿Tienes el escudo?", Dijo Stephen.

"No", dijo Steve. "Dejé eso en el complejo. Normalmente no lo llevo conmigo a todas partes.”

Stephen arqueó una ceja, pero asintió. "Entonces sí, recuéstense en él pasto".

Steve fue a sentarse y soltó un grito de sorpresa cuando la bufanda que colgaba floja alrededor del cuello de Stephen repentinamente se puso rígida y voló hacia Steve, envolviéndose alrededor de su cara y empujándolo al suelo.

Steve dejó escapar un grito, agarrando la bufanda y rodando por el suelo.

"¡Déjalo!", Dijo Stephen, tratando de no reírse. La bufanda se hundió, casi mirando esperanzada a Stephen. “No trajo el escudo. Dale una oportunidad. Por ahora."

Bucky sonrió cuando la bufanda se desplegó de mal humor de la cara de Steve y se dejó caer sobre el hombro de Stephen.

"Entonces, la capa puede cambiar su apariencia", dijo Steve, tosiendo.

"¿Nunca mencioné eso?" Stephen preguntó secamente.

Bucky dobló las piernas y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas junto a Stephen. Tony lo miró por el cuello de Stephen y frunció el ceño ligeramente hacia Steve antes de ocultarse de nuevo.

"Si Tony se asusta, ambos se largan", dijo Stephen.

"Por supuesto", dijo Steve, sentado junto a Bucky. "Me disculpo por eso. Fue una tontería de mi parte llevar eso a la reunión”.

"Sí, lo fue", dijo Stephen. "¿Usualmente lo necesitas para las reuniones de los Vengadores?"

Steve agachó la cabeza. "No. Stark ... Tony ... me confunde. Él nunca llama a una reunión, así que no estaba seguro de si la iba a necesitar ".

"No estoy realmente interesado en excusas", dijo Stephen sin rodeos. "Y no soy a quien debes pedirle disculpas, aunque dudo que Tony lo entienda ahora".

Tony miró al escuchar su nombre, sonriendo levemente a Stephen. Stephen le dio un beso en la frente, consciente de que Bucky y Steve lo miraban. Tony se volvió en el regazo de Stephen, mirando a los dos hombres. Sus ojos seguían lanzándose entre Bucky y Steve, atraídos hacia el metal del brazo de Bucky.

Señaló el brazo de Bucky, haciendo un ruido inquisitivo y alcanzándolo.

Stephen agarró la mano de Tony antes de que pudiera agarrar el brazo de Bucky. "Tenemos que preguntar primero", dijo Stephen.

Tony miró a Stephen con sus grandes ojos marrones, finalmente mirando a Bucky y balbuceando hacia él, haciendo un gesto hacia el brazo.

"Claro, chico", dijo Bucky, extendiendo su brazo. Tony se cayó del regazo de Stephen y se arrastró hacia Bucky, tocando el brazo de metal con ambas manos. Él rió, golpeando sus puños contra ella. Agarró los dedos de Bucky, retorciéndolos en su mano. Movió la mano de Bucky, finalmente, inclinándose hacia adelante y presionando sus labios contra el brazo, probándolo.

"Oh, Tony, no lamemos a la gente", dijo Stephen. Bucky se rió, revolviendo el cabello de Tony con su mano de carne y hueso. Tony se recostó, haciendo una mueca y frotándose los labios con disgusto.

"No sabe bien, ¿verdad, niño?", Preguntó Bucky. "Tendré que hablar con Shuri sobre eso. Tal vez ella pueda hacer el siguiente con chocolate ".

"¿No se derretiría?" Preguntó Steve, viendo a Tony comenzar a arrastrarse por todo Bucky, parándose sobre sus muslos y tirando del largo cabello de Bucky.

"No si Tony y yo lo comemos primero", dijo Bucky con seriedad, manteniendo a Tony estable.

"Bueno, eso sería fascinante de ver", dijo Stephen secamente, mirando a Tony. El chico parecía bastante feliz y a Bucky no parecía importarle las manos en su cabello o las huellas de manos sucias en todo su brazo.

Tony se dejó caer en el regazo de Bucky, golpeando sus manos contra el brazo de Bucky otra vez. Chilló de alegría, arrastrando sus dedos desde el hombro de Bucky hasta el metal del brazo.

Steve miró a Tony y no estaba seguro de cómo sentirse. Su relación con Tony Stark todavía era débil en el mejor de los casos, él no culpaba a Tony. Casi lo había matado en Siberia, no le había creído acerca de la amenaza que se avecinaba y, honestamente, no había creído que su plan para derrotar a Thanos funcionaría, pero así fue. Por insistencia de Carol Danvers, habían estado asistiendo a la terapia juntos durante un año, y parecía ayudar, aunque estaba más que contento de que los registros de las sesiones nunca se divulgaran.

Él y Tony se dijeron cosas terribles en esas primeras sesiones. A Steve no le gustaba pensar en eso, si era honesto consigo mismo. Duele. Sabía que Tony nunca volvería a confiar completamente en él, y no podía culparlo por completo. También asistió a sesiones privadas de terapia, y se dio cuenta de que debería haberlo hecho desde el momento en que salió del hielo.

La relación de Bucky con Tony todavía lo confundía, pero no envidiaba la amistad de Bucky con Stark, incluso si eso le hacía extrañar los primeros días de los Vengadores. Al principio, tenía celos de Bucky y trató de mantenerlo alejado de Stark, hasta que Bucky lo golpeó en la cara y le dijo que lo superara.

Steve sacudió la cabeza, devolviendo sus pensamientos al chico en el regazo de Bucky. Fue difícil para él asimilar que el Tony Stark que conocía era el niño que tenía antes que él. Suspiró, rascándose la barba.

Tony lo miró con suspicacia, con los ojos entrecerrados. Tiró del brazo de Bucky a su alrededor, colocándolo entre él y Steve.

"Él nunca va a confiar en mí, ¿verdad?", Dijo Steve con voz un poco triste.

"No", dijo Bucky. "Especialmente si te afeitas de nuevo como estuviste hablando la noche anterior, punk".

"Si te afeitas, no te acercarás a él", dijo Stephen rápidamente. Bucky sostuvo a Tony a la ligera, mirando a Steve.

“Stevie, no puedes cambiar el pasado. Este tipo podría hacerlo, aparentemente, "dijo Bucky, asintiendo a Stephen," pero las gemas se han ido. Si aprendí algo de todo lo que me sucedió es que no puedes revolcarte, Steve. Volcarse significa nunca avanzar, seguir adelante, nunca sanar. Me tomó mucho tiempo llegar allí, y Tony ayudó mucho. Él es el que se ofreció a buscarme un terapeuta después de los tratamientos del BARF ".

"Ese es un nombre horrible", murmuró Stephen. Bucky le dirigió una sonrisa.

“Realmente lo es, pero entre eso y Shuri, fui liberado. Estás viviendo en el pasado, Steve. Incluso después de todo este tiempo ".

Steve suspiró, dejándose caer sobre la hierba y mirando las nubes. "Tienes razón, Buck. Es simplemente difícil ".

"Seguir adelante puede serlo", dijo Stephen, sonriendo cuando Tony salió de debajo del brazo de Bucky y se sentó en el regazo de Stephen. "Dejar ir a la persona que solíamos ser es difícil, convertirse en la persona que se supone que debemos ser nunca es fácil".

"Hablas por experiencia", dijo Bucky.

"Sí", respondió Stephen.

Steve se incorporó con los codos apoyados en las rodillas. "No nos unimos a ti para una sesión de terapia improvisada, doctor Strange, lo siento".

"No soy ese tipo de doctor de todos modos", dijo Stephen encogiéndose de hombros.

Tony observó a Steve con atención, sus dedos se curvaron alrededor del meñique de Stephen.

"Puedes intentar hablar con él, sabes", dijo Bucky, dándole un codazo a Steve. Steve se enderezó, mirando al niño. Se aclaró la garganta.

"Uh ... hola, Tony, mi nombre es Steve", dijo Steve, tendiéndole la mano a Tony.

Tony lo miró fijamente, con una expresión realmente confusa en su rostro. Bucky se tapó la boca para sofocar su risa.

"No", dijo Tony.

"¿No?" Steve preguntó.

"Stephen", dijo Tony, señalando a Stephen. "No", dijo, señalando a Steve.

"Hola, No, es un placer conocerte", dijo Bucky, riéndose.

"Cállate, Buck", dijo Steve.

"¡Cállate!" Tony dijo alegremente.

"Tony, no", dijo Stephen, dejando caer su cabeza.

"¡No!" Tony dijo, señalando a Steve.

"Él tiene un nombre", dijo Stephen.

"¡No!", Dijo Tony de nuevo, sonriendo ampliamente.

"No puedes llamarlo no", dijo Stephen.

"Puedo", dijo Tony, cruzándose de brazos.

"No puedes", dijo Stephen, haciéndole cosquillas a la barriga de Tony. Tony chilló de risa, pateando y golpeando los brazos de Stephen.

Bucky se acercó a Tony. Tony le sonrió, alcanzando el cabello de Bucky.

"Oye, chico, ¿por qué no llamas al viejo 'No' allí 'punk' ?", Dijo Bucky.

"¿Punk?" Dijo Tony, mirando de Bucky a Steve. Steve gimió, una sonrisa se contrajo en sus labios.

"Solía llamarlo Punk todo el tiempo", dijo Bucky. "Por supuesto, él era mucho más pequeño en ese entonces. El verdadero chico punk escuálido, todos luchan, pero no muerden ".

"Punk", dijo Tony, mirando a Steve. "Punk, punk, punk".

"Gracias por enseñarle esa palabra, Barnes", dijo Stephen secamente. Bucky sonrió, recostándose en sus brazos.

"De nada, doctor."

Tony se echó a reír, arrastrándose fuera del regazo de Stephen. Se sentó en la hierba entre los tres hombres, sacando hojas de hierba y arrojándolas a todas partes.

Stephen lo miró, contento de que Tony no parecía tenerle miedo a Steve. Si mostraba algún signo de temor hacia el hombre, Stephen llevaría a Rogers a otra dimensión sin pensarlo. Tony siguió mirando a los tres hombres mientras hablaban. Mantuvieron su conversación; En las misiones anteriores en las que todos habían trabajado, Bucky y Steve hicieron preguntas sobre la magia, Stephen hizo preguntas sobre Estados Unidos en los años cuarenta y la guerra.

Tony extendió una mano tentativa y rozó sus dedos contra el brazo de Steve. Steve se quedó absolutamente quieto, mirando al niño. Tony presionó sus dedos más firmemente contra el brazo de Steve y luego se lanzó de nuevo a los brazos de Stephen, escondiendo su rostro contra el cuello de Stephen.

"Estás bien", Stephen susurró en el cabello de Tony. Frotó la espalda de Tony, meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Tony parloteó en su oído, sin mirar a los otros dos.

Bucky sonrió irónicamente. "Bueno, no creo que vayas a mejorar más que eso, punk".

"¿Punk?" Tony preguntó, levantando su cabeza del hombro de Stephen.

"Sí, es tan punk, ¿verdad?", Dijo Bucky, sonriendo a Steve.

Steve puso los ojos en blanco.

"Me sorprende que me haya tocado, punto", dijo Steve con sinceridad. "Tomaré lo que pueda obtener".

"Movimiento inteligente", respondió Stephen.

"Cambiando de tema, ¿Carol nos dijo algo acerca de una amenaza mágica?", Preguntó Steve, tomando un trago de su agua.

"Sí", dijo Stephen lentamente. “Un ...criminal, por así decirlo. Él apunta a usuarios de magia, por lo que no debería haber ninguna amenaza para ti o para los tuyos ".

"¿Qué hay de Wanda?" Preguntó Bucky, sonriendo levemente cuando Tony rodó desde el regazo de Stephen a la hierba.

"Le envié un mensaje a Wanda anoche. Ella no debería ser un objetivo, ya que su magia proviene de una fuente diferente a la nuestra, pero está consciente del potencial ".

"Bien", dijo Steve.

Tony se acercó a su peluche Spider-Man y lo abrazó, dejándose caer en su trasero entre Bucky y Stephen. Bucky le revolvió el pelo otra vez, sonriendo al consternado graznido de Tony.

"¿Qué le enseñaste a Wanda?", Preguntó Steve.

Stephen arqueó su ceja. "¿Por qué? No puedo verte abriéndote a las artes místicas ".

"No", dijo Steve, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Ella parece mucho más ... en control de lo que era anteriormente. Solo tenía curiosidad. Me siento responsable por ella.”

"Primero, ella es una adulta", dijo Stephen. "Tú no eres responsable de ella. Segundo, no voy a divulgar la capacitación que recibimos sin su consentimiento. Sí, ella tiene más control porque yo se lo exigí. Si le preguntas a los estudiantes, soy un imbécil de maestro ".

"Lo apuesto", dijo Bucky con una sonrisa.

Steve suspiró, sabiendo que no iba a obtener nada más de Stephen Strange. Tony bostezó en la cabeza de Spider-Man, desplomándose de lado y acurrucándose contra el muslo de Stephen. Stephen se frotó suavemente la espalda, mirando al niño con una sonrisa.

"Creo que esa es mi señal de llevarlo de regreso al penthouse", dijo Stephen, recogiendo la pañalera y los juegos que Tony había esparcido. Bucky lo ayudó, metiendo cosas en la pañalera.

Stephen se puso de pie y se sacudió el trasero. Bucky tomó a Tony en sus brazos, el chico sonriéndole con cansancio.

"Te veremos por ahí, niño", dijo Bucky, observando cómo Stephen abría un portal. Le devolvió a Tony a Stephen cuando la Capa tomó el peso de la pañalera.

"Adiós," dijo Tony, dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de Stephen.

"Adiós, Tony", dijo Steve. Tony parpadeó hacia él.

"Punk", dijo Tony con firmeza. Bucky se rió, sosteniendo el hombro de Steve cuando el hombre rubio sacudió la cabeza.

"Adiós, Barnes, Rogers", dijo Stephen.

"Nos vemos, Doc", dijo Bucky. "¡Llamaré a Shuri por el brazo de chocolate!" Gritó cuando el portal comenzó a cerrarse.

"Realmente vas a conseguir un brazo de chocolate, ¿no?" Steve preguntó irónicamente cuando comenzaron a caminar.

"Lo sabes, punk", dijo Bucky, golpeando su hombro.

:::

Stephen puso a Tony en el sofá y lo cubrió con una manta ligera después de que la Capa le quitara los zapatos al niño. Stephen limpió la pañalera y la reorganizó para el día siguiente.

Se quitó los zapatos y tomó los libros que había conseguido el día anterior en Kamar-Taj. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el medio del piso y tiró de la primera hacia él. Cogió sus gafas y se las puso.

"VIERNES, ¿estás ahí?"

"Siempre, doc."

"¿Qué pensaste del encuentro con Barnes y Rogers?"

"Me alegro de que Rogers no estuviera llevando el escudo".

"No lo habría dejado estar cerca de nosotros si lo hubiera hecho".

"No tengo dudas."

Stephen se quedó en silencio por un momento. "Me sorprende que Tony parece confiar en Barnes".

"El sargento Barnes nunca le mintió a Tony", dijo VIERNES en voz baja. “El Capitán América lo hizo, durante años. No me siento cómoda diciéndole más que eso sin el permiso del señor Stark ".

"No quisiera que lo hicieras, lo entiendo. La verdad es importante ".

"Sí", dijo VIERNES.

Stephen miró el libro en su regazo y lo abrió. "Este es un libro sobre antiguos hechizos de rastreo egipcios".

Comenzó a traducir a medida que avanzaba, y le pidió a VIERNES que tomara notas para él mientras lo hacía. VIERNES a veces intervino con preguntas, sobre la teoría mágica o sobre Egipto. Ella ofreció una idea de Egipto que encontró en sus vastos almacenes de conocimiento.

Normalmente, Stephen prefería estudiar así en privado, pero le parecía fácil intercambiar ideas y pensamientos con VIERNES. Por un lado, le hizo darse cuenta de lo solo que estaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Parecía que desde que se convirtió en el Hechicero Supremo estaba aún más solo.

No quería pensar en lo que sucedería una vez que Tony volviera a la normalidad.

Continuó mirando el libro, buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudar a localizar a Mordo.

Un par de horas más tarde, Stephen sintió pequeñas manos en su espalda. Cerró el libro y lo envió a una dimensión de bolsillo. Stephen volvió un poco la cabeza, mirando la pequeña mano de Tony en su hombro. Stephen dejó caer la cabeza, agarrando juguetonamente la mano de Tony con los dientes.

Tony chilló, riendo. Stephen agarró a Tony y se recostó, el niño sonriéndole desde su lugar en el pecho de Stephen.

"Hola, Tony", dijo Stephen, apartando un mechón del cabello de Tony.

"Punk", dijo Tony.

"Es mejor que ni siquiera me compares con él", dijo Stephen con un jadeo. Agitó la nariz de Tony y el chico se echó a reír.

“¡Stephen!” Gritó Tony, lanzándose a los brazos de Stephen. Stephen lo abrazó con fuerza y se puso de pie.

"¿Qué haremos por el resto del día?"

"¿Lado?" Dijo Tony, jugando con el cabello de Stephen.

"¿Lado?" Stephen preguntó, confundido.

"¿Lado?" Tony dijo de nuevo.

“¿Helado?” Dijo VIERNES.

"¡Sí!" Tony dijo con una risa.

"Oh ya veo. Quieres un helado”dijo Stephen, besando la frente de Tony. Tony se acurrucó cerca de él, feliz con el afecto.

"Bueno, estoy bastante seguro de que Happy y Pepper trajeron algo de Stark Raving Hazelnuts aquí, o podemos salir otra vez", dijo Stephen, llevando a Tony a la cocina. Abrió el congelador, sonriendo al helado.

"Bueno, parece que tenemos Stark Raving Hazelnuts y algunos otros sabores, ¿o preferirías ir a la heladería de nuevo?"

"Fuera", dijo Tony, cerrando la puerta del congelador.

"Está bien, volvamos a ponernos los zapatos y vamos por un poco de helado". Stephen llevó a Tony de vuelta a la sala de estar y lo sentó en el sofá, poniéndose las zapatillas con velcro. Stephen usó la magia para traer los suyos y agarró la pañalera después de que abrió un portal.

"Vamos, chico", dijo Stephen, levantando a Tony en sus brazos. Tony le dio un beso en la mejilla cuando entraron en el callejón. Stephen le sonrió mientras dejaba que el portal colapsara.

"Lado, lado", dijo Tony, golpeando su mano contra el hombro de Stephen mientras entraban.

"Hola, Doctor Strange", dijo Codi. "¿Lo de siempre, con dos cucharadas de nuevo?"

"Me conoces tan bien", dijo Stephen, ajustando a Tony para poder pagar.

"No estoy acostumbrada a verte dos veces en una semana", dijo Codi, pasándole un vaso con dos cucharadas de Stark Raving Hazelnuts.

"No estoy acostumbrado a tener el dinero para eso", dijo Stephen encogiéndose de hombros. "La consultoría para Stark Industries ciertamente tiene sus ventajas".

"Apuesto", se rió Codi, devolviéndole la tarjeta de crédito. Stephen le dio las gracias y se guardó la tarjeta en el bolsillo, llevando a Tony afuera de nuevo.

Stephen se sentó en una mesa a la sombra y puso a Tony en su regazo, clavando la cuchara en el helado. Stephen le dio un mordisco, sonriéndole a Tony tratando de interceptar la cuchara.

"Tranquilízate ", dijo Stephen, tomando otra cucharada y ofreciéndoselo a Tony. Tony dio un mordisco feliz, apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho de Stephen.

Stephen le sonrió e intercambió bocados con el niño, una mano alrededor del estómago de Tony.

"¡Oh, Stark Raving Hazelnuts!"

Tony miró la voz, sonriendo ampliamente. "¡ Pe’er!”

"¡Hey, Sr. Stark!", Dijo Peter, dejándose caer en la silla frente a ellos. "Hola, Doctor Strange".

"Hola Peter. ¿acaba de salir de escyela?”, Preguntó Stephen, dando otro mordisco.

"Sí", dijo Peter. "Y te alegrará saber que pasé esa prueba de física con gran éxito".

"Estoy absolutamente contento", comenzó Stephen. "Tony, saca tus dedos del helado pequeño monstruo".

“¡Monstruo!” Dijo Tony.

"Sí, eres un monstruo", dijo Stephen, dejando caer un beso en la cabeza de Tony. "Quiero comer más helado, no pintarte la cara con eso".

Peter se rió, sacando su teléfono y tomando una foto de los dos. Stephen puso los ojos en blanco y le dio otro bocado a su helado.

"¿Pasó algo emocionante hoy?", Preguntó Peter, saltando en la silla.

"Tuvimos una charla con Steve Rogers y Bucky Barnes", dijo Stephen.

"¿Estaba bien el Sr. Stark?", Preguntó Peter. Tony le dirigió una mirada rara, agarrando la cuchara de Stephen.

"Él estuvo bien. Rogers no tenía el escudo, y si lo hubiera hecho, lo habría llevado a otra dimensión en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ".

"Eso es bueno", dijo Peter, viendo a Tony intentar alimentarse. La enorme cucharada de helados se deslizó de la cuchara y aterrizó con un golpe en el muslo de Stephen.

"Gracias, Tony", dijo Stephen, agarrando un fajo de servilletas y limpiándose los pantalones. Tony miró tristemente el helado caído.

"Triste", dijo Tony, su labio tembloroso.

"Oh, es solo un helado", dijo Stephen, ofreciéndole a Tony otro bocado. Tony suspiró, tomando el bocado y lamiéndose los labios.

"Tony ahora llama a Rogers 'punk', así que es divertido", dijo Stephen. Peter se echó a reír, mirando a las personas que caminaban alrededor de ellos.

Stephen dio un último bocado y dejó que Tony terminara el helado. Se relajó en la silla, Tony tenía un peso cálido y sólido contra sus piernas y su estómago.

"Será mejor que me vaya", dijo Peter.

"Ve, sé el amigable vecino, Spider-Man", dijo Stephen. "Tony, dile adiós a Peter".

"¡Adiós, Pe'er!" Tony dijo, saludándolo.

"¡Adiós, Sr. Stark!"

Stephen puso los ojos en blanco. "Nunca vas a llamarlo Tony, ¿verdad?"

"No. No puedo hacerlo.” Peter se levantó y se puso la mochila en la espalda. “¡Nos vemos, doctor Strange! ¡Te veo luego!"

"Adiós, Peter", dijo Stephen. Tony despidiéndose con entusiasmo, sonriendo ampliamente mientras Peter se alejaba.

Stephen hurgó en la pañalera y sacó un paquete de toallitas húmedas, limpiando las manos y boca de Tony para disgusto del niño.

"No voy a dejar que pongas tus dedos pequeños y pegajosos en mi cabello, muchas gracias", dijo Stephen, arrojando el paño sucio a al vaso de helado vacío. Tony le balbuceaba cuando Stephen recogió toda su basura y la tiró. Stephen levantó a Tony sobre sus hombros, el chico chilló de alegría cuando sus piernas se posaron a ambos lados del cuello de Stephen. Tony agarró el cabello de Stephen, sus pies pateando contra las clavículas de Stephen.

"Ouch, no tires", dijo Stephen, enganchando la pañalera sobre su brazo. Agarró el muslo de Tony con una mano, asegurándose de que el niño no se cayera de sus hombros. La Capa, todavía disfrazada de bufanda, se envolvía alrededor de las piernas de Tony. "Gracias", Stephen susurró a la Capa. Sintió que lo apretaba con cariño.

Tony se echó a reír, mirando desde su posición sobre los hombros de Stephen.

"Es bueno ser alto, ¿no?" Dijo Stephen con una sonrisa. Tony le lanzó una trompetilla con los dedos enredados en el cabello de Stephen.

Stephen caminaba lentamente por las calles, la gente corría a su lado en dirección a donde iban. Tony charlaba con él, los pies golpeando a Stephen mientras caminaban. Stephen le respondió, no es que tuviera idea de lo que Tony le estaba diciendo.

Cuando el sol se hundió más abajo en el cielo, Stephen se metió en un callejón, abriendo un portal de regreso al penthouse. Se inclinó y dejó caer a Tony en el círculo de sus brazos.

"¿Listo para ir?" Preguntó Stephen.

Tony lo arrulló, abrazándolo alrededor del cuello. "¿Casa?"

"Sí, vamos a casa", dijo Stephen. Dio un paso, cerrándolo detrás de ellos. Dejó a Tony en el suelo una vez que terminaron, estirando la espalda con un gemido.

"Eres un pequeño monstruo pesado", dijo Stephen. Tony le sonrió, caminando hacia el sofá y arrastrándose sobre él.

"¿Pony?" Preguntó él.

"Escuchaste al jefe, el VIERNES", dijo Stephen. " Hora de My Little Pony ".

"En eso", dijo VIERNES, el gran televisor se encendió y el programa comenzó donde lo dejó. Tony aplaudió, sonriendo ampliamente.

"¿Qué decimos, Tony?", Preguntó Stephen.

"¡Gracias!" Dijo Tony.

"De nada", dijo VIERNES.

Stephen acaba de decidir recalentar la pasta de ayer para la cena, pero podría hacerlo más tarde. Se sentó en el sofá junto a Tony, sonriendo mientras el niño se metía en su regazo. Tony se acurrucó felizmente contra él, con los dedos jugando con el dobladillo de la camisa de Stephen mientras Pinkie Pie organizaba una fiesta.

Stephen dejó caer un suave beso en la cabeza de Tony.

Era una noche tranquila, y Stephen estaba agradecido por ello.

:::

Stephen se sorprendió de lo rápido que su vida cayó en una rutina con Tony. Despertar, su yoga diaria interrumpido por un pequeño Tony Stark, desayuno, horas en el parque, almuerzo, helado, hora de la siesta. Kamar-Taj no estaba cerca de romper la maldición de Tony. Cada vez que probaban el simulacro causaban la muerte instantánea del doble.

Stephen estaba preocupado, pero trató de no mostrarlo. Tony ya había sido un niño pequeño durante cinco días, y la vida de Stephen giraba en torno a él.

Era la tarde de ese quinto día. Tony dormía en el sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en su lujoso Spider-Man. Stephen leyó más libros, buscando cualquier cosa que pudieran usar para rastrear a Mordo.

"Uh, Doc, puede que tengamos un problema", dijo VIERNES.

"¿Qué es?", Preguntó Stephen, cerrando el libro y enviándolo.

"Bueno ... Thor y los Guardianes acaban de aparecer en el complejo. Piden ver al jefe ".


	11. ¿Que clase de oficial de libertad condicional no lleva esposas?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen lleva a Tony a conocer a Thor y a los Guardianes, hace un breve viaje a través de la galaxia para hablar con su prisionero, y Rocket y Tony hacen un agujero en la pared. Básicamente, un día promedio.

Stephen logró meter a Tony en sus zapatos después de un pequeño berrinche y un peluche de Spider-Man arrojado a su cabeza. Stephen no estaba seguro de si quería reír o llorar. Parecía que Tony se había acostumbrado a su rutina y no le gustaba el hecho de que Stephen se desviara de ella.

"Vamos al complejo", dijo Stephen, empacando bocadillos y jugo de manzana en la pañalera. Tony se sentó de mal humor a sus pies, con las mejillas aún rojas por los gritos. "Podrás ver a Pepper y Rhodey, y probablemente a los demás. Será mejor que Rogers no tenga ese maldito escudo", agregó como una idea de último momento.

Se pasó los dedos por el pelo. Si los Guardianes estaban con Thor, quería hablar con Nebula y Gamora sobre las fotos que Wong le había mostrado. Rápidamente hizo un portal a la oficina de Wong en Kamar-Taj.

"¿Qué quieres?", Preguntó Wong, sin levantar la cabeza.

"Los Guardianes están en el Compuesto. Quiero mostrarles las fotos a Nebula y Gamora ".

"Que listo, ya que eran las hijas de Thanos", dijo Wong.

"De vez en cuando tengo una buena idea", dijo secamente Stephen, tomando el paquete con fotos de Wong. "¿Alguna actualización?"

"Todavía no hemos roto la maldición y Mordo aún no ha aparecido", dijo Wong. "Te diría si tuviéramos algún avance en cualquiera de los dos lados. Ahora déjame en paz. Y quizás quieras mirarte en un espejo antes de irte."

"Es tan amigable", le dijo Stephen a Tony cuando el portal colapsó. Se miró a sí mismo en el reflejo de la ventana. Su cabello sobresalía en ondas rebeldes, tenía un poco de baba en la camisa y parecía cansado. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza; Parecía un hombre soltero de unos cuarenta años que se peleaba con un niño de dos años. Usó la magia para alisar su cabello. No podía hacer nada con la baba.

Se llevó la bolsa al hombro y se inclinó, tomando a Tony en sus brazos. Tony le gruñó, el labio inferior sobresaliendo en un puchero.

"No hagas eso", dijo Stephen. "Un ave va a aterrizar ahí y se hará popo en tu boca".

"Eso es asqueroso", dijo VIERNES. "Dime si eso realmente ocurrió ".

"Mira, es algo que mi madre solía decirnos a mi hermana y a mi cuando hacíamos puchero. Por supuesto que no tiene ningún sentido ".

Tony tiró del cabello de Stephen, molesto por ser ignorado.

"Ouch, no", dijo Stephen, girando la cabeza hasta que Tony la soltó. Tony lo miró y Stephen suspiró.

"No sé lo que quieres que haga, Tony", dijo Stephen en voz baja. Se trasladó al sofá y se sentó. Thor y los Guardianes podrían esperar unos minutos. Dejó caer la pañalera a sus pies y sostuvo a Tony sin apretarlo contra su pecho.

Tony resopló, abrazando el cuello de Stephen. Stephen frotó suavemente la espalda de Tony, presionando un suave beso contra su frente.

"¿Qué pasa, Tony?" Stephen susurró. Tony había estado durmiendo bien y comiendo todo lo que Stephen preparaba.

"No quiero ir", dijo Tony.

"¿Por qué no? Pepper y Rhodey estarán allí. Y Bucky, te agrada. Te gustará Thor ".

"Quédate en casa", dijo Tony.

Stephen ignoró la forma en que su corazón se apretaba. Esto no podía convertirse en casa para él. Tan pronto como Tony volviera a ser adulto, regresaría al Santuario (y a su pequeña bañera).

"Tenemos que irnos, Tony. Necesito hablar con Thor, Nebula y Gamora. Qué tal esto. Después de hablar con ellos, iremos a cenar a algún lugar. Tal vez invitar a Pepper y Rhodey ".

Tony pareció pensarlo un momento y finalmente asintió.

"Bien", dijo Tony. Stephen sonrió levemente y se levantó, Tony en sus brazos. El niño enredó sus dedos en el cabello en la nuca de Stephen, mirando a su alrededor cuando Stephen levantó la pañalera y abrió un portal.

"¡Spider-Man!" Tony gritó al oído de Stephen justo cuando estaba a punto de pasar.

"Claro, no podemos olvidar a Spider-man", dijo Stephen, girándose y agarrando rápidamente su querido peluche. Se lo entregó a Tony y pasaron por el portal hacia el complejo.

"VIERNES, ¿dónde están?", Preguntó Stephen, dejando que el portal colapsara detrás de él. Había entrado en uno de los baños del complejo, no quería aparecer en medio de un grupo de guardianes felices.

"Están en el laboratorio. Thor está exigiendo ver al señor Stark, Rocket está tratando de mirar debajo de mi falda y Quill está atacando el refrigerador ".

"Probablemente no debería hacer eso", murmuró Stephen, recordando la cosa que crecía en el fondo de la nevera de Tony. Ajustó su agarre sobre el chico y caminó por el pasillo. La capa se posó sobre sus hombros, su atuendo de hechicero aparecía mientras caminaba.

Tony agarró el cuello de la Capa, arrullándolo mientras envolvía su pequeño puño. Stephen se quedó fuera del laboratorio, tomando un momento para mirar.

Groot se apoyó contra una pared, aparentemente teniendo una conversación profunda con DUM-E. Nebula miró algunas máquinas a medio construir que Stephen no podía adivinar para que servían. Gamora caminaba por el laboratorio, mirando por encima de todo. Stephen solo pudo distinguir el trasero de Quill mientras miraba en la nevera, y Drax y Mantis se estaban acercando al DUM-E. Thor se paseó en el centro del laboratorio, Stormbreaker se lanzó sobre su espalda. Stephen no podía ver a Rocket y eso era preocupante.

Stephen suspiró e hizo que VIERNES abriera la puerta. Thor giró cuando la puerta se abrió, con el ceño fruncido cruzando su rostro al ver a Stephen.

"Mago de la cerveza", dijo Thor. "Necesito hablar con Tony Stark. Es ... no sabía que tenías un hijo. ¿Realmente hemos estado fuera tanto tiempo?"

Thor se acercó, sonriéndole al chico en los brazos de Stephen. "Hola, pequeño guerrero".

Tony lo miró con ojos enormes. Miró a Stephen y luego a Thor. Alcanzó al dios del trueno. Thor miró a Stephen y el hechicero asintió, entregando el niño a Thor.

"Grande", dijo Tony, mirando a Stephen desde los brazos de Thor. Stephen tuvo que admitir que Tony se veía bastante pequeño en los brazos de Thor.

"Sí, él es muy grande, ¿no?" Dijo Stephen, dejando caer la pañalera sobre sus pies y estirándose hasta que su espalda se acomodo.

"¿Cómo se llama?", Preguntó Thor, balanceando al niño ligeramente en sus brazos. Tony sonrió, riendo. Thor le sonrió, lo hizo rebotar en el aire y lo hizo gritar.

Stephen abrió la boca para responder, consciente de los ojos de los Guardianes en ellos, cuando Rocket corrió por la espalda de Thor y se posó en su hombro.

Los ojos de Tony casi salieron de su cráneo cuando vio al mapache sentado en el hombro de Thor. Rocket inclinó la cabeza, tirando de su cola fuera del alcance de Tony.

"¿No era más alto la última vez que estuvimos aquí?", Preguntó Rocket. "Y, ya sabes, ¿viejo?"

"¿A qué te refieres, liebre?"

"Sí", Stephen interrumpió. "Era más alto y más viejo. Thor, ese es Tony."

Thor miró al niño sonriente en sus brazos. Los ojos eran familiares.

"¿Tony?" Thor preguntó, sosteniendo al chico delante de él.

"¡Sí!" Tony gritó, pateando las piernas. Rocket aplastó sus orejas a su cráneo.

"Él también era más tranquilo", se quejó Rocket. Tony alcanzó a Rocket cuando Thor lo llevó de vuelta a su pecho.

"Oh, Tony, no lo hagas", dijo Stephen. "Dudo que tenga sus vacunas".

"Claro que no he tenido mis vacunas", escupió Rocket.

"¿Ese es Tony Stark?" Preguntó Nebula, caminando hacia adelante. Miró al niño y Tony miró hacia atrás, claramente cautivado por su piel azul. Luchó contra el agarre de Thor, tratando de alcanzar a Nebula.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" Preguntó Nebula, retrocediendo.

"Quiere que lo cargues", dijo Gamora, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

"Yo no cargo niños", dijo Nebula.

Tony balbuceaba hacia ella, manos alcanzando a Nebula.

"No te va a lastimar", dijo Quill, llenando su boca con algo. Stephen se preguntó si debería mencionar que lo que crecía en la nevera no debería ser comido por alguien ni siquiera remotamente humano, pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

"Sé que no me va a lastimar. Él es un niño. Yo no cargo niños."

"Claramente quiere que lo hagas", dijo Quill, claramente disfrutando de la incomodidad de Nebula.

Tony se hundió en los brazos de Thor, su labio inferior sobresalía cuando su cara se torció.

"¿Qué está haciendo ahora?", Preguntó Nebula con cautela.

"Está a punto de hacer un berrinche", dijo Stephen, retrocediendo y metiéndose los dedos en las orejas.

Nebula dejó escapar un ruido de disgusto y tomó a Tony de los brazos de Thor. Tony le sonrió mientras lo sostenía bajo las axilas, con las piernas moviéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás. La mirada que Nebula le dio fue de exasperación y disgusto.

"Ahora que hago con el?"

Stephen resopló, dejando caer sus manos a un lado. "En general, lo abrazas un poco más cerca de tu pecho".

Nebula inclinó la cabeza y finalmente acercó a Tony. Tony arrulló y balbuceaba, de vez en cuando con palabras reales lanzadas cuando tocaba a Nebula donde podía llegar.

"¿Qué le pasó?" Thor preguntó.

Stephen les dio un rápido resumen de la pelea en Central Park, y cómo Kamar-Taj estaba buscando una solución a la maldición.

"Entonces me temo que no podrá ayudarme", dijo Thor, apoyándose en la mesa de trabajo. Gamora tenía a Tony en sus brazos ahora, balanceando al niño en el aire. Se rió alegremente, y Stephen se alegró de ver que su mal temperamento parecía haberse olvidado.

"¿Con qué necesitabas ayuda?", Preguntó Stephen, sentado en un taburete.

"Con política, me temo", dijo Thor. "Loki siempre fue mejor en eso que yo".

"El es del tipo, primero la acción, luego las preguntas ", dijo Quill, señalando a Thor.

"¿Que está pasando?"

"La política midgardiana. Están exigiendo muchas cosas de la colonia que aún no podemos ofrecer. Todavía estamos reconstruyendo", dijo Thor. Stephen asintió. Thor y los restantes asgardianos habían recibido permiso para establecerse en Noruega, y sabía que la decisión estaba llena de dificultades por todas partes.

"Recomendaría hablar con Pepper", dijo Stephen, observando a Tony levantarse de los brazos de Groot, y Groot dejó que Tony lo colgara. "Tony probablemente se lo habría pasado a ella de todos modos".

"La señorita Potts es muy sabia", dijo Thor.

"VIERNES, por favor informa a Pepper que Thor necesita hablar con ella", dijo Stephen.

"Hecho. Dijo que necesita unos quince minutos para concluir lo que está haciendo y que puede bajar ", dijo VIERNES.

"Gracias, VIERNES", dijo Thor.

"¿Estás seguro de que no puedo ver lo que te hace funcionar?", Preguntó Rocket al techo.

"No", dijo VIERNES con firmeza, haciendo reír a Stephen.

Stephen miró entre los guardianes. "En realidad, me alegro de que estén todos aquí. Ha surgido algo y podría necesitar sus opiniones al respecto ".

"¿Nuestras?" Dijo Mantis, saludando a Tony. Tony le devolvió el saludo, cayendo por la espalda de Groot en los brazos de Drax. Stephen observó cómo Drax sostenía al niño con pericia contra él y recordó que Drax había perdido una hija a manos de Thanos.

"Sobre todo de Nebula y Gamora", admitió Stephen.

"Cualquier cosa que tengas que decirles, puedes decirla a todos", dijo Quill, dándole la mano a Stephen.

Stephen solo arqueó su ceja. Quill siempre se ponia súper protector con Gamora, no es que eso lo sorprendiera realmente después de todo.

Gamora apoyó la mano en el hombro de Quill y lo calmó.

"¿Qué necesitabas, doctor Strange?", Preguntó Gamora.

Miró a Drax y Tony, asegurándose de que el niño estuviera distraído antes de revisar la pañalera.

"Hace unos días, perdimos a un hechicero", dijo Stephen en voz baja. Thor se acercó más mientras Stephen sacaba las fotos. "Ha sucedido antes. Un ... ex hechicero cree que la magia pervierte y corrompe el orden natural. Él toma la magia de los hechiceros, y ha estado tranquilo desde que Tony y Carol trajeron a todos de vuelta. Hasta la semana pasada. Uno de nuestros hechiceros fue encontrado muerto, y ahí estaba esto". Le entregó la foto a Gamora.

"El equilibrio debe ser restaurado en el universo", leyó Gamora, entregándole la foto a Thor.

"Suena como Thanos", dijo Quill, acercándose a Gamora. "¿Estamos seguros de que está muerto?"

"Muy", dijo Stephen sombriamente. Respiró hondo, mirando a Tony para asegurarse de que el niño todavía estuviera feliz. "Me preguntaba si has escuchado algo sobre el restos de los Hijos de Thanos en tus viajes?"

Nebula negó con la cabeza. "Los he estado cazando, pero si existen, están muy bien escondidos".

Stephen suspiró. Había estado esperando que ellos supieran algo.

"Si este es uno de tus hechiceros, ¿por qué tendría algo que ver con el barbilla de escroto?" Preguntó Quill, todavía de pie muy cerca de Gamora.

"Porque Mordo cree que el equilibrio debe ser restaurado. Habría seguido a Thanos por eso. No le importaba matar gente. Él cree que el equilibrio es más importante que cualquier otra cosa ", dijo Stephen.

"Suena como un fanático," Rocket gruñó. Había desarmado algo y DUM-E estaba tratando de volver a armarlo.

"Él lo es", dijo Stephen.

"Deberías hablar con Loki", dijo Thor, palmeando a Stephen en el hombro. Stephen gimió, cubriéndose la cara.

"Tenía la esperanza de evitar eso", dijo Stephen, mirando a los ojos disparejos de Thor. Thor le sonrió.

"Él puede saber algo que nosotros no", dijo Gamora.

Stephen suspiró.

"VIERNES, ¿estará Pepper pronto aqui?"

"Ella envía sus disculpas, pero está un poco atrasada".

"Podemos cuidar a Tony", dijo Thor.

Stephen arqueó una ceja y se levantó. Tony lo miró desde donde estaba sentado en el suelo con Drax y Mantis, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia Stephen. Stephen lo levantó en sus brazos, las piernas de Tony automáticamente yendo a cada lado de su cintura.

"Tony, tengo que ir a visitar a un ... conocido. ¿Puedes quedarte con Thor y sus amigos?"

Tony miró a su alrededor, señalando a Thor. "¿Tor?"

"Sí, ese es Thor. Es un buen amigo".

"¿Stephen se va?" Tony preguntó, pareciendo inseguro.

"Sólo por un poco. Esto no llevará mucho tiempo. Pepper estará aquí pronto ".

Tony se mordió los labios, acariciando la Capa. Finalmente asintió y Stephen le dio un beso en la sien.

"Gracias, Tony", Stephen susurró, dejándolo de nuevo en el suelo. "Trata de no hacer explotar nada".

"No hay promesas", dijo Rocket con una sonrisa salvaje.

Stephen estrechó brevemente la mano de Thor. "Cuídalo por mí", dijo, sosteniendo la mirada de Thor.

Thor asintió solemnemente. "Nada le pasara a Tony mientras esté aquí".

"Gracias", dijo Stephen. Miró a Tony, jugando con Groot, y cerró los ojos. Buscó en la línea de magia que lo ataba a Loki, ubicando al creador de travesuras en la galaxia.

Suspiró de nuevo y abrió un portal directamente a los cuartos de Loki en su nave.

:::

Loki levantó la vista cuando las conocidas chispas naranjas crearon un portal en el centro de su nave. Suspiró, reclinándose en su cama. Se metió una uva en la boca, observando cómo Stephen Strange avanzaba. Echó un breve vistazo a Thor detrás de Strange, sosteniendo a un niño. Thor sonrió y lo saludó con la mano, haciendo que Loki pusiera los ojos en blanco y le devolviera el saludo. Tendría que preguntarle a Thor sobre el niño la próxima vez que hablaran. Había algo familiar en ese chico.

Strange dejó que el portal se derrumbara y Loki se puso de pie, caminando hacia el Hechicero Supremo. Rodeó al hombre, aplastando la Capa mientras intentaba alcanzarlo para abofetearlo.

"Pero, si no es mi oficial de libertad condicional favorito", dijo Loki, deteniéndose frente a Stephen. "¿Trajiste tus esposas?"

Stephen arqueó su ceja. "No soy tu oficial de libertad condicional".

"Vigilas mi magia, asegurándote de que no me involucre en ningun alboroto, y me revisas una vez cada dos meses. Eso suena como un oficial de libertad condicional ", señaló Loki.

"Sabes que era parte del acuerdo de dejarte libre", dijo Stephen.

Loki agitó su mano, rechazando las palabras de Stephen.

"Solo necesito preguntarte-"

Loki se acercó, agarró la parte posterior del cuello de Stephen y lo tiró para besarlo. Eran de una altura similar, y él apretó sus labios con avidez. Stephen no reaccionó, simplemente dejó que Loki atacara su boca.

Loki se retiró con un resoplido disgustado. "Fue más divertido cuando reaccionaste", refunfuñó, caminando de regreso a su cama y saltando sobre ella. Stephen se limitó a sonreír.

La primera vez que Loki lo había besado, lo había lanzado a través de un portal. Para ser justos, prefería los besos al apuñalamientos, aunque Thor dijo que apuñalar a las personas era la forma en que Loki mostraba afecto. Si eso era cierto (Stephen tenía problemas para creerlo), entonces Loki debía creer que Stephen Strange era su alma gemela dada la frecuencia con la que el furioso Dios había intentado apuñalarlo.

Stephen sacó la ropa interior de seda de una silla antes de sentarse.

"¿Y qué puedo hacer por ti, oficial?" Loki soltó las palabras, dejando caer otra uva en su boca.

"Los hijos de Thanos", dijo Stephen. La uva se atoró en la garganta de Loki cuando se incorporó en shock, tosiendo. Stephen suspiró y agitó su mano, la uva salió disparada de la boca de Loki como una bala.

"¿Qué pasa con ellos?" Preguntó Loki, frotándose la garganta y mirando a Stephen. Tal vez él volvería a apuñalarlo.

"¿Has oído algo de ellos? ¿Has visto algo inusual con respecto a ellos?"

Loki inclinó la cabeza, con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿Por qué? Thanos está muerto, ¿Verdad?

"Muy."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Tomamos su cabeza y su corazón y los convertimos en cenizas".

"A la escuela antigua. Muy efectivo."

Loki se levantó de nuevo, caminando lentamente frente a Stephen. "He escuchado rumores extraños últimamente".

Stephen se sentó allí, esperando. Sabía que a Loki le gustaba hacer un poco de espectáculo. Loki giró sobre sus talones, su mano tocando su pecho cuando se encontró con los ojos de Stephen.

"Se rumorea que se ha visto a Ebony Maw".

Stephen se sacudió ligeramente al oír el nombre. En su mayoría era bastante bueno al no pensar en la tortura por la que había pasado a manos de Ebony Maw, pero el hecho de que soltara su nombre de esa manera lo hizo estremecerse.

Loki amablemente no dijo nada al respecto.

"Sé por un hecho que Maw fue asesinado".

"Sí, ser absorbido por el costado de una nave ciertamente tiene ese efecto", dijo Loki. "Valkyria me envió el mensaje. Ella también está buscando a otros asgardianos, ya sabes."

Stephen asintió. A Loki solo se le permitió estar en la tierra periódicamente durante un tiempo, por lo que él, en su infinita amabilidad, se ofreció a buscar a los asgardianos desaparecidos.

"De todos modos, ya que ocasionalmente intercambiamos información mientras buscamos a nuestra gente, ella envió esto", dijo Loki, girándose y mostrando una imagen. Stephen lo miró fijamente, un sentimiento incómodo se elevó en él.

"Ciertamente se parece a Maw", murmuró, poniéndose de pie. Maw, si realmente era él, estaba sobre el cuerpo de un alienígena. Fue el graffiti detrás de él lo que atrajo la atención de Stephen.

Estaba en Asgardiano, pero podía leer algunos fragmentos.

"¿Qué dice eso?", Preguntó, señalando.

"Lo notaste, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Loki. Él lo agrandó. "Dice 'El equilibrio se debe restaurar a cualquier costo'".

"Mierda."

Loki parpadeó, tratando de recordar si había escuchado a Stephen maldecir así antes.

"¿Te importa explicar por qué estás aquí y preguntando por los Hijos de Thanos?" Preguntó Loki, dejando la imagen en blanco.

Stephen sacó las fotos de la tierra y se las dio a Loki.

"Bueno", dijo Loki, "parece que tienes un problema".

"Eso parece".

"¿Qué quieres de mí?"

"Que estés atento a cualquier cosa como esta. Los avistamientos de Maw, o cualquier otra persona que sepamos que este muerta, cualquiera que diga tonterías sobre el equilibrio. déjame saber si oyes algo."

Loki lo miró por un momento. No le gustaba particularmente Stephen Strange, pero había llegado a respetarlo de una manera que respetaba a otros pocos.

"Si hago esto, mi sentencia se acorta," dijo Loki, sus dedos subiendo por el pecho de Stephen. Stephen lo miró, con ojos iridiscentes brillando en la luz baja de la nave.

"Te presentas a ayudar si te llamo", dijo Stephen, "y nos ayudas a solucionar esto, y reduciré los límites de tu magia".

"Hecho", dijo Loki, con los dientes en una sonrisa feroz.

Stephen tuvo la sensación de que podría lamentarlo más tarde, pero pensó que era más importante frenar la amenaza. No le gustaba creer que Mordo había encontrado a los Hijos de Thanos y se había unido a ellos, pero ciertamente parecía que eso estaba sucediendo. Si no le importara Tony, podría concentrarse completamente en la amenaza. Sin embargo, no podía encontrar en su interior arrepentimiento algo sobre dedicarse a cuidar a Tony.

"Debo preguntar", dijo Loki después de entregarle a Stephen copias de las imágenes que Valkyria le había enviado. "¿Quién era ese niño encantador que tenía mi hermano? ¿Encontraste pareja?"

"Si le haces daño a ese chico, te destruiré", dijo Stephen, acercándose. Loki arqueó su ceja.

"Así que, tu hijo entonces".

Stephen se maldijo por caer en las palabras de Loki. Ahora Loki sabía que el chico era importante para él.

Stephen hizo un ruido de disgusto y giró, abriendo un portal de regreso al complejo.

"Dile a mi hermano que dije hola", dijo Loki, agitando los dedos. "Estaré en contacto."

"Estoy seguro de que lo estaras", dijo Stephen, dando un paso atrás a la tierra y dejando que el portal colapsara. Loki iba a ser un dolor de culo más grande que un Tony Stark de dos años.

Stephen lo sabía.

:::

Stephen se congeló cuando el portal se derrumbó. La alarma contra incendios se encendió, DUM-E estaba rociando algo con un extinguidor de incendios, y el humo llenó el laboratorio. Podía escuchar a Tony gritando, aunque no podía decir si era terror o alegría sin verlo.

Con un par de gestos rápidos, envió el humo a través de un portal. Se quedó mirando el agujero en la pared del laboratorio con la boca abierta. Rocket y Tony sentados en el suelo, con algo chamuscado entre ellos. Quill parecía estar inconsciente o dormido, Gamora estaba tosiendo, Nebula parecía estar cerca de asesinar a alguien, Drax y Mantis se acurrucaron en la esquina cuando vieron a Stephen, y Groot estaba tratando de ayudar al DUM-E. Thor levantó la vista cuando Stephen despejó el humo, sonriendo.

"¿Cómo estaba mi hermano?"

"¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?", Preguntó Stephen. Tony miró al oir su voz.

"¡Stephen!" Gritó Tony, poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia el adulto lo más rápido que pudo. Stephen lo tomó en sus brazos, mirando a Tony con algo parecido a un cariño exasperado. Tony estaba cubierto de todo lo que había explotado, su cara cubierta de hollín.

"¿Pensé que dije que no hicieras explotar nada?", Preguntó Stephen, agarrando una toallita húmeda de uno de los bancos de trabajo de Tony y limpiando la cara del niño.

"¡Boom!" Dijo Tony, riendo y golpeando las manos de Stephen.

"Para ser precisos, dije que no había promesas", dijo Rocket, poniéndose de pie. Sacudió su traje y sonrió a Stephen.

Stephen puso los ojos en blanco y levantó la vista cuando Pepper entró en el laboratorio.

"¡Señorita Potts!", Dijo Thor, avanzando y aplastándola en un abrazo.

"Thor! Me alegro de verte", dijo Pepper, retrocediendo. "Qué sucedió exactamente ... no importa", dijo, tomando nota de Rocket y Groot. Las cosas siempre explotaban alrededor del mapache antropomorfo. No estaba segura de sí a Groot le gustaban las explosiones o si solo lo arrastraban con las payasadas de Rocket.

"Pensé que ibas a cuidarlo, Thor", dijo Stephen secamente, sentando a Tony en un banco y hurgando en la pañalera para cambiar su camisa. Era la camisa Thor, que Stephen encontró extrañamente apropiada. Levantó la vista hacia un silencioso ruido de Nebula.

"No estaba segura de haberte creído", dijo ella, acercándose a él. Pepper y Thor estaban hablando con seriedad y Drax estaba despertando a Quill.

"¿Sobre?" Stephen preguntó, tirando de la camisa sobre el pecho de Tony. Tony le sonrió, las mejillas todavía manchadas de hollín.

"Que este niño era Tony Stark", dijo Nebula, extendiendo la mano para tocar su cabello. Tony le sonrió, alcanzando su mano. "Pero vi sus cicatrices cuando dejamos Titán. Este niño tiene las mismas cicatrices".

Stephen asintió, usando la distracción de Tony con Nebula para limpiarlo un poco mejor.

"¿Podrás arreglarlo?" Preguntó Nebula, dejando que Tony jugara con sus dedos.

"Sí. Simplemente está tardando más de lo previsto", dijo Stephen.

"Bueno. Tony Stark es mi amigo, y no tengo muchos de esos ".

Stephen asintió de nuevo. Él entendió completamente. Levantó a Tony en sus brazos, girándose para mirar a los demás.

"Loki tenía algunas cosas interesantes que decir" menciono. "Dijo que se había visto a Ebony Maw".

"Eso es preocupante", dijo Gamora, pateando a Quill en el costado para que se levantara.

"Sí, lo es", dijo Stephen. Tony apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Stephen, bostezando en su oído.

"Estaremos atentos a él", dijo Nebula. Si no estaba muerto, iba a desear estarlo cuando Nebula lo encontrara.

"¿Qué hay de este brujo malvado tuyo?", Preguntó Rocket, subiendo la espalda de Groot para posarse en su hombro. "¿Cómo se ve él? Ya sabes, por si lo encontramos primero."

Stephen entornó los ojos, levantando la mano y convocando un hilo de magia. Tony golpeó su hombro mientras la magia se convertía en la imagen de Mordo, sosteniendo en su palma el báculo del tribunal viviente. Tony golpeó la magia, chirriando en el oído de Stephen cuando se reformó tan pronto como metió las manos a través de ella.

"Tony, deja de hacerlo", dijo Stephen, extendiendo la mano para que Rocket y los Guardianes pudieran verlo bien.

"Entonces, humano genérico. Lo tengo. Estaremos atentos", dijo Quill, cruzándose de brazos.

"Ustedes, los usuarios de la magia, tienen un cierto hedor", dijo Rocket. "Si él está en algún lugar al que vamos, lo encontraremos. Si nos pagas."

"Mercenario", dijo Stephen.

"Halagador", respondió Rocket.

"Deberíamos irnos", dijo Gamora, despidiéndose de Tony. "Thor, ¿vienes con nosotros?"

"Tengo que ir a Nueva Asgard", dijo. "He estado lejos demasiado tiempo, y Heimdall debería saber sobre esta amenaza".

"¡Genial!" Dijo Quill, claramente complacido de ver a Thor seguir su propio camino por un tiempo. La nave se sentía tan llena con él ahí.

"Adiós, pirata angelical", dijo Drax.

"Adiós, brutos, liebre", dijo Thor, quitándose el Stormbreaker de la espalda.

"Thor!" Pepper dijo. "¡No en el laboratorio!"

Thor tímidamente dejó caer el hacha. "Por supuesto, señorita Potts. Perdóname."

"¿Tor se va?" Tony preguntó.

"Sí, Thor se va", dijo Stephen. "Di adiós."

"¡Adiós, Tor!" Tony gritó. Thor sonrió, acercándose a Stephen y quitándole a Tony por un momento. Stephen sonrió cuando Thor abrazó a Tony a la ligera.

"Sé bueno con Stephen, hombrecito de hierro", dijo Thor. Tony abrazó su cuello y se acercó a Stephen.

"Me pondré en contacto contigo cuando hable con los políticos", dijo Pepper.

"Gracias", dijo Thor, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras salía del laboratorio.

"Nos iremos también", dijo Drax.

"Espera", dijo Stephen. "Mantis ... ¿puedes hacer algo por mí?"

"Por supuesto", dijo Mantis, volviéndose hacia él. Stephen se había preocupado por pedirle que hiciera esto, y él no sabía qué pensaría Tony al respecto, pero, aunque le aseguraron que Tony era en realidad un niño de dos años y no un adulto en el cuerpo de un niño, quería estar seguro. Mantis no podía leer su mente, pero ella podría sentir sus emociones.

"¿Puedes decir si Tony es un adulto atrapado aquí? ¿O si realmente es solo un niño? "Stephen preguntó en voz baja.

Dio un paso adelante y Tony la observó, extendiendo la mano para tocar su antena. Mantis apoyó la mano en la cabeza de Tony y Tony se echó a reír cuando su antena comenzó a brillar.

"Él es feliz", dijo Mantis, con sus grandes ojos enfocados en Tony. "Se siente más seguro en tus brazos. Él no tiene miedo, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Se siente como cualquier niño que haya experimentado ".

"Gracias", dijo Stephen, con un suspiro de alivio. Sabía que sus mejillas estaban rosadas mientras escondía su rostro contra el suave cabello de Tony. Tony se sentia seguro con él.

"¿Podemos irnos ahora?" Preguntó Quill.

"¿Tienes alguna cita?" Gamora preguntó con ironía, saludando a Tony. Tony sonrió y le devolvió el saludo.

"Soy Groot", dijo Groot.

"¡Soy Groot!" Tony gritó de vuelta, aplaudiendo sus manos.

"El niño no es tan malo", dijo Rocket desde el hombro de Groot. "Todavía le gusta volar cosas. Me gusta eso en un niño".

Stephen sacudió la cabeza. Tendría que averiguar cómo arreglar la pared antes de que Tony fuera adulto otra vez. Tony no estaría emocionado por el nuevo agujero en la pared.

"Mantendremos los ojos abiertos", dijo Quill, estrechando la mano de Stephen con suavidad y revolviendo el cabello de Tony.

"Lo aprecio", dijo Stephen.

"Adiós, Tony", dijo Nebula.

Tony la alcanzó y la mujer androide suspiró, tomándole de Stephen y dejándolo que la abrazara.

"No me estás abrazando como adulto", dijo Nebula. "No doy abrazos".

Tony le lanzó una trompetilla y le abrazó el cuello. Ella le devolvió cuidadosamente a Stephen y los guardianes salieron del laboratorio. Stephen podía oírlos discutiendo mientras caminaban y él negó con la cabeza.

Tendría que decirle a Wong lo que Loki y los Guardianes habían dicho, pero le había prometido la cena a Tony.

Miró a Pepper, que estaba mirando el agujero en la pared.

"Le dije a Tony que haríamos la cena. ¿te unes a nosotros? Happy y Rhodey también están invitados ", dijo Stephen, inclinándose contra la mesa de trabajo.

Tony apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Stephen, con los pequeños dedos enredados en su cabello.

"Rhodey está en Washington, pero Happy y yo estaríamos encantados de unirnos a ustedes dos", dijo Pepper con una sonrisa. "Entonces puedes decirme qué está pasando realmente".

Inconscientemente sacudió su cuerpo hacia adelante y hacia atrás, Tony en sus brazos. Tony parecía contento, su rabieta de antaño olvidada.

"Creo que eso suena justo", dijo Stephen.

Pepper sonrió irónicamente. "Déjame hacer que alguien se encargue de este muro, y luego podemos averiguar a dónde vamos. ¿Por qué no lo llevas a la oficina?"

Ella atravesó el agujero en la pared para buscar a alguien y arreglar la pared en el laboratorio de Tony.

Stephen miró a Tony, meciendo al niño casi dormido de un lado a otro. Agarró la pañalera y salió del agujero en la pared, caminando hacia la oficina de Pepper. La puerta se abrió mientras caminaba y agradeció a VIERNES en voz baja.

Tony estaba dormido cuando se sentó en el sofá, pero Stephen se contentó con quedarse allí con su peso cálido contra su pecho.

Deseó que Mordo nunca hubiera regresado. Deseaba poder pasar este tiempo con Tony sin sentirse culpable por haber descuidado sus deberes. Abrazó a Tony un poco más fuerte.

Haría cualquier cosa para proteger a Tony. Presionó un beso contra la sien del niño, inhalando el olor de su cabello ligeramente ahumado. Se relajó en el sofá, meciendo a Tony y tarareando una canción tranquila.

Tony se volvió hacia el pecho de Stephen, acurrucándose más en su sueño. Stephen recordó lo que había dicho Mantis; Tony se sentía seguro con él. Stephen haría lo que fuera necesario para que Tony mantuviera ese sentimiento, sin importar su edad.


	12. El lobo blanco viaja a través de un portal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen, Pepper y Happy llevan a Tony a cenar, Bucky viaja en un portal a Wakanda.

Tony se sentó en la silla para bebés en la cabina junto a Stephen, golpeando sus puños contra la mesa y riendo histéricamente mientras sus crayones rebotaban. Stephen se centró en Pepper y Happy frente a ellos, luchando contra la sonrisa en su rostro.

"Tony, colorea con los crayones", dijo Happy, inclinándose sobre la mesa para recoger uno. Los ojos de Tony se abrieron cuando Happy pasó uno de sus crayones y dibujó un corazón en el borde del menú infantil.

Tony agarró uno de los crayones grandes y gordos y comenzó a garabatear por todo el menú, balbuceando alegremente. Enganchó el crayón del agarre suelto de Happy, agregando el azul a los garabatos rojos que ya había puesto en todo el menú.

"¿Están listo para ordenar?" Preguntó la camarera.

Stephen miró a Happy y Pepper y los dos asintieron. Stephen echó un último vistazo al menú mientras Pepper hacía su pedido. Happy ordenó a continuación y Stephen finalmente se decidió por pasta. Sería relativamente fácil de comer y no tendría que cortarlo. Sus manos le estaban molestando más de lo habitual.

"¿Y para el hombrecito?" Preguntó la camarera, sonriéndole a Tony. Tony le dirigió una sonrisa dentuda antes de volver a colorear.

"Las tiras de pollo, por favor", dijo Stephen, devolviéndole los menús de adultos.

"¿Ketchup o Ranch?"

"Ambos", dijo Pepper. La camarera asintió y se alejó para poner la orden. Stephen se recostó en la cabina, respirando profundamente.

"¿Tienes a alguien trabajando en reparar el agujero en el laboratorio de Tony?", Preguntó Stephen, arrastrando ligeramente los dedos sobre el cuero cabelludo de Tony. El chico zumbaba, centrado en su menú.

"Sí", dijo Pepper con una sonrisa, tomando un sorbo de su vino. "No tardará mucho. No es la primera vez que hace un agujero en la pared de su laboratorio ".

"Ni siquiera la décima", agregó Happy, con el brazo alrededor del respaldo de la silla de Pepper. "Aunque suele ser mayor cuando sucede".

"¿Boom?" Tony preguntó, mirando hacia arriba con ojos brillantes.

"No más booms para usted, señor", dijo Stephen, sacudiendo la nariz de Tony. Tony chilló de risa, soltando el crayón y agarrando la mano de Stephen. Stephen lo dejó jugar con sus dedos, encogiéndose ligeramente cuando presionó uno de los alfileres.

"No allí, ¿de acuerdo?" Dijo Stephen, girando su mano en las manos de Tony.

"Bien", dijo Tony alegremente, sonriendo a Stephen. Stephen le devolvió la sonrisa y le devolvió los crayones a Tony. El niño balbuceaba y los recogía, tratando de usar tres al mismo tiempo.

"¿Cómo estás, Stephen?" Pepper preguntó con suavidad. Parecía agotado.

Stephen le sonrió. "Tan bien como se puede esperar. No estoy acostumbrado a tratar con niños. Me siento como un niño de cuarenta años que intenta mantenerse al día con un niño de dos años y fracasa. Pero Tony ha sido bueno. Tuvo una rabieta increíble esta mañana antes de dirigirse al complejo, y todavía no sé por qué ".

"Tiene dos", dijo Pepper. "No estoy seguro de que sepa por qué estaba enojado. Parece estar bien ahora ".

"Parecía que le agradaban Thor y los guardianes", dijo Stephen.

"¿Tor?" Tony preguntó, mirando alrededor.

"No, Thor no está aquí", dijo Stephen. "Estás atrapado con nosotros".

Tony hizo una trompetilla, pateando las piernas debajo de la mesa. Volvió a colorear, con casi la mitad del menú cubierto con un montón de garabatos.

"Entonces, ¿a dónde fuiste cuando lo dejaste con Thor y los demás?", Preguntó Happy en voz baja.

Stephen miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que no los escucharan.

"Tenía que hablar con Loki", susurró.

Pepper se echó hacia atrás en su silla un poco, las cejas subiendo.

"¿Entonces lo que sea que esté pasando es realmente malo?", Preguntó.

Stephen suspiró, alcanzando su vaso. Temblaba ligeramente en su mano mientras tomaba un sorbo del rico vino tinto.

"No es bueno", dijo. Se aseguró de que Tony se distrajera con sus crayones y en silencio les dio un breve resumen de la situación con Mordo. Pepper parecía preocupada, inclinándose ligeramente hacia el costado de Happy. Stephen dejó de hablar cuando la camarera les llevó la comida y dejó sus platos.

Tony sonrió ampliamente cuando vio las tiras de pollo con pequeños cuencos de Ketchup y ranch. Aplaudió, los lápices de colores cayeron a la mesa. Stephen suspiró, acercando el plato de Tony para cortar las tiras.

"Yo lo hago", dijo Happy, estirándose y cortando rápidamente la cena de Tony en pedazos pequeños.

"Gracias", dijo Stephen en voz baja. Normalmente odiaba cuando las personas, especialmente las que apenas conocía, hacían cosas por él, pero estaba adolorido y cansado y todavía estaba tratando de averiguar qué hacer con Mordo y Tony.

Stephen le dio un mordisco a su pasta y suspiró. Podía admitir que era bueno no cocinar. Dirigieron la conversación de la cena a temas más corrientes, hablando sobre Tony y My Little Pony y la reunión con los Vengadores.

Tony felizmente mojó sus tiras de pollo en Ketchup y luego en el aderezo ranchero, metiendo los pedazos en su boca. No le tomó mucho tiempo que su cara y sus dedos estuvieran absolutamente cubiertos de condimentos.

Pepper le tomó una foto a Tony, reprimiendo una carcajada mientras comía su ensalada. Terminaron sus cenas, agradeciendo a la camarera mientras retiraba los platos. Tony extendió la mano y untó salsa de tomate en la mejilla de Stephen, riendo a la ligera. Stephen puso los ojos en blanco y sacó a Tony de de la silla para que se sentara en su regazo.

"Eres un pequeño monstruo", dijo Stephen, agarrando unas servilletas y limpiando los dedos de Tony.

"Monstruo", dijo Tony, agarrando las mejillas de Stephen y frotando su perilla.

Pepper los filmó discretamente con su teléfono, sonriendo levemente.

"Ahora voy a tener ketchup en mi cara, ¿no?"

"¡Sí!" Dijo Tony, arrugando la nariz mientras Stephen se limpiaba la cara. Dio vuelta a Tony en su regazo para enfrentar a los demás, permitiéndole quedarse allí.

"¿Están interesados en los postres?", Preguntó la camarera.

"¡Sí!" Gritó Tony, haciendo reír a los adultos.

Stephen miró el menú de postres, sosteniéndolo para que Tony pudiera ver. Tony señaló la foto de la galleta en una pequeña sartén con helado encima.

"¿Ese?" Preguntó Stephen. Tony asintió con entusiasmo y Stephen lo ordenó.

"Va a estar despierto durante horas después de la fiebre del azúcar", dijo Pepper después de que la camarera se fue otra vez.

Stephen se encogió de hombros. "Él tomó una siesta antes de la cena, y de todas formas me levanto tarde. Veremos a My Little Pony y le leeré. Se quedará dormido.”

"Tu funeral", dijo Happy alegremente.

Stephen se rió en voz baja, saltando a Tony en su regazo. La camarera trajo sus galletas y cuatro cucharas. Le dieron las gracias y Stephen recogió una de las cucharas. Lo metió en la galleta y el helado, ofreciéndole a Tony un pequeño bocado. Tony golpeó sus labios.

"¿Bueno?" Stephen le preguntó al oído.

"¡Yum!" Tony dijo, sonriéndole ampliamente.

Stephen dejó un beso en el suave cabello de Tony y dio un mordisco. Compartieron su postre, Pepper y Happy de vez en cuando robando picaduras. Terminaron y Pepper usó su tarjeta de Stark Industries para pagar la comida.

"¿Cuáles son tus planes para los próximos dos días?", Preguntó Pepper mientras reunían sus cosas. Happy sostuvo la pañalera y el bolso de Pepper, mientras que Pepper se puso el suéter. Stephen levantó a Tony en sus brazos, con pequeñas piernas a ambos lados de la cintura de Stephen. La Capa, todavía disfrazada de bufanda, envolvía los dedos de Tony.

"La princesa Shuri nos invitó a Wakanda. Me imagino que vamos a ir por el día. Para tener la oportunidad de despejar mi cabeza.”

"Tony amará a Wakanda", dijo Pepper. "Él la ama como adulto, y dudo que Shuri lo deje volar una pared de su laboratorio".

"Ella no deja que Rocket entre en su laboratorio", dijo Stephen secamente.

"¿Rocket?" Tony preguntó, mirando a su alrededor con entusiasmo por el mapache.

"No", dijo Stephen, rodando los ojos. Levantó el peluche de Spider-Man y Tony se lo arrebató, estrangulándolo en un abrazo.

Caminaron hacia el auto y Happy le entregó a Stephen la pañalera. La capa tomó la mayor parte del peso, sabiendo que las manos de Stephen estaban adoloridas.

"Avísanos si necesitas algo", dijo Pepper, sorprendiendo a Stephen con un breve abrazo. Tony chilló cuando Pepper lo levantó de los brazos de Stephen, dándole vueltas antes de besar su mejilla. "Se bueno con Stephen, ¿Okay?"

"Okay, Pep", dijo Tony, enredando sus dedos en su cabello.

"Espero que tus dedos estén libres de ketchup", dijo ella mientras Happy se lo llevaba. Tony sonrió cuando Happy lo hizo rebotar en el aire, abrazándolo suavemente antes de devolvérselo a Stephen. Stephen lo subió en su cadera y abrió un portal de regreso al penthouse.

"Te haré saber cuando regresemos de Wakanda", dijo Stephen, dando un paso adelante. Levantó la mano en señal de despedida y cerro el portal. Gimió mientras depositaba a Tony en el sofá, estirando la espalda.

"¿Pony?" Tony preguntó, mirando a Stephen con sus grandes ojos marrones.

"Hora de My Little Pony, VIERNES", dijo Stephen, llevando la taza de Tony al fregadero para lavarla. Escuchó el comienzo del espectáculo y el feliz balbuceo de Tony cuando comenzó la canción de apertura. Stephen dejó la taza a un lado y la secó con magia. Lo llenó con jugo de manzana y volvió a salir, dejándolo junto a Tony.

"¡Gracias!" Gritó Tony, dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Stephen. Stephen le devolvió la sonrisa y pasó los dedos por el cabello de Tony. Se dirigió a los amplios ventanales que daban a la ciudad, observando cómo se movían las nubes y empezaba a llover contra la ventana. Apoyó la frente contra el cristal, respirando lentamente.

Medio cerró los ojos, recordando estar de pie junto a su mentor mientras ella alargaba su último momento. Había una parte de él que quería alargar este momento, estos momentos con Tony. Se sentía ... amado, aceptado, necesitado. No se sentía tan solo como solía hacerlo. Se preguntó si Pepper, Happy y Rhodey volverían a hablar con él después de que Tony fuera un adulto otra vez, y descubrió, para su sorpresa, que los extrañaría. Podía ver fácilmente por qué Tony los amaba tanto. No tenía muchos amigos; Wong, Christine, los otros maestros. Incluso los otros hechiceros no eran exactamente amigos. Sabía el nivel de poder que podía controlar, el hecho de que una vez había sido el guardián de la gema del Tiempo y el hecho de haber entregado esa gema, hizo que algunos de ellos se sintieran incómodos. Le hizo pensar en que Mordo se desilusionaría. ¿Estaba Mordo ahí afuera ahora mismo, robándole la magia a la gente? Había encontrado a Pangborn. Sabía que Mordo se había puesto en contacto de alguna manera con los Hijos de Thanos. Tenían que detenerlo. Suspiró, dejando que sus ojos se cerraran del todo. Respiró hondo, saltando cuando sintió pequeñas manos sobre su rodilla.

Miró hacia abajo para ver a Tony mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. Tony abrazó sus piernas, sonriéndole antes de correr al sofá para seguir viendo su programa. Stephen se acercó a él, sentándose junto a Tony.

Tony se acurrucó contra él y la Capa se extendió sobre ellos.

Stephen alejó sus preocupaciones sobre Mordo y los Hijos de Thanos. Se concentró en el niño acurrucado a su lado, decidido a mantenerlo feliz.

:::

A la mañana siguiente, después de un desayuno de waffles Eggo completamente ahogadas en jarabe, sonó el teléfono de Stephen.

"VIERNES, ¿quién es?", Preguntó Stephen, limpiando los dedos de Tony del jarabe pegajoso.

"Bucky Barnes", dijo VIERNES .

Stephen alzó la vista, frunciendo el ceño, confundido. "Responde, por favor".

"¿Hola, doctor Strange?" La voz de Bucky vino del techo.

“Buenos días, sargento Barnes. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"Primero, puedes llamarme Bucky. No he sido el sargento Barnes en mucho tiempo ".

"Muy bien, Bucky. Entonces, por favor, llámame Stephen ".

"¡Bucky!" Tony gritó, mirando alrededor del penthouse.

La risa de Bucky hizo eco a través de la cocina. "Oye, niño. En fin, Shuri se contactó conmigo y me dijo que vendrías a Wakanda hoy y me preguntaba si podría pasar por uno de tus portales.”

"Uh, ¿seguro?" Stephen dijo, un poco confundido. "¿Puedo preguntar por qué?"

"Bueno, normalmente Tony hace los controles en mi brazo, pero creo que es más probable que lo lama en este momento".

Stephen asintió. "Esto es verdad. Necesito terminar de preparar a Tony ".

"Eso está bien, no tengo prisa".

"¿Bucky?" Tony preguntó, frunciendo el ceño hacia el techo. "Donde bucky?"

"Estoy abajo, en realidad", dijo Bucky.

"¿Está Rogers contigo?" Stephen preguntó rápidamente.

"Dame un poco de crédito, Strange. No, estoy solo."

Stephen se levantó y tiró las toallas de papel mojadas a la basura. "VIERNES, ¿ha estado Bucky en el penthouse antes?" No quería dejar entrar a nadie si Tony no lo había hecho antes.

"Sí", dijo VIERNES suavemente. "El sargento Barnes y el jefe generalmente se reúnen un par de veces al mes en el penthouse".

"Gracias", dijo Stephen. "Sube entonces, Bucky."

"Nos vemos en un rato. Gracias, realmente lo aprecio.” Bucky colgó y Stephen levantó a Tony en sus brazos.

"¿Vamos a vestirte, hmm? Creo que te pondremos en la camisa de la Pantera Negra, solo para que pueda ver la respuesta del Dora Milaje ".

Stephen dejó a Tony en la cama y sacó la camisa de Pantera Negra. "Brazos arriba". Tony levantó los brazos y Stephen le quitó el pijama. Revisó rápidamente el pañal, lo desabrochó y roció su trasero con talco. "¿Mejor?", Preguntó Stephen, fijando el pañal con magia otra vez.

"Sí", dijo Tony, pateando las piernas mientras Stephen luchaba por ponerse los calcetines en sus pies. Tony rió, pensando que el juego era muy divertido. Stephen finalmente lo metió en los calzoncillos y la camisa de Pantera Negra justo cuando llamaban a la puerta.

"Entra", Stephen gritó, metiendo un par de ropa extra en la pañalera. Metió el protector solar y el talco para bebé, junto con algunos bocadillos.

"¿Hola?" La voz de Bucky lo llamó desde la sala de estar.

"¡Bucky!", Gritó Tony, recogiendo su peluche de Spider-Man y saliendo corriendo de la habitación, Spider-Man rebotando contra el suelo con cada paso.

"Oye, niño", dijo Bucky, tomando a Tony en sus brazos. Tony inmediatamente comenzó a acariciar el brazo de metal, golpeando su puño contra él. "Bonita playera. A Shuri le va a gustar".

Stephen sonrió cuando se unió a ellos. Llevaba ropa casual con la capa envuelta sobre sus hombros. "Esa es la mitad de la razón por la que elegí esa para él hoy".

"Es una buena opción", dijo Bucky, haciendo rebotar a Tony en su cadera. "Aprecio que me dejes acompañarte".

"No hay problema", dijo Stephen, sentándose para atarse las zapatillas. "Lo siento, me quejé de Rogers".

"No, no lo sientas. A Stevie no le gusta ver que se ensucie mi brazo. Creo que le molesta ".

Stephen tarareaba sin entusiasmo, poniéndose de pie. Tony parecía contento con los brazos de Bucky y Stephen no podía negar que sus manos realmente necesitaban el descanso para cargarlo.

"¿Te importa llevarlo?", Preguntó Stephen, arrojando la pañalera sobre su pecho.

"En absoluto", dijo Bucky. Stephen estaba seguro de que Bucky sabía que sus manos lo estaban molestando, pero no podía preocuparse. Stephen se metió el anillo en los dedos y miró hacia arriba.

"VIERNES, muéstrame una imagen de a dónde voy, por favor".

VIERNES sacó un holograma del laboratorio de Shuri y dejó que Stephen lo mirara por un buen rato. Ya había estado en Wakanda antes, pero sentía que no lo sabía lo suficiente como para llegar allí sin ver una imagen de un lugar específico.

"Y aquí vamos", murmuró Stephen, moviendo los dedos rígidamente mientras invocaba el portal. Tony arrulló con entusiasmo, los dedos enredados en el cabello de Bucky. Stephen miro a Bucky y notó la expresión de asombro en el rostro del súper soldado. Los siguió, tomando las gafas de Tony de la mesa y poniéndolas antes de dejar que el portal colapsara. VIERNES mostró un emoji de corazón en la esquina de la lente, contento de estar con ellos.

Tony miró a su alrededor con asombro, con la boca abierta.

“¡Si no es mi chico blanco favorito!” Dijo Shuri, entrando a su laboratorio. Bucky se volvió, sonriéndole. Tony chilló cuando la vio, extendiendo la mano. Sus dedos tocaron su cara y parecía confundido cuando su mano no pasó por su mejilla. Él la asomó con el ceño fruncido por la concentración.

"Tranquilo, niño, ella está realmente allí, no un holograma", dijo Bucky.

Stephen se rió entre dientes, dejando caer la pañalera al suelo.

"Princesa, gracias por invitarnos", dijo Stephen, inclinando respetuosamente la cabeza. Shuri hizo un ruido burlón y sacó a Tony de los brazos de Bucky.

"Como si fuera a perder la oportunidad de ver a Tony Stark cuando era pequeño", dijo ella, balanceando al niño de un lado a otro. Tony chilló de risa, alcanzando sus trenzas. Lo mantuvo alejado de ellas, observando su camisa. "¿Hacen estos en tamaños adultos?"

"¿Por qué?" Bucky preguntó.

"Porque quiero vestir al Dora Milaje con ellas y ver lo que dice T'Challa".

Stephen se rió en voz baja, mirando como Shuri hacía girar a Tony. El chico chilló de risa, las mejillas enrojecidas mientras sonreían. "Te llamaré en un momento, Lobo Blanco", dijo ella, girando a Tony.

"Oh está bien. Sé que ocupo el segundo lugar contra esa cara ", dijo Bucky, haciendo un gesto a Tony. Bucky recogió el peluche de Spider-Man de donde Tony lo había dejado caer y se lo metió bajo el brazo.

"Eres mi chico blanco favorito", dijo Shuri. "Everett Ross es mi segundo favorito. Tony Stark es un tercero cercano ".

Stephen se echó a reír y se sentó en una silla cercana. Se frotó la cara, cubriendo un bostezo. Tony se había quedado dormido tarde y tuvo varias pesadillas durante la noche. Aunque no iba a decirle eso a Pepper y Happy. Él nunca escucharía el final de eso.

"Bueno, eres mi princesa favorita", dijo Bucky, apoyándose en una mesa de trabajo.

“¿Cuántas princesas conoces?” Preguntó Shuri, arqueando una ceja hacia él.

"Uh ..."

"Eso es lo que pensé", dijo Shuri. Ella se arrodilló, dejando que Tony se pusiera de pie, y alcanzó una cuenta de gran tamaño de Kimoyo en un banco. Tony lo miró fijamente, frunciendo los labios, mientras se lo entregaba.

Chilló cuando se encendió, los colores brillaron en su piel. Se dejó caer sobre su trasero y lo hizo rodar de un lado a otro, chillando cuando empezó a tocar música. Se detuvo cuando dejó de rodarla, y se mostró encantado cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba controlando el ruido y las luces.

Stephen sonrió. "Gracias princesa."

"Llámame Shuri", dijo ella, poniéndose de pie. Ella empujó a Bucky en una silla. “Sácate la camisa para que pueda empezar. Apuesto a que a Tony le encantaría ver otras partes de Wakanda ".

Bucky se quitó la camisa y apoyó el brazo sobre la mesa. Shuri detuvo su diagnóstico y comenzó a ejecutarlo, murmurando para sí misma de vez en cuando.

Tony le dio su nuevo juguete a Stephen, se sentó a su lado y le lanzó una pelota de Kimoyo. Stephen sonrió y se lo devolvió. Tony balbuceaba felizmente, contento de rodarlo de un lado a otro con Stephen.

Shuri terminó su diagnóstico y palmeó el hombro de Bucky. "Todo se ve bien. Supongo que Stark se ha ocupado de eso.”

Bucky bufó, tirando de su camisa de nuevo. "Solo agrega líneas de código de broma cada dos meses, generalmente provocadas por Steve de alguna manera".

Shuri puso los ojos en blanco. "Eso no me sorprende en absoluto. Suena como algo que haría Stark ".

"Sin embargo, tengo una pregunta", dijo Bucky, mirándola.

"Tengo una respuesta".

"¿Puedes hacerme un brazo de chocolate?"

Stephen se echó a reír a través de la habitación, haciendo que Tony se riera con él. Bucky les dirigió una rápida sonrisa antes de volverse hacia una incrédula Shuri.

"¿Quieres un brazo de chocolate?" Preguntó ella.

"Sip."

"¿Por qué?"

"Para que Tony y yo podemos comerlo".

Shuri lo miró fijamente, su rostro completamente neutral.

"Ustedes los chicos blancos son tan raros".

:::

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegaran a T'Challa que estaban allí. Tony miró al rey mientras caminaba hacia el laboratorio, pateando su pelota de Kimoyo hacia él. T'Challa se arrodilló, sonriéndole a Tony.

"Hola," Tony gritó a medias.

"Hola," dijo T'Challa, devolviéndole la pelota. Tony lo agarró, volvió a sentarse y se golpeó la pelota con las manos. Ráfagas de luz y color explotaron con cada golpe, haciéndolo reír.

Echó un buen vistazo a la camisa de Tony y se echó a reír, arqueando la ceja. Shuri le sonrió desde el otro lado del laboratorio.

"Debo admitir que me gusta su camisa", dijo T'Challa.

"Te gustaría aumentar el ego", dijo su hermana.

"Me veo bien como un personaje de dibujos animados".

Shuri resopló. "Supongo que tienes que verte bien algunas veces".

Tony hizo rodar su bola en la pierna de T'Challa, sonriéndole felizmente. T'Challa se inclinó y levantó a Tony, sosteniéndolo con facilidad. Tony tocó el cabello de T'Challa, mirando a su alrededor desde los brazos del rey.

"Es aún más fascinante verlo en persona", dijo T'Challa.

"¿Puedo ejecutar exploraciones en él? Tal vez haya una solución no mágica para su situación”, le dijo Shuri a Stephen. Stephen inclinó la cabeza, consultando rápidamente con VIERNES. Ciertamente no podía hacer daño que Shuri lo mirara.

"Sí, adelante", dijo Stephen lentamente.

"Lo juro, no voy a hacer nada que al pequeño blanco no le guste", dijo Shuri, tomando a Tony de su hermano. T'Challa se movió para hablar con Bucky mientras Shuri sentaba a Tony en una mesa. Él le sonrió, jugando con el borde de sus pantalones.

"Eres tan adorable así", dijo Shuri, usando las cuentas de Kimoyo alrededor de su muñeca para escanear a Tony. Él balbuceaba hacia ella, alcanzando las cuentas. Ella retiró su muñeca de su alcance.

"Probablemente te lo metas en la boca y dudo que el doctor Strange quiera limpiar ese desastre".

"Por favor, no", dijo Stephen, acercándose a Tony. Tony se puso de pie en la mesa, caminando lentamente hacia Stephen. Levantó los brazos y cogió las manos del hechicero.

"¡Arriba!" Tony dijo.

"Exigente, ¿verdad?" Dijo Stephen. "¿Que decimos?"

Tony se mordió el labio, pensando. "¿Por favor?"

"Bien", dijo Stephen, tomando a Tony en sus brazos. Tony lo abrazó, balbuceando en su oído. Shuri le sonrió.

"No pareces tan malo para ser un niño blanco", le dijo a Stephen.

"Me alegro de tener tu sello de aprobación", dijo secamente. Ella se echó a reír, mirando las exploraciones de Tony.

"Se ve como un niño normal", murmuró ella, hojeando las exploraciones. "Voy a mirar más profundamente en ellos y te haré saber si encuentro algo".

"Lo aprecio", dijo Stephen, meciéndose un poco hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

Tony tiró de los labios de Stephen. "Tengo hambre."

"¿Estás hambriento? ¿Después de todos esos wafles de esta mañana?”, Preguntó Stephen.

"Sí, hambe", dijo Tony, sacando su labio inferior. Stephen se pellizcó el labio, sonriendo con satisfacción ante el indigente graznido de Tony.

"Podemos pasar por las cocinas", dijo T'Challa.

"Estoy seguro de que tu madre querrá ver a Tony", dijo Bucky con una sonrisa. Recogió la pelota Kimoyo de Tony y la pañalera por Stephen, recibiendo un gesto de agradecimiento del doctor.

"Oh, estoy bastante seguro", dijo T'Challa. "Por aquí." Él guio el camino hacia la puerta y lo siguieron. Las Dora Milaje se pusieron detrás de ellos. Okoye miró al chico en el brazo del doctor Strange, arqueando una ceja cuando el niño le sonrió abiertamente.

Stephen se tomó el tiempo durante la caminata para mirar alrededor del palacio de Wakanda. No había pasado mucho tiempo aquí en los años transcurridos desde que se había invertido el chasquido, y tenía que admitir que el lugar era realmente hermoso. Se alegró de que T'Challa y Shuri los hubieran invitado.

Cuando pasaron por una ventana, Stephen notó que el sol se estaba poniendo. Tony miró a su alrededor con asombro, señalando todo y balbuceando preguntas.

"Sé que tenemos una gran diferencia de tiempo entre aquí y Nueva York", dijo T'Challa a Stephen mientras caminaban. "Se ha hecho una habitación para ustedes dos si desean pasar la noche y ver Wakanda durante el día de mañana".

"Nos gustaría eso", dijo Stephen. Estaba preocupado por lo bien que Tony manejaría el cambio de hora. Para Tony, apenas era mediodía, mientras que en Wakanda eran las ocho de la noche. Dudaba que Tony quisiera dormir pronto, aunque si Stephen era sincero consigo mismo, estaba listo para irse a la cama.

"¿Estoy siendo arrojado al basurero?", Preguntó Bucky, luchando contra una sonrisa.

"Creo que podría tener uno o dos contenedores en los que puedas dormir", Shuri lo miró de reojo.

T'Challa puso los ojos en blanco. "Su habitación habitual está reservada para usted, señor Barnes".

“No eres divertido, hermano,” dijo Shuri, golpeando su hombro.

Stephen negó con la cabeza, subiendo a Tony más arriba en su cadera. Tony puso su brazo alrededor del cuello de Stephen, con los dedos jugando con el pelo en la base del cráneo de Stephen.

Se detuvieron en las cocinas y se sentaron en una mesa para comer. La conversación fue fácil y tranquila, Bucky y Shuri se aguantaban constantemente con T'Challa entrando de vez en cuando. Stephen los miró; le recordó a juguetonamente discutir con su hermana, y él cerró los ojos.

No pensaba en ella a menudo, pero cuando los recuerdos golpean, golpean fuerte. Guardó los recuerdos de su hermana en el fondo de su mente, junto con los recuerdos de sus innumerables muertes a manos de Dormammu y catorce millones seiscientos y cuatro futuros fallidos. Recordaba a todos y cada uno de ellos, incluso cuando no quería. Se concentró en el cálido peso de Tony en su regazo, el niño abarrotando los dedos en su boca con abandono. Fue golpeado por una ola de soledad otra vez y la Capa se apretó alrededor de él ligeramente.

T'Challa condujo a Stephen a la suite de habitaciones reservadas para él, justo al lado de Bucky. T'Challa y Shuri tuvieron una reunión para asistir y se disculparon por dejarlos solos.

"Entiendo. Gracias por brindarnos su hospitalidad ".

"Es un placer", dijo T'Challa, estrechando suavemente la mano de Stephen. Shuri abofeteó a Bucky por la cabeza cuando se fueron.

"Bueno, mi cuerpo dice que es alrededor de la una de la tarde", dijo Bucky, estirándose.

"Vamos", dijo Stephen, abriendo la puerta de su habitación y llevando a Tony a través. Bucky lo siguió, colocando la pelota Kimoyo de Tony y el peluche de Spider-Man en el sofá. Tony bostezó y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Stephen.

"¿Estás cansado?", Preguntó Stephen, rebotando ligeramente a Tony en su cadera.

"Sí", susurró Tony, asintiendo contra Stephen.

Stephen se preguntó cuánto tiempo podría hacer dormir a Tony; el niño no había dormido bien la noche anterior, y francamente tampoco Stephen. Se acercó al sofá y se sentó, Tony ya dormitaba contra él.

Bucky se sentó a su lado, estirándose. Le mostró a Stephen cómo encender la televisión de alta tecnología, manteniendo el sonido bajo para no molestar a Tony.

Tony durmió profundamente contra el hombro de Stephen, con un charco que se formaba rápidamente en su camisa. La Capa medio se envolvió alrededor de Tony, manteniéndolo presionado contra Stephen.

"Es tan adorable de esa forma", dijo Bucky, sonriendo levemente cuando Stephen ajustó suavemente a Tony a una posición más cómoda.

"Lo es", estuvo de acuerdo Stephen, acariciando suavemente la espalda de Tony.

"¿Recordará algo de esto?" Bucky preguntó.

Stephen se encogió de hombros. "La mayoría de la gente no recuerda mucho a partir de esta edad. Solo tengo algunos recuerdos de esa época y tengo una memoria eidética ".

Bucky murmuró, mirando por la ventana. La habitación estaba alejada de las luces de Birnin Zana y las estrellas eran particularmente brillantes. Volvió su atención a Stephen, observando al hombre por un momento.

Stephen se sintió un poco desequilibrado bajo la atenta mirada de Bucky, aunque no pudo explicar completamente por qué.

"¿Quieres que lo recuerde?" Bucky preguntó. "Cuando esto termine y vuelva a la normalidad, ¿quieres que lo recuerde?"

Stephen estaba en silencio. Descansó su mejilla contra el cabello de Tony, pensando. ¿Quería que Tony recordara esto? ¿Quería que Tony lo recordara dándole un baño, alimentándolo, limpiándole el trasero, cantándole, leyéndole, bailando con My Little Pony con él? Estaba seguro de que haría las cosas difíciles y tensas entre ellos. Rara vez pasaban tiempo juntos antes de que esto sucediera, y Stephen no esperaba que las cosas cambiaran una vez que se rompiera la maldición de Tony.

¿Quería que Tony recordara cómo Stephen abandonó todo para cuidarlo? ¿Realmente quería que Tony profundizara en eso, que viera la verdad?

"No lo sé, Bucky", susurró Stephen, apretando los brazos alrededor del niño dormido. "Simplemente no lo sé".


End file.
